Mi ángel guardián
by Aztore
Summary: EN PAUSA. Sakura Kinomoto está perdida. Creyendo que nada ni nadie podría ayudarla, de la noche a la mañana un chico aparece en su habitación, diciendo que ha bajado del cielo y será su guardián.
1. Salvación y perdición

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí. **

* * *

**  
Mi ángel guardián**

_**Por**__** Saiai Li**_

_Cuando pienses en que no hay salida, y tu vida está a punto de acabar, recuerda que para cada ser hay un ángel que protege sueños y esperanza…_

Sakura Kinomoto estaba perdida. Creyendo que nada ni nadie podría ayudarla, de la noche a la mañana un chico aparece en su habitación, diciendo que ha bajado del cielo y será su guardián.

**Capítulo 1**

_**«Salvación y perdición»**_

_Mar oscuro, mar siniestro_

_Arrástrame hasta las profundidades_

_y__ resguárdame del dolor_

_q__ue se anida en las olas frías…_

_¿Será tu fondo un cofre de oro_

_p__ara guardar secretos cristalinos_

_s__in temor a que se rompan,_

_s__in temor a que se olviden?_

_Mar sempiterno…_

La suave brisa agitaba las hojas verdes de los frondosos árboles a su alrededor. Con los ojos cerrados, escapando de la luz cegadora, se introducía en un mundo lejano, donde las palabras daban vida a lo que ella quisiera crear. Un pequeño cuaderno y un lápiz eran su vía de escape de la triste realidad. Realidad que no siempre había sido triste.

Pero ahora que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, la impotencia y el arrepentimiento, además de un intento deseo de retroceder en el tiempo, arremetían una y otra vez contra sus frágiles pensamientos.

Sujetando más fuerte el lápiz en su pequeña y blanquecina mano, se recordó con fervor que ya no estaba permitido por ningún motivo ni circunstancia autocompadecerse. No después de la última petición de su padre.

"_Debes vivir. No puedes destruirte tú misma. ¿Te rendirás sin luchar? No lo creo. Por favor, lucha. Por mí y por tu hermano_".

Luchar. Una diminuta sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios rosados. Fuerzas ya no le quedaban para hacerlo. Lo había intentado, Dios y los ángeles eran testigos que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible. Sin embargo, ya no podía. Y eso gritaba sin voz, en muda observación, su último poema. No confiaba en ellos. La inspiración de antaño la motivaba a escribir cosas hermosas, haciendo felices a quienes las leían. Sus poemas más recientes eran sombríos, vacíos, aciagos. Porque la soledad se había anidado en el fondo de su corazón, tal como una piedra cae a lo más profundo del mar.

El mar… El viento… Soñaba con ser libre otra vez. Liberarse de las ataduras que le impedían sonreír como antes.

Como antes…

No podía regresar. Eso era imposible. Y aún soñaba con lograrlo. Se reía de sí misma por ser tan ingenua y estúpida. ¿Quién, sino ella, vivía de un pasado que jamás fue¿Quién, sino ella, creía en una historia que nunca ocurrió?

—Sólo yo… —suspiró con desánimo, dejando que sus palabras flotaran en el viento hasta un lugar desconocido. Quizá alguien escuchara sus plegarias y se apiadara de ella si oía la voz desesperada de su alma desgarrada.

Abrió sus brillantes ojos, enseñando el mismísimo color de la naturaleza viva en primavera. Claro que ella no se sentía viva, sino muerta. Como un robot, haciendo todo lo que los demás le pidieran, sin ejecutar nada por su propia voluntad y deseo. Como la nada, estando allí sin estar, siendo sin ser. Ni blanco ni negro, gris era cómo veía todo. Hacía mucho que había dejado de pintar los múltiples y diversos colores que tanto le habían gustado alguna vez.

Sus cabellos castaños, con leves reflejos miel, otros dorados, se removieron con inquietud tras el paso de una ráfaga de viento. Apresuró a tomar con fuerza su cuaderno, el único nexo que le quedaba con lo que era tiempo atrás.

Elevó su verde mirada hacia el árbol que la protegía de los inclementes rayos del sol. Éstos penetraban levemente por el follaje, creando un ambiente mágico. Aunque para ella sólo era el sol, el viento, y un viejo árbol. No existía ya la magia en su vida. Ni la fe, ni la confianza, ni el amor. Ni siquiera la esperanza. Para ella todo estaba perdido. Tal vez sólo conservaba la amistad, ya que una sola persona se había dignado a mantenerse a su lado y apoyarla después de la tormenta.

Y estaba muy agradecida con él. Su único y verdadero amigo. Por quien estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse si era necesario, con tal de no verle sufrir.

Suspiró cansinamente, dejando escapar el aire vital entre sus labios. Estaba cansada de pensar. Le daban ganas de ser realmente un robot, y tener la opción de «apagado automático» a cierta hora del día, únicamente para no seguir dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo.

Observó con melancolía su cuaderno. Allí estaban los secretos que tan bien guardaba. Sí, ése era su cofre de oro. Y ojalá el mar no lo rechazase cuando decidiera arrojarlo… y quizá arrojarse ella también.

—Aquí estás. Te esperé, y como no llegaste, supuse que estarías aquí.

Se sentó a su lado, con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión destellando en los ojos azules. Él, su amigo. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

El único que ofrecía su amistad sin pedirle nada más a cambio que el mismo sentimiento. Le sonrió levemente, a manera de saludo.

—Lo siento, estaba descansando. Lamento haberte hecho esperar —contestó con remordimiento. Él no merecía que le mintiese. No estaba descansando. Estaba agobiándose a propósito para poder lamentarse cuando llegara a su casa sobre lo miserable que era su maldita vida.

—No hay problema. Tenía práctica, y demoramos un poco más de lo habitual. Yo era el que temía haberte hecho esperar —explicó con una amable sonrisa. Ella era su mejor amiga. Jamás la dejaría sola. Sobre todo, porque esperaba a "la otra", a aquella niña que nunca había regresado después del accidente. La esperaría hasta que diera el último aliento. Eso hacían los verdaderos amigos.

Eriol analizó con su peculiar habilidad los ojos verdosos de su amiga, encontrando de nuevo ese brillo que escondía algo importante, algo que Sakura ocultaba. No le haría hablar. Como amigo, esperaba que su confianza fuera correspondida, y por eso aguardaría hasta que ella decidiera que era momento de decirlo.

Sakura, en tanto, observaba los haces de luz que se filtraban por la copa de los árboles. En ese momento necesitaba estar sola. No quería ser grosera, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

—Eriol…

—Lo sé —dijo con sonrisa cómplice el aludido. Levantándose con agilidad, acomodó sus gafas, que le daban un aire enigmático—. No necesitas que te acompañe a casa¿verdad? —la chica negó de inmediato—. Bueno, cuídate. Mañana arreglamos nuestro pendiente. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto… —murmuró, viéndole marchar. Ella no se percató, pero una suave caricia, consoladora, se posó en su mano. Como un soplo. Luego, se esfumó. Sin embargo, Eriol sonrió.

**OoOoO**

—Esto no me gusta para nada.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Crees que es hora de ayudarla? Todos creíamos que podría superarlo. No obstante, ha pasado el tiempo, y su sufrimiento está haciendo que _todos_ sufran.

—Lo sé.

La blancura no era humana en aquel sitio. De hecho, los utensilios que tenían aspecto normal en realidad entrañaban miles de sorpresas. Por ejemplo, aquel espejo que dos personas contemplaban con suma atención. Un espejo que, en otra dimensión, sería "extraño". En él, aparecía la imagen de una joven recostada en el césped, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Una de las personas, que tenía el cabello rojizo, se acercó para ver con detenimiento el rostro de la muchacha.

—Hay que hacer algo, Yue— le dijo a su acompañante. Un joven de cabellos plateados, casi blancos, con ojos como el hielo—. Sabes que esto es peligroso. Además… ella… No puede estar sucediéndole esto. No se lo merece. No después de todo lo que hizo desinteresadamente por nosotros.

—Lo sé, Kaho, ya te lo dije —respondió con el mismo tono de siempre. Uno bastante monótono—. ¿Qué quieres hacer¿Hablar con el rey?

—No sé. Quizá él no apruebe mis ideas. Ni las tuyas. Él ya tomó una decisión. Además, ni siquiera está la princesa para pedirle ayuda.

—Está en una misión.

—Sí. Ella la solicitó. Hizo ver al rey que también era su deber ayudar a los humanos. Y el rey Clow fue quien aceptó.

—¿Aceptó?

—Sí —dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos—. Yo no lo creí cuando me lo contaron. Pero la princesa ya no está aqui, así que supongo que está allá abajo.

—No deberías decirlo de esa manera —le reprendió—. Tú también vienes de allá, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Está bien, está bien —agitó una mano, en un gesto despreocupado—. Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo… Además, ahora subí de rango —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Sí, pero… —su mirada nuevamente se posó en la chica del espejo—. Ahora ella es nuestra prioridad. Siempre lo ha sido. No podemos abandonarla. En cierto modo, es nuestra amiga, aunque ella no lo sepa. Me entristece saber que su corazón no es el de antes. La extrañamos.

—Entiendo eso, Kaho —dijo Yue, alejándose un poco hasta llegar a un gran ventanal. Muchas nubes blancas inundaban el paisaje—. Todo depende del rey. Nosotros no podemos intervenir.

—Claro que pueden —declaró una tercera voz.

Ataviado con blancas ropas, un hombre con anteojos había ingresado a la habitación momentos antes. Su rostro emanaba amabilidad, derrochaba comprensión. No por nada era el rey. Se había ganado el título sólo por sus méritos, como se acostumbraba hacer en el lugar. Con presteza, se acercó al espejo. Kaho y Yue hicieron reverencias, y se apartaron para no interferir en su campo visual.

—Haremos algo. No deben dudar de eso. Se lo debemos.

—¿Le dará un guardián? —preguntó Kaho, un poco anonadada de que él estuviera dispuesto a acceder tan condescendiente a sus peticiones.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que tampoco somos omnipotentes. Además, todo dependerá de ella. Si es capaz de creer en el futuro…

Curvó los labios ligeramente, con misterio, antes de abandonar la estancia.

Yue y Kaho se miraron extrañados. Aquella sonrisa no les gustaba nada. Sobre todo, porque indicaba posibles intervenciones, y como consecuencia, complicaciones. No obstante, si podían ayudarla, harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Después de todo, ella no era cualquier persona… Era Sakura.

**OoOoO**

Miró el reloj por quinta vez. Marcaba las seis. Sabía que eso le podría traer problemas.

Aunque… Ya no creía que podría estar peor. Como estaba era lo más bajo a lo que podía llegar un ser humano. Vivir como condenado, sin vivir realmente.

Observó la figura del pingüino cuando pasó frente al parque. No pudo verlo más de dos segundos. Demasiados recuerdos asaltaban su mente, y era casi doloroso incluso respirar. De hecho, tuvo que detenerse a inhalar con un poco más de cuidado. Hizo el supremo esfuerzo por controlarse sola y resistir el impulso de utilizar el efectivo inhalador que traía en su bolso. Ella podía… Era capaz de muchas cosas…

Sacó el inhalador y lo puso en su boca. Presionó dos veces, y respiró con fuerza.

No era capaz. Por eso su padre la había llevado a médico. Porque era conciente que ella no podía sola. Que necesitaba ayuda. Y, incluso con todo eso, no era suficiente.

Seguía siendo infeliz. Seguía conjurando maldiciones contra su destino, que se había encaprichado con ponerle las cosas difíciles.

Guardó el inhalador y reanudó su marcha. Seguramente le esperaba una reprimenda en su casa por llegar tarde. Bueno, tarde no era, pero debía admitir que no había avisado, y seguramente los había preocupado. Se había quedado escribiendo bajo el árbol, y cuando había visto la hora, daban las seis menos quince, y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Un ruido llamó su atención.

Pasos. Muy cerca de ella.

Atinó a correr hacia su casa. Definitivamente para la próxima estaría más pendiente de la hora.

**OoOoO**

Tomó un poco de aquella suave sustancia blanca. La odiaba. Porque le recordaba dónde estaba. Y dónde jamás podría regresar. Sus dedos la estrujaron hasta que escurrió entre sus dedos como agua. Odiaba ese lugar. Se suponía que debía sentirse bien. Feliz. Porque había logrado lo que muchos no lograban. Pero, a pesar de todo, nada suponía un consuelo. Extrañaba muchas cosas que no volvería a tener. No mentalizaba haberlas perdido.

—Demonios… —masculló entre dientes. No podía desear estar muerto. _Porque ya lo estaba_.

—No deberías pronunciar esa palabra aquí arriba. Podrías ir a parar a un lugar que no te gustaría para nada.

—¡Señorita Kaho! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento rápido. Se inclinó, dándole un saludo formal—. Lo lamento, no fue mi intención —las mejillas se le pintaron de un leve tono rojizo. Kaho sonrió, divertida.

—No hay problema, recuerda no hacerlo otra vez.

—Lo recordaré —levantando la cabeza, se fijó en que ella no acostumbraba interrumpirlo cuando visitaba su lugar favorito—. ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó con un deje de desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos.

La pelirroja rió internamente. Aquel chico nunca cambiaría. Aunque quizá… Sonrió con complicidad. Quizá después de todo sí cambiaría. El chico aumentó su extrema precaución a ver aquella sonrisita que él consideraba maliciosa.

—El rey Clow requiere tu presencia —sonrió al verlo palidecer. Ya suponía que se pondría así al darle la noticia—. No te asustes. No es nada malo.

—Eso espero —tragó saliva con dificultad. Que el rey le llamara no era nada bueno. Todo lo contrario. No le gustaba nada aquella sensación que le decía que algo le ocurriría, algo que él no tenía planeado.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el edifico que cumplía funciones como palacio. Kaho observó las espaldas del chico con reprobación.

—Guarda tus alas —le recordó.

El muchacho bufó. Una leve luz le rodeó, luego una corriente de aire cálida, formando un torbellino que lo rodeó. Después de un instante, sus alas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, varias plumas flotaban alrededor.

Antes de entrar al palacio, una suave brisa desordenó sus ya rebeldes cabellos castaños.

**OoOoO**

Se derrumbó junto a la puerta. Estaba salvada. Echó un último vistazo al reloj. Seis y veinte. Un récord.

Después de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera de su vida, caminó hasta la cocina.

—¿Papá¿Touya¡Ya llegué!

Esperó un instante para escuchar una respuesta que jamás llegó. Estaba harta de eso. Miró la pizarrita donde anotaban los deberes. Su padre había viajado por una emergencia a Tokyo, y no regresaría en cinco días. Por otro lado, su hermano estaría en la casa de Yukito atendiendo unos deberes, y se quedaría a dormir allá.

Suspiró. Sola de nuevo. Cuando ellos decían que jamás la dejaban sola. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero se prohibió terminantemente derramar esos cristales tan denigrantes. No podía llorar cada vez que la realidad le recordaba su presencia. Cada vez que recordaba que sus sueños sólo eran eso… Sueños. Observó con desaliento la foto de su madre que estaba sobre la repisa.

La extrañaba. Ella se había ido por su culpa.

Un dolor se le enterró en el pecho, arrojándola de rodillas al piso. No podía estar sucediendo nuevamente. Todo se repetía para su pesar. Y por más que intentaba, los hilos del destino ya estaban entretejidos.

Sin poder siquiera negarse, una lágrima calló al suelo.

**OoOoO**

—Por estas importantes razones, te nombro su ángel guardián. La protegerás y cuidarás hasta que ella decida romper el supremo pacto contigo. Antepondrás su felicidad a la tuya, y sus necesidades a las tuyas. Le entregarás cariño y amistad incondicionalmente, tal como ella nos enseñó a hacer a nosotros. Y procurarás ayudarla. Porque de ti dependemos nosotros. Recuerda eso.

El rey Clow, sentado en su trono, acababa de pronunciar las palabras para designar a un nuevo ángel guardián. Frente a él, el chico de cabellos castaños le observaba seriamente, prestando fiel atención a cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, una presencia extraña le desconcentró. De un extremo del salón, una mujer se acercó al rey, con sumo respeto.

—Él será quien cuide a tu hija —le dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa. La mujer sonrió con mucha alegría.

—¿De verdad¡Eso es maravilloso¡Muchas gracias, Clow¡En verdad te lo agradezco!

—Para nada, Nadeshiko. Sabes que tu hija necesita un guardián, sobre todo ahora —su voz se había vuelto un murmullo desconsolado.

El semblante de la mujer se entristeció. El chico, desconcertado por sus reacciones, carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo retirarme, rey?

Nadeshiko reparó en el muchacho, y su alegría regresó de inmediato. Con paso rápido, llegó a su lado, y le cogió las manos. Él se sonrojó, y embobado, se perdió en los ojos esmeralda que le miraban con cariño maternal y profundo agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla —mirando al rey, consultó—¿Puedo regalarle algunos dones?

El rey sonrió. Nadeshiko Kinomoto era la bondad en persona, al igual que lo era su hija. Hasta al menos un tiempo…

—Por supuesto, recuerda no sobrepasarte. Mira que podría tomar el lugar de un arcángel —bromeó.

Ella, haciendo caso omiso a la jugarreta, vio los ojos ámbar frente a ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kohaku, señora Kinomoto —respondió él sin inmutarse. La mujer frente a él esperaba otra respuesta. Carraspeó—. Syaoran Li.

—Syaoran… Gracias de nuevo. Por cuidar de mi hija, recibirás unos obsequios —apartándose de él, elevó las manos a la altura de la cintura—. Dame tus manos.

El nuevo ángel guardián obedeció. La mujer le parecía muy interesante. Sobre todo por los obsequios que había mencionado. Curioso, prestó atención cuando una luz rosada los rodeó, encerrándolos en una burbuja y haciendo desaparecer cualquier ruido existente.

"_Un guardián completo logrará su misión. Por eso, yo, Nadeshiko, te doy los siguientes dones con el fin de lograr la felicidad de mi hija. Podrás materializarte en el mundo humano, así como mostrar tus alas y tus cualidades y habilidades de ángel, para aplacar su soledad. Podrás entrar en su mente y recuerdos, para sanar su sufrimiento. Podrás dormir como humano, para estar a su lado durante las frías noches. Podrás actuar y sentir otra vez como humano, para ser su amigo. Todo esto sólo si ella lo desea. Porque ella es la llave a la felicidad de nuestro mundo y el de ella_".

Syaoran estaba boquiabierto. Eso era… demasiado. Simple y llanamente demasiado. ¿Es que la chica, Sakura, verdaderamente era tan importante, y buena, como todos decían? Si su madre estaba dando todos esos dones a un desconocido para protegerla, seguramente su protegida era muy especial. Sin saberlo, sonrió. Tenía ganas de conocerla en persona. Y a pesar de que pensaba discutir la decisión del rey, se arriesgaría a regresar al mundo humano. Después de todo, tan malo no podía ser.

**OoOoO**

La noche caía en Tomoeda. Sobresaltada, despertó hallándose tendida en el sillón de la sala de estar. No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado allí, pero estaba satisfecha con no haberse dormido en el suelo. Se secó el rastro de las lágrimas antes de levantarse. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba ser débil. Odiaba vivir. Buscaba razones, pero siempre más de alguna se le escapaba.

Eriol era su amigo. A veces pensaba en contarle cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, él era hombre. Probablemente se burlaría diciendo que era una niña por pensar de esa forma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, caminó hasta la cocina. No tenía ganas de comer, pero Touya había comentado en la mañana que estaba muy delgada, y su padre le había hecho prometer que comería más. Así que tomando un bol, vertió un poco de leche con cereal, acusándose de que eso no era suficiente, y consolándose con que bastaba para seguir moviendo su cuerpo de monstruo, como le llamaba su hermano.

Decidida a no acostarse temprano, prefirió encender el televisor y buscar una película que le entretuviera lo suficiente hasta que dieran las diez. No tenía deberes, y sus poemas estarían relegados durante unas horas.

**OoOoO**

Desconcertada, se concentró en aquella presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa. Por fin había llegado la ayuda esperada.

—_Ya llegó, Eriol _—dijo una voz celestial, que no interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, sino la mente de su protegido.

—¿En serio¿Lo sentiste?

—_Sí, recién. Y seguramente es su guardián._

Eriol miró con ternura a la chica frente a él. El resto no podía verla ni escucharla, porque era inmaterial, pero para él, su existencia era absolutamente imprescindible.

Tal como lo sería el guardián de Sakura para ella.

**OoOoO**

Bostezando, apagó el aparato al que ella denominaba "caja infernal". Eran las diez y media, y se había pasado desde las siete sentada como sedentaria observando películas y el noticiario, sólo para descubrir que pintar y escribir era lo suyo. No obstante, ya no podía pintar. Los colores se habían esfumando de su mente, como neblina. Así de simple. No lucharía por recuperar lo que ya se había perdido definitivamente.

Le quedaba su pobre habilidad para escribir, así que seguiría en eso. Con cuaderno en mano, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, y levantó la mano para encender la luz. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Alguien estaba en su cuarto. Alguien desconocido. Alguien que podía hacerle daño.

Un ladrón, dedujo. Pero… aquel individuo no parecía un ladrón. Sobre todo, porque a pesar de que la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le daba por la espalda, reconocía la musculatura de un chico. Y también estaba quieto al centro de la habitación, como esperando algo.

Y… vestía de negro. Mal indicio.

Hizo amago de gritar, y quedó en eso. En un intento. El intruso le había cubierto la boca con su mano, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra. Otra mano se encontraba en su cintura, acercándola a él.

Asustada y sonrojada, miró el rostro del supuesto ladrón. Estupefacta, vio color para su propio asombro. Tierra. Color tierra y color oro. Así eran los ojos del chico que la tenía abrazada y amordazada. No pudo pensar, no pudo moverse. El color había vuelto. Podría pintar otra vez. Sujetó con fuerza el cuaderno que estaba entre él y ella. ¿Quién era¿Y qué hacía allí?

Él, por su parte, nuevamente se zambulló en un mar esmeralda. Porque descubrió que la hija de Nadeshiko tenía los mismos ojos de su madre. Y a la vez eran diferentes. Brillantes. Nebulosos. Le gustaban. Le gustaban mucho. Y, totalmente desconcertado, se dio cuenta que le gustaba también el calor del cuerpo de la chica, y los destellos que arrojaba su cabello miel. Y la piel suave bajo su mano. Y si era tan buena, amable y bondadosa como decían arriba, Sakura Kinomoto era un verdadero ángel.

Y él, como que se llamaba Syaoran Li, sin dudar la protegería. Sólo para ver brillar esos ojos nebulosos.

Se convertiría en su ángel guardián.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, me he animado a subir mi primera historia, a pesar de que estoy escribiendo varias. Ésta es la que llevo más avanzada, con ocho capítulos. Me falta bastante, pero confío en que no la dejaré inconclusa. Menos teniendo las ideas y el tiempo para escribir. Espero comentarios y críticas, y que sea del agrado e interés de los lectores. 

Principalmente trataré la historia con algunos flashback para aclarar ciertos acontecimientos, y también usando los poemas, como han visto en este primer capítulo. Debo agregar que los poemas son de mi autoría e imaginación, para que no crean que los copio de algún libro. La inspiración surge de los mismos capítulos xD.

Bueno, pretendo regresar la próxima semana. Deséenme suerte, y que nada se interponga en mi camino.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Ángel ladrón

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí. **

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 2**

**«Ángel ladrón»**

_ Cuando pienses en que no hay salida  
Y que tu vida está a punto de acabar  
Recuerda que para cada ser hay un ángel  
Que protege sueños y esperanza…_

_Y si el recuerdo no llega  
Di su nombre de cristal  
Y en una suave ráfaga de viento  
Alas de luz aparecerán…_

Embelesado, esperó a que ella hiciese el primer movimiento. Le observaba con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, y le parecía ver cruzar las ideas en esos espejos de la naturaleza de un extremo a otro dentro de su cabeza, seguramente planeando cómo escapar. Aunque él no quería eso. Syaoran quería sentarse a conversar calmadamente con quien sería su protegida para dejarle bien claro que no sería su niñero, si era lo que se le venía a la mente con la palabra «guardián». Y, si bien la idea no le desagradaba del todo, tampoco era que estuviera muy contento por tener que cuidarla. Muy buenas referencias podía tener, pero él era relativamente feliz allá arriba. Le hubiese gustado regresar al mundo humano… vivo, no como el ángel guardián de la niña mimada del rey y el resto de los ángeles. Siendo sincero, había tenido entre ceja y ceja en un determinado momento abandonar al rey en su cháchara de palabras, mas todo se vio arruinado por la visita de la mamá de esa niña. Estaba seguro que en una realidad alterna él hubiera usado todos sus «excelentes modales» para hacerle saber al rey que le importaba un reverendo rábano qué le ocurriera a Sakura Kinomoto.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a ella, sus pensamientos distaban mucho de ese mundo alternativo. Porque no había nada desagradable en esos ojos que le observaban con cierto temor, y en esa piel que desprendía un calor atrayente.

Sentir…

Podía sentir el calor, y el frío, otra vez. Tendría la oportunidad de estar vivo, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, vivo en la práctica, aunque no en teoría.

En teoría sólo era un ángel con una misión divina. Un simple ángel guardián.

Los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban con miedo habían cambiado para cuando se dio cuenta. Las ideas sobre huir habían sido reemplazadas por vacío. Ella quedó muy quieta y laxa entre sus brazos, y la sujetó con medida fuerza, temiendo que se desmayase. En silencio rogó porque esto último no ocurriese. No tenía idea de primeros auxilios. Mejor dicho, no recordaba. Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron, e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia delante, acariciando con sus cabellos miel la mano que cubría sus labios. Se preguntó que le ocurría. ¿Se había rendido?...

¡Se había rendido! Se veía resignada, y eso no le gustó nada. Rendirse fácilmente no estaba escrito en su código de honor. Frunció el ceño, una característica muy común en él. Aquella chica no estaba bien…

Sí, Sakura se había rendido. Analizando la situación y sus circunstancias en menos de un minuto, llegó a desalentadoras conclusiones. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Estaba sola, sin ningún objeto para defenderse a su alcance, y, por supuesto, él era muy alto y mucho más fuerte que ella. Así que sin esperanza a la que aferrarse, se relajó en sus brazos, dispuesta a aceptar a regañadientes lo que fuera a suceder, muy conciente de lo descabellada que sonaba su resolución. Por ello no se esperaba que él dejara de cubrirle la boca y pusiera gentilmente la mano en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo, mirándola con una mezcla de enfado y ternura.

—_Sakura Kinomoto¿verdad?_ —dijo él, sobresaltándola con su voz grave, sin soltar ni un milímetro el agarre de su cintura. Sakura se removió inquieta. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—Primer ladrón que sabe el nombre de su víctima —susurró con un tono angelical que para Syaoran más bien fue como una canción. Le recordó al canto de la princesa, pero esta voz era mucho más tierna. Reparó con enojo ante el apodo utilizado por ella, luego de perderse en su melodía armoniosa lo suficiente para considerarse tonto.

—_¿La-ladrón?_—exclamó entre sorprendido y ofendido. O sea, un ladrón iba a parar al infierno, no al cielo. No había punto de comparación.

Él era un ángel. Un ser celestial con derecho a la felicidad eterna en el paraíso entre las nubes, no un simple, vulgar y patético ladrón. Si le pedían opinión, esa niña era una estúpida…

—Claro. Estás a la mitad de la noche en mi habitación, a oscuras y solo, vestido con ropa negra. ¿Qué quieres que piense¿Que eres mi nuevo tutor de matemáticas?

… O más bien muy lógica y razonable. Tenía toda la razón, y él odiaba estar equivocado. Y para colmo de males, ella no lo decía burlándose, sino sólo afirmándolo. Le dieron ganas de darse contra una pared, o algo lo suficientemente sólido para noquearlo.

De todas formas, él no tenía la culpa. Cuando le habían enviado, únicamente le dijeron que "aterrizaría" en su casa, sin especificar en qué parte. Nunca creyó que lo haría en su cuarto. Se consolaba con que al menos no lo habían vestido de blanco… Eso hubiera sido humillante.

—Bien, estoy sola, señor ladrón. Así que, por favor, si toma lo que quiere sin hacerme daño le estaré muy agradecida.

Syaoran quedó boquiabierto por segunda vez, aunque ahora por una razón muy diferente a la primera. ¿Acaso ella no tenía miedo?

Sí, lo tenía. Temblaba entre sus brazos, y estaba pálida. Estaba muy, muy asustada. Sin quererlo esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Sakura pasara saliva con dificultad. Ella era un tanto especial. Y para ella, él era un tanto extraño.

Con cuidado quitó el brazo que abrigaba su cintura, y la guió hasta sentarla en la cama, a su lado. Dio un largo suspiro antes de disponerse a explicarle qué era lo que ocurría. La miró sólo para notar que contemplaba la alfombra como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

—_En realidad no soy un ladrón…_

—Estás descalzo —espetó Sakura, interrumpiéndolo. Él movió sus pies, sintiendo la textura suave de la superficie que pisaba.

—_De donde vengo no es necesario usar zapatos_ —rió levemente. El sonido encantó a Sakura, haciendo que su verde mirar se perdiera en el rostro con rasgos masculinos—._Digamos que no podemos lastimarnos. Siempre pisamos algo suave, es como esponja. Aunque es molesta porque se pega en la ropa, y para mí, que me gusta tenderme en el suelo de vez en cuando para meditar, es un calvario limpiar mis prendas. Recuerdo que el otro día dijeron que era una oveja…_ —una pequeña vena se marcó en su sien, denotando que el comentario hecho por Kaho Mizuki no había sido muy acertado.

Sakura pensó en cómo se vería una oveja pintada con zapatos. Una manera extraña de razonar para gente normal, pero muy natural en alguien como ella.

—Una oveja… Una oveja gris… Una oveja gris disfrutando del sol… —las ideas creativas de Sakura salían en palabras sin que se diera cuenta. Acostumbraba a hablar sola por las noches, cuando le daban sus momentos creativos al escribir. Claro que ahora estaba ocupando el mismo recurso para la pintura. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba conversando con un desconocido, que podía ser un psicópata o un asesino, y no hacía nada para apartarlo o echarlo—. Lo siento. Entonces¿de dónde vienes?

Syaoran, luego de reírse más con aquellos comentarios tan inusuales, se puso rígido. Aquella era una de las preguntas del millón. No sabía cómo lo tomaría. Ojalá no lo acusara de loco…

—_Del cielo._

Tragó saliva. Ni había respirado para decírselo. Vio como Sakura apretujaba su falda en sus puños. Parecía un tanto nerviosa. Lo asustó cuando se puso de pie de un salto, y le dio la espalda. Su voz fue un murmullo lastimero al volver a hablar.

—Mamá… ¿Conoces a mi mamá?

—_Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Por lo que sé, está allá hace unos años._

Su protegida salió de la habitación como si la persiguiera el diablo. No se esperaba esa reacción tras su respuesta. Es decir¿sabía que estaba muerta, o no¿O es que la mujer había sido malvada en vida, y Sakura esperaba que estuviera pagando penas en el infierno?

Para Sakura no era esa la cuestión. Todo tenía que ver con la culpa. Con saber que su madre estaba muerta por su culpa. Ella había sido la única responsable por su muerte. Cayeron más lágrimas de sus ojos cuando llegó al final de la escalera en el primer piso. No quería recordar. Quería olvidar. Acabar con todo de una buena vez, para dejar de lamentarse y vivir como autómata.

Syaoran la siguió. Alcanzó a ver su silueta cuando atravesó la puerta para salir al patio.

—_¡Kinomoto¡Oye, espera! _—no veía un cambio favorable. Se estrujó el cabello con desesperación mientras salía de la casa—. _¡Sakura!_

La sensación del césped frío contra su piel era exquisita. En vida, jamás había sido capaz de apreciar detalles como ese… Bueno, ahora no importaba mucho. No cuando la imagen de Sakura sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo, abrazada a sus rodillas, le golpeó con fuerza y formó un nudo en su garganta. No acostumbraba a conmoverse fácilmente… Pero ella…

Sakura parecía un frágil cristal a punto de romperse. A punto de fragmentarse en miles de pedazos que jamás se podrían volver a unir. Syaoran no sabía cómo actuar. Jamás había observado algo igual. Porque siempre que ocurría, él huía. Detestaba a la gente débil, a las personas que lloraban. Para él, lo más importante era ser fuerte. No llorar. No dejarse influenciar. Evadía a la gente que aparentaba debilidad, y cuando él mismo sentía ganas de llorar, entrenaba hasta que sus manos dolían y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

Con Sakura era diferente. Y eso lo dejó atónito. No sentía ganas de escapar, sino de consolarla. No deseaba reprenderla, sino decirle palabras de aliento. Sus pies se deslizaron hasta llegar frente a ella. Se arrodilló, y como haría un padre con una hija deslizó la mano suavemente por su pelo castaño miel. Las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos hicieron que la angustia aumentara. No quería verla sufrir.

Empero aunque él no lo quisiera, Sakura sufría igual. A pesar del tiempo, no era capaz de superar la pérdida. El que su madre no estuviera le recordaba frecuentemente su incompetencia y culpabilidad, y la hundía más en el abismo de la tristeza y la desesperación. Estaba agotada. Cansada de vivir. Cansada de enfrentar los demonios que destruían sus defensas y minaban su confianza. Cansada de tratar de demostrar a sí misma y a los demás que podía, cuando la verdad era una muy distinta. Y cansada de recibir la lástima de los demás.

De un manotazo apartó la mano de Syaoran, sin importarle nada más que quedarse sola. Él se quedó de piedra. Le habían engañado. Ésta no era Sakura Kinomoto. La chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto era conocida en el cielo por ser un ejemplo a seguir para el resto de los ángeles. Incluso en algún momento lo había sido para él. ¿Qué había sucedido para que aquella dulce niña fuera sustituida por la Sakura que él tenía enfrente? Apretó los puños con fuerza. No era más que una mocosa malcriada, que por perder a su mami se desvivía llorando y gimoteando.

—_Lo único que sabes hacer es llorar¿no es cierto?_ —criticó con rabia. No podía explicarse porqué ella actuaba así. Él estaba muerto, sin derecho a oportunidades, y no lloriqueaba. Ella vivía. ¿Por qué desperdiciaba tiempo lamentándose¡Era una tontería! —. _No eres más que una niñita llorona. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de condolerte y enfrentar los problemas¡Yo estoy muerto¡Yo debería ser el que llorara, no tú, maldita sea¡Estás viva¡Deja de quejarte!_

Hubiera seguido lastimando su corazón ya herido, pero ella no se lo permitió. No quería escuchar más de lo mismo. No cuando su respuesta era la mejor que podía dar.

—Yo también estoy muerta, pero por dentro. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. No te necesito. Ni a ti, ni a nadie de los que me acusan. Si quieren que siga siendo un robot, lo seré. Aunque no por eso me sentiré viva otra vez. No volveré a vivir, cuando personas como tú fueron las que me mataron.

Estaba equivocado. Había dejado la grande. Lo sabía porque los ojos esmeraldas no tenían fondo. Ni brillo. Era como si se los hubiese arrancado.

Cuando la vio entrar a la casa actuando como sonámbula, definitivamente se dio cuenta que estar tanto tiempo entre angelitos le había vuelto imbécil, ya que no sabía reconocer entre consolar y atribular. Como ángel… era un fiasco.

**OoOoO**

—No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo creerlo! —se quejaba Kaho frente al espejo—. ¿Qué fue lo que le enseñamos a ese chico¡Acaba de aumentar su dolor, cuando le dijimos que tenía que hacerla feliz!

—No pretendías que Syaoran cambiara de pronto¿no? —contestó Yue, monocorde—. No entiendo porqué el rey le escogió. Tú tenías más potencial para ser su guardián.

—Incluso su madre… ¡Ella era la persona correcta!

Kaho había borrado la sonrisa que le había causado ver a Syaoran consolando a Sakura. Creyó que la entendería, que trataría de comprender, a pesar de que sería difícil. Pero no. El castaño se había ido por la tangente. En vez de ayudar empeoraba las cosas.

Aunque… El talismán de la misma Sakura era la clave…

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Milagrosamente, Yue curvó ligeramente los labios. Kaho sonrió abiertamente. Incluso su compañero estaba de acuerdo con esa gran verdad. Sólo podían confiar. En que Sakura saldría del pozo de soledad, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**OoOoO**

Dio vueltas en la cama tras sentir el ruido molesto del despertador. Quería dormir. En realidad, quería dormir para siempre, mas debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

No quería ir a clases. No iría.

Se había encerrado en su habitación para acostarse y poder dormir, a pesar de que estuvo llorando hasta que el dolor de cabeza le hizo visitar el mundo de los sueños. No le importaba ese sujeto. Seguramente se había ido al lugar de donde venía.

Del cielo.

Deseaba poder visitar ese lugar, y ver a su madre.

Se sentó en la cama sin abrir los ojos para que la luz no le encandilara. Cogió a tientas el despertador de la mesita de noche, y lo apagó. Luego, bostezando un poco, se acurrucó en su cama para seguir descansando. Después le pediría a Eriol los apuntes del día. Sus profesores sabían que no siempre asistía a clases, y por eso, luego de conversar con su padre unos meses atrás, no pedían justificativos ni certificados ni nada parecido. Eso hacía más fácil aún faltar.

Cogió el osito de felpa que le había regalado Yukito tres años atrás para abrazarlo. Yukito, el amigo de su hermano, había sido su amor platónico durante meses. Pero luego del accidente, no tenía ni cabeza ni corazón para pensar en nada ni en nadie. Hasta el sentimiento que creía tan profundo, el amor hacia él, había quedado sepultado entre los escombros de su anterior yo. Arrojó el peluche hacia los pies de la cama. Tampoco necesitaba recuerdos dolorosos que se le clavaran como espinas.

Syaoran estaba levemente… molesto, o disgustado. Términos bastante inocentes. Considerando que no era agradable recibir un "osazo" en medio de la cara. Sabía que no había sido intencional, pero igual dolía.

Cuando había subido a la habitación, Sakura estaba dormida, y su cara se encontraba adornada por cristales húmedos. En un arranque de cariño, salido de no sabía dónde, secó con paciencia, algo anormal en él, cada uno de aquellos surcos que habían sido la muestra de su sufrimiento. Arrepentido por la forma en que la había tratado, se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, frente a la cama, para observarla dormir. Él no podría hacerlo hasta que ella lo dijera, así que su deber como guardián, por el momento, era velar sus sueños. Varias veces en la noche ella se había reacomodado, inquieta, sudando frío y quejándose, y él había susurrado las palabras de paz para tranquilizarla, aunque el efecto fuera extrañamente menor al habitual.

Tomando el oso, titubeó sobre despertarla. Sería raro para ella ya que estaba sola en la casa, y aún no confiaba en que le hubiese creído, además no había acabado de explicarle la noche anterior. Así que se quedó allí, disfrutando de los rayos cálidos del sol que le daban en la espalda y hacían que se sintiera relajado y cobijado.

Había sonreído al ver sus ropas. Negras. Sakura tenía razón. El pantalón de corte recto y la camisa sin mangas, ambas prendas de color negro, no era el atuendo de un ser de su categoría. En vez de ángel parecía delincuente. Pero combinaban con sus alas…

Sus alas…

Apretó los labios. No quería recordar sus alas. Tema cerrado por el momento. La prioridad era Sakura y su misión. Las alas eran asunto aparte.

Un sonido lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Su pijama era rosa pálido. Una polera, y un short que le hizo moverse un poco avergonzado en su puesto de vigilante. No era correcto verla en aquellas fachas, pero qué podía hacer. No tenía dónde ir. Sólo podía estar con ella, y la mejor idea que había tenido había sido cuidarla mientras dormía.

Su cabello miel se hallaba un tanto desordenado, y le daba un aspecto encantador. Tenía las mejillas levemente arreboladas. Frunció el ceño. Eso no era buena señal. Lo supo cuando la vio dejarse caer a la cama otra vez.

—No de nuevo… —se quejó Sakura. Fiebre. Y eso le decía sólo una cosa. Gripe.

Grandioso. Quería quedarse en casa para pintar, pero ni siquiera podría salir de la cama. No podía ponerse en pie. Era absurdo. El día anterior estaba perfectamente…

Había salido por la noche sin abrigo, y se había sentado en el pasto. Dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de desesperación que hizo sonreír a Syaoran. Por culpa de él se había enfermado, y no podría disfrutar pintando.

—¿Por qué a mí?... —murmuró tapándose la cara con las manos—. ¡Diablos!

El sonido de su celular la hizo sentarse para poder contestar. Eriol. Su buen amigo Eriol. Justo en el momento apropiado.

—_¿Hola?_

—Hola, Eriol. Buenos días.

—_Buenos días, Sakura. Quería saber si hoy día tendrías tiempo en la tarde para…_

—Me llamaste sólo para despertarme y asegurarte que llegara a clases¿no es así? —sonrió. Eriol siempre hacía lo mismo. De vez en cuando la tiraba de la cama, por sus llamadas a esas horas de la mañana.

—_Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre semejante__atrocidad_ —veía la cara de su amigo sonriendo con aquel misterio peligroso.

—Pues… Da igual si era tu plan maestro. Estoy con gripe. Faltaré.

—_¿Tienes fiebre? _—el tono había cambiado automáticamente a uno preocupado.

—Sí, pero ya pasará. Tomaré unas tabletas y estaré mejor para la tarde. ¿Dónde…

—_¡No¿Cómo vas a salir en esas condiciones? Lo dejamos para otro día, Sakura. Puede ser el sábado, u otro día. No quiero que andes por ahí dando vueltas._

—Bien, "papá".

—_De acuerdo, "hija". Descansa y recupera fuerzas. Yo aviso a los profesores._

—Gracias. Cuídate.

—_Tú también. Adiós._

Syaoran había estado pensativo desde que escuchó ese nombre. Le sonaba de alguna parte, mas no recordaba de dónde. Y por alguna razón, sabía que era importante. Quizá si supiera el apellido…

Sakura se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía nauseas. No se enfermaba seguido, pero cuando ocurría debía guardar reposo en cama todo el día. De pronto, sintió que alguien la sujetaba. Extraño, supuestamente ni Touya ni su padre estaban en casa…

**OoOoO**

—_¿Qué sucedió?_

—Está con gripe —contestó Eriol dejando el aparato encima del escritorio. Se dispuso a arreglar su bolso—. No irá a clases, y por supuesto, tampoco iremos al parque, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hizo un puchero. Quería ir al parque para compartir con Sakura, aunque ella no pudiese verla. Le gustaba estar con ella, a pesar de ser tan diferente a como la conoció. Añoraba ver a la otra Sakura, esa niña alegre que derrochaba candidez al mundo. Eriol se quedó pensativo. Su ángel guardián siempre ideaba formas para pasar tiempo con Sakura, para ayudarle, sin embargo, nada habían logrado. Seguía teniendo esa personalidad apagada. Y para ambos, Sakura era alguien que no podían perder.

—_Está bien, Eriol. Otro día. Aunque debemos ir a verla. _

—¿No dijiste que habías sentido una presencia de ángel?

—_Sí, probablemente es el de ella, si bien no puedo asegurarlo. Sólo sentí la presencia en dirección a su casa. Y debo añadir que era de alguien muy poderoso. Pero…_

Eriol levantó la vista para instarla a seguir. Tomoyo se había quedado allí, quieta, con semblante preocupado.

—¿Pero qué? —dijo, haciendo que su ángel parpadeara.

—_Lo siento. Lo que ocurre es que… Bueno, la presencia de anoche no era "blanca", es decir, no era un ángel puro. No me imagino al rey enviando a un ángel incompleto para ser el guardián de Sakura. No sería la mejor ayuda. Podría hasta empeorar la situación. Y eso…_

—Traería problemas —acotó Eriol, terminando la frase—. ¿No sabes quién es?

—_No. Hay varios ángeles incompletos en el cielo. No significa que sean malos, sino que tienen sentimientos mitad ángeles, mitad humanos. Un tipo de hibrido, por decirlo de alguna forma._

—¿Te preocupa, verdad? —Eriol, a esas alturas, ya salía de su casa, una enorme mansión con varios años de antigüedad. Tomoyo "caminaba" a su lado, si podía decírsele así al hecho de flotar.

—_Un poco. No quiero que Sakura sufra. No se lo merece. Y el que su guardián sea incompleto podría ser fuente de amarguras para ella._

—Ya veremos que podemos hacer. No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase…

—…_todo estará bien _—completó el ángel, mientras su túnica blanca se agitaba con la brisa fresca de la mañana.

**OoOoO**

Sakura estaba impactada. Bueno, por un lado por estar con ese desconocido. Pero por otro… En el día, a la luz de sol, podía ver los reflejos de su cabello. Castaño oscuro. Como el chocolate. Aunque no era exactamente ese color. No podía definirlo con exactitud. Había colores que se le parecían, pero no eran el mismo. Le dieron ganas de tocar aquellos mechones de cabello, para comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían.

Sin embargo, reparó en que él no debía estar otra vez en su cuarto. Ni sujetándola.

—_No deberías levantarte_ —dijo él. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Se veía bastante molesto. Estaba molesto. Syaoran no comprendía cómo su protegida podía ser tan irresponsable. Estaba enferma, y se levantaba como si nada. ¿Y si perdía el conocimiento por ahí? Nadie podría ayudarla. Suspiró. Para eso estaba él ahora—. _Acuéstate. Yo te traeré el desayuno._

Sakura no se movió ni un milímetro. Sólo hizo lo que haría una chica de su edad con un completo extraño a solas en su cuarto… Gritar. Y empujarle para que le soltase.

Pero no la soltó. En vez de eso, ambos cayeron en la cama por el impulso que ella había hecho contra su pecho. Syaoran no la había soltado, y, por azares del destino, y culpa de los dos, Sakura estaba sobre él. En una cama. Se ruborizó completamente. No acostumbraba a hallarse en esa posición tan comprometedora muy seguido. Y tampoco ella. Claro que Sakura estaba sonrojada de antes por la fiebre…

—_Eres un poco impulsiva¿sabes?_ —dijo él con diversión, aunque conservando su cuota de timidez. Sentía la respiración de Sakura en el cuello, y eso le causaba una sensación de bienestar. Como si todo estuviera en paz. Pestañeó con rapidez. Él estaba en paz en el cielo, no con su protegida. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—Suéltame… —murmuró Sakura. No entendía para nada qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Y se sentía bastante aturdida. ¿Qué hacía encima de un chico guapo? Se reprendió. Él no era guapo, ni atractivo… ni nada por el estilo. Era un tipo de chico demente, o con serios problemas psicológicos para estar en su cuarto a esas horas de la mañana. Empezó a agitarse, desesperada por huir. Syaoran la aferró más fuerte.

—_Oye, quédate quieta. No te voy a hacer daño. Todo lo contrario. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Así que déjame hacer mi trabajo._

—¿Tu… trabajo? —replicó. Con eso si que se había perdido completamente. Él venía del cielo… Se rió suavemente. Le había creído sin reservas. Seguía siendo demasiado ingenua. Entonces¿qué era?— ¿Eres guardaespaldas?

Syaoran rodó los ojos. Otra confusión. Pero al menos no era tan denigrante como ser comparado con un ladrón. Estaba satisfecho por haberla hecho reír, de todas maneras. Y su risa era genial. Tenía que hacerla reír más seguido.

—_No, soy tu ángel guardián._

Sakura se quedó quieta. Como un muerto. Syaoran se preocupó. ¿Estaba en shock o qué? Iba a moverla cuando sintió que le temblaban los hombros. ¿Estaba llorando? Bueno, tendría que hacer que dejara de llorar. No obstante, una carcajada detuvo cualquier buena intención.

Ella se estaba riendo. Se estaba riendo… de él.

Se estaba riendo de Syaoran Li.

Aunque… eso no tenía importancia. No cuando era Sakura Kinomoto la que reía.

Pero no era impedimento para vengarse. Y lo haría de una manera sana. Cosquillas. Sonrió. Era la hora de la venganza.

Sakura se retorció encima de él. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Empezó a reír con más fuerza. No entendía cómo habían llegado a eso. No lo conocía, pero reía abiertamente con él. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más, lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, a la vez que trataba de detenerle.

—¡Por favor¡Piedad! —rogó. No importaba suplicar en sus circunstancias. Cuando la atacaban con cosquillas todo era válido—. ¡Para, por favor!

Syaoran recordó que estaba enferma, así que optó por dejarla tranquila. Ya había tenido suficiente. Por último, después le daría una lección similar para que no se burlase de él. Dejó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, para que ella supiera que estaba libre.

Pero Sakura estaba cansada. Ya no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Así que se quedó allí, tendida sobre él, sin importarle lo vergonzoso de la situación. Se sentía agotada, y estaba mucho más mareada que antes, con los oídos zumbándole y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, exánime—. No puedo moverme…

El ángel sonrió, enternecido. Sakura parecía una niña pequeñita. Le daban ganas de protegerla de cualquier cosa que osara lastimarla. Con cuidado, la tomó entre sus brazos para levantarse y tenderla en la cama otra vez. Ella le miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Algo le decía que él no era una persona malvada. Una corazonada le dictaba que debía confiar en él, que no había nada por lo que temer.

Syaoran se sentó en la cama. No quería agobiarla, mas tenía que decirle qué hacía allí para que confiase en él y le permitiese ayudarla.

—_Sé que estás cansada, pero tenemos que conversar. Y, debo pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté anoche_ —sus mejillas se colorearon, mientras miraba hacia la ventana tratando de ocultarse—. _No soy bueno tratando a las personas, y por eso aún me cuesta entender porqué me eligieron para ser tu ángel guardián._

—¿No… estabas bromeando? —Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—_No. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Creo que tendré que demostrártelo para que me creas. Más tarde haré algún truco que te deslumbre_ —declaró con una solemnidad burlona, aunque su semblante volvió a ser serio enseguida, clavando su mirada ámbar en su rostro—. _Pero ahora debo cuidarte, esa es una parte de la misión._

—¿Misión? —la chica no cabía del asombro. Era mucha información para ser asimilada tan rápidamente. Y a pesar de estar enferma, se sentía bien despierta, conciente y cuerda.

—_Sí. Mi misión es cuidarte, protegerte y hacerte feliz. Fui enviado por el rey, el gobernante de los ángeles. Él me escogió y dio la misión, y pretendo cumplir con mi compromiso. Hay algunos detalles que debes saber. Primero que nada, aunque tú me veas y escuches, no toda la gente lo hará. Hablo en tu mente, y de vez en cuando puedo proyectar mi voz a la mente de otras personas, al igual que mi imagen. Y también, debemos sellar el pacto que me convertirá oficialmente en tu guardián. Así tendré derecho a unos dones que me fueron entregados. _

—Espera, espera —le detuvo ella agitando las manos—. ¿Quieres que crea todos estos disparates¿Que eres un ángel y que estás aquí para protegerme?

Syaoran se desordenó los cabellos. Sabía que sería complicado, y por alguna razón había albergado las falsas esperanzas de que ella le creyera sin preguntar demasiado. Debía ser razonable. Claro que para su protegida era complicado aceptar su existencia. Él mismo, siendo humano, jamás hubiera creído en angelitos con alitas blancas y voces agudas. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se dijo que habría que tener paciencia, una cualidad que claramente no poseía.

—_Sé que es difícil, Sakura. Que no puede ser posible y racional que yo sea un ente mítico con alas blancas y que vuele de acá para allá cantando. Seguramente te los imaginas así. No es de esa manera._

—Entonces, supongamos que todo lo que dices es cierto. ¿Por qué necesitaría yo un guardián? —le desafió.

—_Eso tú lo sabes. A mí no me lo dijeron. Pero cada persona sabe porqué necesita un ángel guardián. Hay veces en que se te asigna uno de por vida, otras sólo por circunstancias eventuales. Es relativo. En tu caso… Bueno, esperemos que sea por un tiempo._

—No quieres estar aquí¿verdad? —Syaoran sintió remordimientos. No quería estar allí, por supuesto, porque estaba muerto. Sería un martirio sentir y vivir, y luego perderlo para regresar a donde debía estar. Por otro lado…

Por otro lado quería cuidarla. Quería cumplir su misión. Tenía un sentido del deber muy elevado, aunque también había algo más. Lo sentía. Torció los dedos de las manos. Estaba hecho un lío.

—_No lo sé…_ —confesó. No podía mentir, mandato angelical—. _Me gustaría echar un vistazo. Hace tiempo que no estoy aquí. El mundo ha cambiado, y sería entretenido verlo. Sin embargo… regresar después será… _—se calló antes de decir algo comprometedor.

—¿No podemos hacer que regreses? Es decir, si yo no quiero que seas mi ángel guardián, puedes irte¿o no?

—_No tengo idea…_ —arqueó una ceja—. _¿Me estás echando?_

—No, pero sí —sonrió ella—. Yo no pedí un ángel guardián, y tú no quieres serlo.

—_No pongas palabras en mi boca_ —masculló—. _No he dicho eso. Además, si me enviaron por decreto divino, creo que es inapelable. En fin, no nos queda otra que aceptar el destino._

—Como siempre… —susurró ella. Syaoran sintió la oleada de tristeza que llegó desde su mente. Sakura se reclinó mejor en la cama. Se sentía segura estando con él—. Bueno, ahora hablemos en serio. ¿Quién eres?

—_Ya te lo dije_ —contestó con desesperación. Todavía no le creía—. _¡Por todos los cielos¡No sé como hacer que me creas!_ —miró al techo como si le fuera a dar la respuesta. Sakura rió. Era divertido verle nervioso.

—Pregunté quién eres, no qué eres, señor ángel.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos y observó aquellos orbes verdes. Podía ver que le creía. ¡Le creía! Eso era fantástico. No tendría que…

—No significa que no tengas que demostrarlo —agregó Sakura.

El chico estrujó las manos. No todo podía ser tan fácil. Sonrió. Al menos le había creído. Era bastante ingenua… o muy buena persona.

—_Me llamo Syaoran Li. Al menos ese era mi nombre humano. También lo ocupo allá arriba, a pesar de que a algunos les dan un nuevo nombre._

—¿Y a ti te lo entregaron?

—_Sí. Me llamaron Kohaku._

—"Ámbar". Por el color de tus ojos —sonrió. Por fin podía distinguir colores. Estaba feliz.

—_Exacto. Tratan de mantener tu esencia con tu nombre, como si eso ayudara a que perduraras en el paso del tiempo. Una manera de permanecer en la eternidad._

—¿Y tus alas? —preguntó, ansiosa. Quería verlas. Seguramente podría mostrárselas.

Syaoran convirtió sus manos en puños. No quería hablar de ellas. Las odiaba. Sólo las veía cuando estaba solo, para recordarse que debía mejorar. Que todavía era un…

No quería pensar en eso. Le ponía de mal humor, y realmente no deseaba comportarse mal con Sakura, menos cuando ella estaba enferma. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero no le resultó. Ella lo notó, y sorprendiéndole, cogió una de sus manos. La piel de ella era cálida, reconfortante. Más agradable que la sensación de tenderse en las nubes.

—Si no puedes decirlo, no lo hagas. Yo también tengo muchos secretos. Secretos que es mejor guardar.

La sonrisa brotó sin poder evitarlo. Ella era buena. Ojalá la hubiese conocido en vida. Tal vez le hubiese ayudado a ser más feliz. Sufría tanto con todas las responsabilidades que tenía en el clan que lo único que quería era morir pronto. Y así ocurrió.

—_Gracias_ —se sonrojó—. _Quizá algún día puedas verlas._

—Me gustaría. Sólo si tú también lo quieres.

Después de todo, lo que había escuchado en el cielo sobre Sakura Kinomoto era cierto. Entonces¿para qué quería un ángel guardián? No lo necesitaba. La gente con la personalidad de ella eran felices¿no?

Por lo que sabía, Sakura era una niña comprensiva. Amable, bondadosa y gentil. Cariñosa, amigable y alegre. Le había sorprendido su actitud la noche anterior. Parecía una persona diferente. Pero en lo que llevaban de conversación, todo apuntaba a que los rumores eran ciertos. Era un humano bueno.

—Li¿podría pedirte un favor?

—_Claro. Y llámame Syaoran. Seremos cercanos de ahora en adelante._

—Bueno, Syaoran. Por favor¿podrías traer el botiquín que está en el baño? Hay medicamentos allí. Me duele mucho la cabeza…

—_Enseguida vuelvo_ —contestó, dejando con delicadeza la mano de ella sobre el edredón. Decidió ir caminando para no asustarla. Quizá, si flotaba, lo confundiría con un fantasma. Y él mismo se volvería loco con tanta comparación.

El baño estaba al fin del pasillo. Se recordó que más tarde era prudente recorrer la casa y los alrededores para ubicarse. Se demoró un poco en encontrar la cajita blanca con los antibióticos, pero al final la halló. Sintiendo una alegría inexplicable por poder ayudar a esa chica, corrió hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua.

**OoOoO**

—Bueno, pidió disculpas, eso es un logro —suspiró Kaho, claramente aliviada por la nueva actitud del reciente ángel guardián. Aunque… aún no creía el cambio. Había sido demasiado…

—Drástico —terminó Yue por ella. Caminó hacia la salida—. Será mejor que dejemos de vigilar. No hay que interferir en las misiones.

—Tienes razón. Aunque sea Sakura, lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se den.

—El rey se encargará de monitorear los avances —le recordó.

Kaho suspiró. Clow vigilaría de ahora en adelante. Y siendo Clow mucho no se podía esperar, ya que él pretendía dejar que todo siguiese su curso natural. Así que todo dependería de Syaoran. De cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar sin recibir, y de cuánto podía creer en Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí dejo otro emocionante (?) capítulo de mi fic. Ya juzgarán ustedes que tan entretenido quedó. 

Primero que nada¡muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! No creerán lo mucho que sube el ánimo leer los comentarios amables y sinceros que me dejan. Gracias por su apoyo, y por seguir la historia. Y también agradezco a todos esos lectores anónimos que pasan por aquí. Ojalá se animen un día de éstos a dejar su opinión. Poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas, así que no se impacienten xD. Obviamente, siempre hay detallitos que dejo, y que más adelante aclararé. Todo a su tiempo.

Como comentario personal del capi, Syaoran fue un poquito antipático al principio, todo para que se diera cuenta de hay ocasiones en que nos equivocamos, y bastante. El pobrecito cree que lo estafaron con Sakura, ya sabrán que tan cierto es eso. Aunque se las da muy bien de enfermero xD. Y en el cielo lo vigilan. Nada puede hacer el chico sin que todos lo sepan, jeje. Sakura ya muestra una de sus múltiples personalidades. Comprenderán a qué me refiero más adelante, cuando las conversaciones con Syaoran sean algo más creíbles que toda esa palabrería de los angelitos cantores xD.

Milagrosamente, nada impidió que trajera el capítulo semanal prometido. Será porque ya estoy de vacaciones (adiós universidad), y puedo escribir con total libertad. Eso es bueno. Al menos, me da más tiempo para que las ideas fluyan y ustedes se entretengan.

Detengo mis desvaríos de escritora media loca, o sino no acabo nunca. Nos vemos la próxima semana, y pasen por el ítem de abajo que dice "submit review", por favor xD.


	3. Entre bondad y dolor

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí.**

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 3**

_**«Entre bondad y dolor»**_

_¿Cuántos relojes rigen el tiempo?  
¿Cuántas estrellas alumbran los cielos?  
¿Cuántos mortales pisan la tierra?  
¿Cuántos ángeles vislumbran las nubes?_

_Entre bondad y dolor  
No hay respuestas  
Sólo preguntas  
Que jamás podrán aspirar  
A una verdad absoluta_

_Porque la bondad cura  
Y el dolor hiere  
En un ciclo sin fin  
P__or luz y oscuridad armado_

_Hasta que las manillas del reloj se detengan…  
Y las estrellas de los cielos se apaguen…_

La luz que entraba por la ventana era difusa, pues ya estaba atardeciendo. El aburrimiento se adhería a las paredes como moho. Estaba terriblemente aburrido. Pasar encerrado todo el día en una habitación haciendo nada no era una experiencia muy reconfortante, menos entretenida. No le quedaba de otra, y era desesperante estar allí escuchando la respiración acompasada de Sakura, marcando el tiempo que transcurría con una lentitud que casi lo sacaba de quicio. Bien, no le molestaba que respirara, eso era obvio, sino que él, un ángel, tuviera que estar allí oyéndola, como si no tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer…

Lo admitía, no tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer. Sin ella, ni siquiera podía moverse. Era «ilegal» que un ángel vagara por ahí. Habían excepciones, claro, pero por fuerza mayor. En el cielo todo era bastante ordenado, y nada se hacía porque sí. En cada asunto el rey metía sus narices y declaraba cómo era correcto proceder. Y nadie, ni humano ni ángel, podía oponerse a sus decretos. Por lo que sabía, el rey tenía movimientos turbios. Dentro de lo que se le podía llamar turbio a ser más bueno que un santo. Esos de arriba no mataban ni una mosca. Pensándolo bien, no comprendía porqué había ido a parar al cielo. Suponía que por ser desobediente a su madre, Ieran Li, merecía el mayor sufrimiento imaginable en el infierno. Eso le repetían todos cada vez que cometía un error o les faltaba el respeto a los del clan. Y eso había esperado cuando falleció.

Nunca imaginó despertar en las nubes, en un jardín de crisantemos, y que un anciano lo estuviera esperando para llevarlo al paraíso. Y menos que pudiera volar y ser «invisible».

Sonrió con sarcasmo puro y frío pintado en los labios. La vida daba muchas vueltas.

Siempre quiso saber cómo había quedado su familia. Si habían llorado por él, o si lo habían extrañado. Lo desalentó reconocer que en vida sus familiares nunca habían demostrado sentir algo hacia él. No se preocupaban cuando quedaba lastimado después de los entrenamientos. No les importaba que añorara a su padre. Constantemente se preguntaba dónde estaría él. Cuando llegó al cielo, lo buscó, preguntó por él, mas nunca lo encontró. Así que supuso que debía seguir vivo, en alguna parte del mundo.

Lo había abandonado. Cuando la comprensión llegó, le odió. Y desde ese momento no pensaba en él.

No entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo tanto tiempo después. Tal vez ver llorar a Sakura había tocado su fibra sensible y por eso sentía tanta nostalgia. O tal vez por haber conocido a su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, pues la señora se había mostrado más amable que cualquiera de sus indolentes y despiadados parientes.

Con el corazón apretado y palpitante de rencor se puso de pie para contemplar el atardecer. Años atrás no lo habría apreciado. Pero muerto, cosas tan sencillas cobraban otros significados. Los sentidos se apreciaban más, se valoraban mucho más que estando vivo. Tocó el vidrio. Sentía otra vez. Sentía realmente. En el cielo, las cosas no eran como en la Tierra. Tenían otras texturas, y parecían más volátiles, menos toscas. Todo tomaba otras características.

Un ruido lo alertó. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba lentamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

—_¿Te sientes mejor? _—le preguntó con voz bajita, para no aturdirla.

Ella abrió los ojos. Su ángel guardián estaba de espaldas a la ventana, y la luz del ocaso hacía que su piel brillara como el cobre recién fundido. Los cabellos castaños arrojaban reflejos dorados. Maravillada y complacida por el espectáculo de colores, sonrió de manera inconciente. Syaoran correspondió su sonrisa con una amigable y un poco tímida. No estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con chicas, menos estando muerto.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

—_No hice nada en especial _—replicó modestamente.

—Estuviste cuidándome —murmuró la chica mientras sujetaba las sábanas—. Eso es importante para mí —Syaoran se sonrojó, agradado por haber hecho un buen acto en lo que llevaba de misión—. Dime¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, a manera de agradecimiento?

Syaoran pensó que esa niña tenía que ser realmente un ángel para darle gracias por algo tan insignificante como quedarse en su habitación para vigilarla.

—_Bueno, basta con que me creas. En realidad, me ponía nervioso pensar en que me tratarías como un loco recién salido del manicomio_ —cruzándose de brazos, se apoyó en el vano de la ventana. Sakura apreció mejor los colores de sus cabellos—._Esa era mi mayor preocupación. Ahora sólo queda el pacto, si es que quieres que sea tu guardián_ —se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad no sabes porqué te enviaron? Es decir, yo no pedí nada…

—_El rey sólo dijo que necesitabas un ángel, y me mandó llamar. No me quedó opción más que aceptar. Él es bien autoritario_ —dijo entre dientes. Sakura rió.

—Resumiendo, viniste obligado.

—_No exactamente_ —objetó sinceramente—. _Tu madre…_ —hizo una pausa esperando su reacción; como estaba tranquila, prosiguió—_la señora Kinomoto, me regaló unos dones bastante especiales para poder protegerte. Los tendré cuando hagamos el pacto._

—¿Mi mamá… te regaló dones? —sabía que su madre era bondadosa, pero de todas maneras se sorprendió.

—_Así fue. Porque eras tú_ —señalo mirándola fijamente, atravesando su alma con sus ojos ámbar—. _Ella quería lo mejor para ti, e hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos. Pues, al contrario de lo que creen los mortales, no somos seres súperpoderosos ni invencibles._

—Entiendo…

Sakura se quedó perdida cuando él mencionó a su madre. La noche anterior no había podido evitar sentir el dolor punzante en el pecho al escuchar su nombre por otra persona. La herida, aunque fuera antigua, seguía allí, como si le echase alcohol a cada momento, impidiendo su cicatrización. Ese era uno de los motivos de su soledad. Se había retraído al descubrir que se sentía culpable de su muerte, creyéndose una asesina sin sentimientos, siendo la verdad una muy distinta. Nadie había podido sacarla de su error. No cuando ella aparentaba estar bien ante los demás, y en su interior seguía dañándose, lastimándose a cada oportunidad. Comprendía que la gente alrededor quería ayudarla, pero no era suficiente. No cuando su corazón parecía congelado, y a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. No entendía el desasosiego, el desconsuelo. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, enterrándose como espinas, reviviendo viejas heridas, creando nuevas. A veces pensaba que la muerte sería una solución definitiva para su dolor. Eso era de cobardes. Ella no huiría… aunque fuera lo que más deseara en la vida.

Miró al chico de ojos hermosos. Sus palabras le habían dolido, ya que no eran más que la verdad. Él estaba muerto, y añoraba todo lo que ella tenía.

No obstante, ella no tenía nada. Todo lo que alguna vez había tenido lo había perdido poco a poco en el mar de su mente dormida. En un mar oscuro y tormentoso, que absorbía cualquier fragmento de felicidad. Ella había sido honesta con su respuesta. Se sentía muerta en vida.

Tomó el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de su cama. En él estaban los misterios de su mente, los enigmas de su corazón. Secretos que no había revelado, pero que había escrito como una manera de redimirse, de liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban. Deslizó cariñosamente la mano por la tapa, mientras era observada por unos ojos hechiceros. Aquel cuaderno era su cofre de tesoros. Nunca irrumpido. Siempre protegido.

Syaoran pensaba en qué había pasado para que aquellos ojos del color de la naturaleza se hubieran vuelto tan melancólicos. Bien, entendía que seguramente extrañaba a su madre. Pero, incluso así, no entendía porqué esos ojos brillaban con rencor. Con rencor hacía sí misma. Ella se despreciaba. ¿Por qué¿Por qué se odiaba? En el cielo era conocida por tener excelentes cualidades. Era un ejemplo a seguir para los aprendices de ángeles. ¿Qué había sucedido? Simplemente, no comprendía.

Y Sakura tampoco. Jamás había entrevisto de dónde había salido aquel vacío. Era cierto que le recriminaba un poco a su padre y a su hermano por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Mas siempre conversaban en el desayuno, y notaba su preocupación y su cariño. ¿Por qué no era suficiente¿Por qué no podía bastarle con eso¿Era egoísta querer más¿Querer que la amasen más?

Esperaba no haberse convertido en un monstruo.

El ángel, por su parte, esperaba no haberse equivocado al aceptar la misión. No estaba cien por ciento seguro de poder borrar ese rastro de sufrimiento del semblante de aquella chica.

—_En cuanto al pacto…_

—Quiero pensarlo —le cortó Sakura, dejando el cuaderno a un lado—. Por favor, dame un poco de tiempo. Uno o dos días bastaran. No quiero atarte a algo que después podría traerte problemas.

—_De acuerdo_ —accedió él de mala gana. Clow se enojaría…—_pero no más de dos días. Estoy… vigilado._

—Ah —murmuró, sin captar a qué se refería exactamente. Syaoran rodó los ojos. A veces hablar temas como ése era complicado. Prefirió omitirlo, quedándose en silencio, esperando a que ella dijese o hiciese algo. Iba a ser un poco difícil convivir con ella. Él no era muy agradable, y menos paciente. Que Dios le ayudase.

Había ocasiones en las que pensaba que hubiese sido mejor ir a parar al infierno…

Quizá allá abajo fuese más fácil.

Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo se le ocurrían esas estupideces. Estaba bien dónde y cómo estaba y punto. Tendría que hacer algo para erradicar esos pensamientos. Urgentemente.

**OoOoO**

Sentado en su escritorio, hacía sus deberes apresuradamente. Quería visitar a Sakura, y había estado toda la tarde atareado con un problema del consejo de alumnos. Tener tantas responsabilidades le estaba jugando en contra últimamente. Sobre todo, porque pasaba menos tiempo que antes con su amiga, sabiendo que eso los perjudicaba a ambos. Más a ella.

Eriol había conversado con Fujitaka Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, un tiempo atrás. Y lo que el hombre le había contado le hizo confirmar que las apariencias engañan. Él, que supuestamente era perceptivo, nunca se habría percatado de lo que ocurría. Porque Sakura no daba señales visibles. Eso pensaba hasta que se puso a analizar todo con detenimiento. Sakura sí había dado señales. Pocas, pero denotaban que tenía un problema. Y él no sabía cómo ayudarla. Por eso, el que hubiesen enviado un ángel guardián para que le cuidase le daba un relativo alivio.

Cuando él había estado en problemas, Tomoyo había llegado para ayudarle. Cuando creía que no había esperanzas, ella le había enseñado a tener fe en el futuro.

Miró a la chica, quien estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Le debía mucho. Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea si algún día podría pagarle. Por mientras, sólo podía brindarle amistad. Ella, quien se merecía más cosas buenas que cualquiera. No era justo que estuviera muerta. Sin embargo, ahí operaba el egoísmo en él. Gracias a que estaba muerta la había conocido. Y gracias a que era un ángel él había logrado salir adelante después de la muerte de su abuelo.

—_¿Sucede algo?_

Su voz perfecta lo despertó completamente de los recuerdos y pensamientos, trayéndolo a la realidad. Tomoyo le miraba con preocupación. Notando que le observaba desde mucho antes, optó por hablarle, para asegurarle que él estaba bien. Eriol negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. No le gustaba que se preocupase tanto.

—Sólo recordaba. Preferiría que no te inquietaras tanto cuando voy a la deriva.

—_Claro que me preocupo. Sabes que más que tu guardián, soy tu amiga._

"_Amiga_"… Eriol asintió, con un aire de misterio, acomodándose las gafas. Estaba agradecido de que, más que un pacto, ellos tuviesen un lazo de amistad. Tan fuerte, que ya no estaba tan seguro que eso se llamara «amistad». Honestamente, podía jactarse de ser muy sabio, y tener conocimientos que la gente normal no tenía. No obstante, en la relación con Tomoyo había cosas que no podía definir. Esperaba encontrar una forma de descubrir qué sucedía.

Tomoyo siguió su lectura, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Si bien una de sus prioridades era preocuparse por Sakura, lo más importante era el bienestar de Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ésa había sido y era su misión. Y, por supuesto, necesitaba estar segura que él se encontraba bien. Desconfiaba cuando él "vagaba" o "estaba a la deriva" en sus pensamientos. Porque le daba le impresión de que algo malo ocurría, y él se lo ocultaba. Podía entrar en su mente, y verlo por ella misma. Tenía esa habilidad. Pero eran amigos. Debía respetar la privacidad de su amigo. Quizá Eriol estaba preocupado por Sakura, al igual que ella. Pero, también, su instinto le decía que había algo más.

—_¿Eriol?_—llamó, y esperó a que él le prestase atención—. _Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa¿verdad?_ —Eriol, desconcertado, afirmó—. _Quiero que lo recuerdes. Que yo siempre querré ayudarte, sin importar qué._

—Gracias —murmuró. Tomoyo ya se había dado cuenta… Tendría que ser más precavido. No podía darse el lujo de perder su valiosa amistad por una tontería.

**OoOoO**

—_Yo hubiese podido llevártelo sin problemas_ —se quejó Syaoran, sujetando a Sakura por la cintura con cuidado para no lastimarla. En una ocasión había herido a Shiefa, su hermana, sólo con un apretón de manos. Sakura se veía mucho más frágil; tendría que medir su fuerza.

—Yo misma puedo hacerlo, no estoy inválida —se quejó ella.

Estaban en la cocina, después de que el mismísimo estómago de Sakura hubiera manifestado que tenía hambre con un gruñido que arrancó una carcajada a Syaoran. Él, después de detener el ataque de risa, se ofreció a bajar por algo para comer, pero ella, avergonzada y un poco resentida, se negó rotundamente y decidió ir ella misma por el alimento. No contando con que se tambalearía como borracha al salir de la cama, y que casi se cayera de no ser por el ángel, que la sujetó antes de que fuera a parar al suelo.

A tropezones habían bajado las escaleras, ella reclamando que no necesitaba ayuda, y él gruñendo que no iba a permitir que terminara estampada contra las baldosas.

Y discutiendo habían entrado en la cocina.

—_Eso lo sé. Pero estás convaleciente. No puedes andar por ahí así como estás._

—No necesito un niñero —espetó remarcando la última palabra, mirándolo con enojo. Syaoran frunció el ceño. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que estaba en la Tierra.

—_Y no soy un niñero. Soy tu guardián. Y ahora necesitas mi ayuda. ¿No puedes aceptarla, y ya?_ —refunfuñó detrás de ella.

Sakura suspiró mientras se acercaba al congelador para sacar una caja de leche. Acostumbraba a hacer todo sola. Cuando estaba enferma, su hermano le subía la comida, pero la aceptaba a regañadientes. Odiaba que se preocupasen en exceso, y que hicieran drama sólo por un resfriado. No tenía valor comparado con sus _otros_ problemas.

—No —contestó, mirándolo sobre el hombro. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tengo que darte mis razones?

—_Eso creo_ —caminaron hasta la mesa. Sakura puso la leche en un bol, y luego echó cereal—. _Y creo, además, que cualquier razón que puedas darme no puede rebatir las que tengo yo para ayudarte_ —sonrió con arrogancia cuando ella clavó sus ojos verdes en su cara, a punto de alegar—. _No, no digas nada, sé que tengo razón. Más vale que te apures._

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres odioso? —masculló, cogiendo el cereal para empezar a caminar hacia su cuarto.

—_Claro, pero cuando estaba vivo. Muerto… no son muchas cosas las que escuchas. Principalmente porque arriba nadie se mete con nadie._

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte —dijo, un poco incómoda por escucharle hablar con nostalgia.

—_No pasa nada. De vez en cuando es bueno tener alguien con quien platicar._

—No soy una buena conversadora, en todo caso. La verdad… no me gusta mucho compartir con los demás.

Syaoran se detuvo a pensar un poco sobre esa última frase. ¿Cómo que no le gustaba compartir? Supuestamente ella era una buena persona. Así se lo había demostrado desde el principio. ¿Por qué decía eso? No tuvo tiempo para ahondar en el tema, porque cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban en la sala, y Sakura sonreía con satisfacción.

—_¿Qué hacemos aquí? _—murmuró, inconcientemente apretando más fuerte la estrecha cintura de la chica. Ella emitió un quejido de dolor, y Syaoran aflojó sus manos con rapidez.

—¡Auch! Más cuidado, salvaje —le acusó—. Estamos aquí porque no quiero ir a mi habitación. Voy a ver televisión.

—_Tú no vas a ver nada. ¿Que no entiendes que debes estar en la cama? Y no me digas salvaje…_ —susurró lo último en un tono que Sakura no supo identificar.

—Voy a ver lo que quiera porque ya me siento mejor. Y te digo salvaje porque casi me trituras los huesos de las caderas. ¡Hombre¿Qué comes en el cielo? —encendió el televisor, y cogió el mando a distancia.

—_Lo lamento. Conservo la fuerza que tenía como humano. No quise lastimarte_ —ocultó el sonrojo inclinando un poco la cabeza para que los mechones castaños le cubrieran la cara. Con ella se sentía extrañamente intimidado. E impulsado a contarle todo, a hablarle con la verdad. Sintió algo cálido en la mano derecha. Sakura había puesto la suya encima de la de él. Descubrió sus ojos verdes enmarcados por largas pestañas. Tragó con dificultad. Tendría que dejar a un lado algunos pensamientos «inusuales», así como esa ternura que brotaba de lo más profundo de su corazón llenándolo de calidez.

—Te perdono sólo si vemos televisión.

—_Pero…_

—Pero nada. Sólo un ratito¿sí? —sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar, suplicándole que aceptara. Se sumergió en ellos con deleite—. Por favor… Unos minutos, y luego subimos. Sólo para comer.

Rompiendo el hechizo de esos ojos, apretó los labios antes de contestar.

—_De acuerdo. Quince minutos. Con eso bastará para que comas el cereal. Después te acuestas. No quiero ni pensar en cómo me evaluarán más tarde…_

—¿Evaluar? —se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas recogidas, mientras Syaoran tomaba una manta para cubrirla.

—_Nos ponen nota. Cada misión es específica. Si no cumples, repruebas, como en el colegio._

—¡Vaya¿Has reprobado alguna vez? —preguntó, intrigada. Ella siempre reprobaba los exámenes de matemáticas. Le parecía que los números bailaban sobre la hoja cuando trataba de resolver los ejercicios.

—_No, ésta es mi primera misión_ —tímidamente, se sentó en el sillón individual más cercano. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Tenía el aspecto de un hogar acogedor, muy unido. En un armario reconoció la foto de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, idéntica a como la había conocido en el cielo. Sakura prendió el televisor, y guardaron silencio cuando encontraron una película interesante.

Syaoran prestó atención a Sakura en vez de la película. Veía sus ojos prendados de la pantalla, mientras coordinaba perfectamente sus movimientos para acercar lentamente la cuchara a la boca. Observó cómo su fina mandíbula se movía sosegadamente, y cómo sus manos sujetaban el utensilio con suavidad. Se veía muy frágil y delicada, lo contrario a él. Parecía como si fuera a romperse a la más mínima presión que ejerciera sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Él era mucho más alto, le pasaba por poco más de una cabeza, y, obviamente, tenía mucha más fuerza.

Apretó los puños. Un recuerdo se le enterró como el filo de una espada. Cuando había tenido doce, poco antes de morir, se había enfurecido a tal punto que había herido a algunos criados en la mansión. Por poco y casi también a su madre. Sus hermanas se habían escapado porque no estaban en casa, pero siempre tenía presente que, como ellas trataban de detenerlo, eran las que salían más lesionadas. En esos momentos, cuando perdía el control y la ira crecía en él como una bestia, perdía toda noción, y no distinguía a quién estaba atacando. Sólo sostenía su espada, y daba estocadas a quien se le cruzara por el camino. Al tranquilizarse, se daba cuenta de lo que causaban sus arrebatos, y se hundía en la culpa. Estar en el cielo, al menos, le daba la seguridad que no volvería a herir a nadie.

Pero ahora, siendo el guardián de Sakura, sabía que debía tener cuidado. No podía permitirse enojarse fácilmente. Tendría que mantener su fuerza bajo control, y los arrebatos a raya. Quizá pudiera enfadarse, aunque sólo en aquellas discusiones como las que habían sostenido en la cocina. Nada más grande que eso. Peligraba la seguridad de su protegida y de sus cercanos.

Extendió los dedos, moviéndolos lentamente. Sus manos eran armas. No entendía porqué le habían enviado a proteger a una niña tan frágil. La miró una vez más. Su cabello castaño miel brillaba con la poca luz del atardecer que se colaba por entre las cortinas. Allí, sentada sin más preocupaciones que mejorarse, le pareció la persona más encantadora que había conocido jamás. Y no quería hacerle daño. Tenía que protegerla. Encontraría algún modo para cumplir su misión controlándose del todo. Ella no merecía tener un guardián como él. Y para colmo de males, él era…

Ató esa palabra en el fondo de su mente. No quería recordarlo. No quería recordar que él, un Li, una de las dinastías más importantes de China, había tenido ese destino. _Su_ destino.

Tenía que aprender a aceptarlo. Ya no podía cambiar nada. Los acontecimientos se habían desencadenado causando ese final. Su final. El suyo. El final de Syaoran Li. Si era necesario, lo repetiría todas las noches hasta que su yo obstinado y gruñón lo aceptara.

Sakura había llegado a su vida. Y si ella era un milagro, quizá le pudiese ayudar a solucionar sus problemas. Tenía que convencerla para hacer el pacto. Tal vez, estando en el mundo humano, podría redimirse. Si es que soportaba ser quien no era.

Si Syaoran hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos de Sakura, su esperanza de que ella le ayudase se habría esfumado. Porque aunque ella miraba la película con atención, su mente recorría los laberintos que se habían formado. Laberintos que no tenían salida, y que mostraban el dolor de su alma, fluyendo por su sangre, anegando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Todos la veían como siempre, nadie se percataba que la anterior Sakura estaba dormida, y una nueva Sakura había surgido de los escombros. Una Sakura a la que poco le importaba el sufrimiento ajeno, porque el propio era tan grande que eclipsaba el de los demás. Y si bien aparentaba ayudar y estar pendiente, era la máscara, la falsa Sakura quien lo hacía. La verdadera lloraba en su interior, acorralada por palabras crueles y recuerdos dolorosos, sin poder evitar encerrase en una burbuja que la aislara del mundo. La vida de Sakura Kinomoto era un teatro. Cuando se bajaba el telón, cuando los asistentes a la obra se marchaban, el personaje desaparecía, dejando a la actriz, sin papel que interpretar, mostrándose como realmente era. Y los papeles podían cambiar, mas la actriz era la misma. La misma Sakura, con las mismas culpas y los mismos dolores.

Esperaba que un día el sufrimiento acabase. No sabía cuánto iba a aguantar. Sus fuerzas se agotaban. La actriz llevaba horas sin descansar, interpretando papel tras papel, en una sucesión de obras interminables.

¿Dónde había quedado la felicidad que alguna vez sintió¿Por qué la había perdido¿Por qué se sentía incompleta¿Por qué la soledad la entristecía tanto?

Ella era fuerte… Ella había sido fuerte. No tenía caso suponer que seguía siendo así, cuando no lo era. Era débil, y se había dejado arrastrar por los múltiples papeles que interpretaba. Ahora estaba encerrada en un círculo vicioso, sin escapatoria. Sin poder huir. Pero tampoco sin poder luchar. Porque las fuerzas se habían acabado. Ni siquiera estar viva suponía un consuelo. Era, más bien, una tortura. Y deseaba que llegara a su fin, pronto.

Dejó el tazón vacío en la mesita de centro. Apagó el televisor, y miró al ángel guardián, quien se hallaba pensativo.

—Syaoran… —el aludido dio un respingo, y ella sonrió con burla—. Quería preguntarte algunas cosas.

—_No podré decirte todo. Haré lo posible por responder._

—Bien —aceptó, a sabiendas que tal vez no sacaría nada en limpio—. Primero¿quién te envió?

—_El rey_ —contestó lacónicamente. Se removió inquieto en el sillón.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Syaoran guardó silencio. Eso significaba que no le respondería. Intentaría con otra cosa, entonces—. ¿De qué trata la misión?

—_Cuidar, proteger y hacer feliz a Sakura Kinomoto, incluso anteponiendo su felicidad y necesidades a las mías. Entregarle cariño y amistad incondicionalmente. Ayudarla en todo lo que sea necesario._

Sakura retorció los dedos. Esa respuesta no había sido de su agrado. Detectó que allí había algo oculto, aunque no sabía qué. Tenía que descubrirlo. Además, era egoísta pensar sólo en ella, cuando seguramente él deseaba salir, y explorar el mundo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para cumplirla?

—_Hasta que la protegida rompa el pacto. Yo no puedo renegar de mi misión._

—Ya veo… —algunas ideas cruzaron en la cabeza de Sakura, no para su bien, sino pensando en el de él—. ¿Cuáles fueron los dones que te regaló mi madre? —el ángel nuevamente guardó silenció. Sakura razonó que su madre no quería que se enterase—. ¿Mi madre te pidió que no me lo contaras? —más silencio—. Entiendo… El pacto¿en qué consiste?

—_En que aceptas mi protección y cuidados a costa de tu energía vital, para que yo pueda sobrevivir en este mundo. Además, si aceptas, se activarán los dones especiales. Todo esto supuestamente te debilitará al principio, pero cuando haya transcurrido una semana estarás en perfectas condiciones otra vez. El pacto tiene importancia divina. Nadie podrá romperlo, ni siquiera el rey; sólo tú. Y será cuando consideres que mis servicios son innecesarios. Aunque yo no haya cumplido la misión, sólo tú puedes liberarme del pacto. Después del trato final, desapareceré al instante. Podrás escoger entre borrar los recuerdos sobre mí, o conservarlos. Sin embargo, si los conservas, seguirás gastando energía vital, como si yo estuviese aquí. Eso se debe a la conexión con la otra dimensión. Puede suceder que más adelante, en unos años, decidas pedir otra vez un guardián. Seré yo en caso de haber cumplido la misión. Si no, vendrá un arcángel._

—¿Arcángel?

—_Un ángel de rango superior. Un tipo de príncipe, si lo comparamos con otro cargo. Tienen dones especiales permanentes._

—Oh, eso debe ser… sorprendente. Oye, si existen ángeles¿existen demonios? —Syaoran mantuvo el rostro serio, pero por dentro sudaba, desesperado por decirle la verdad. Por contarle que debía tener cuidado, porque esos seres eran despiadados. No podía. Estaba prohibido hablar sobre los oscuros. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, deseoso de decirle que sí, y que confiara en él para protegerla de ellos—. No puedes decirlo. Aquí no aplica el dicho de "el silencio otorga", así que no puedo concluir nada… En cuanto a ti, como ángel¿los demás pueden verte, escucharte, sentirte…?

—_No, a menos que tú o yo lo deseemos. Puedo proyectar mi voz y mi imagen en la mente de los humanos, pero en realidad soy invisible. No hay límite de personas. Yo decido a quiénes les hablo, y quiénes pueden verme. Sin embargo, hay personas con la habilidad de ver espíritus. En esos casos, pueden notar la presencia de los ángeles. Y si la presencia es muy fuerte y ellos son poderosos, podrían llegar a verme. Pero no a escucharme. Otra excepción son las mismas personas que tienen un guardián. Pueden ver y escuchar a los otros guardianes, si su mente es lo suficientemente pura._

—¿Suficientemente pura¿Qué quieres decir? —silencio. Otra pregunta—. ¿Quién determina si la mente es pura? —silencio otra vez. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada. No quería meter en aprietos a Syaoran, así que tampoco quería insistir mucho—. ¿Alguna cosa que deba saber?

—_Si nuestro lazo se vuelve fuerte, llegará un momento en el que podré leer tu mente, y podrás hablar conmigo por ese medio. Gracias a él, no tendrás que preocuparte de que puedan encontrarte hablando sola _—sonrió, divertido, por una fracción de segundo—. _Ese lazo es diferente a la amistad y amor humanos. Es puro. Es incondicional. No pretende conseguir, sino dar. Y es tan fuerte, que la distancia no afecta. Hay casos especiales_ —su voz se volvió un susurro—. _Lazos tan fuertes capaces de traspasar tiempo y espacio. Que han traspasado dimensiones. Humanos y ángeles que siguen comunicándose, después de acabada la misión. Uno en el cielo, otro en la Tierra. Hablan como tú y yo lo hacemos ahora, a pesar de estar separados. Ese es el lazo más fuerte que se puede formar._

—¿En serio? —Sakura estaba sorprendida. No creía que eso fuera posible—. Es decir, hay gente que habla con ustedes a diario…

—_Así es. Y nosotros seguiremos hablando, tal vez a diario, tal vez no, sólo si subes a tu habitación y te recuestas_ —le recordó él, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, desafiante. Sakura bufó. Su ángel ya parecía su hermano.

**OoOoO**

—_Después de todo, no pudimos visitar a Sakura…_ —deprimida, Tomoyo flotó hasta la cama, y se sentó con gracia. Eriol la observó, divertido.

—Das la impresión de estar muy cansada, cuando he sido yo el que ha cocinado.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja, pretendiendo parecer contrariada, pero no pudo contener la risa.

—_¡He sido yo quien te ha dicho qué hacer¡Casi quemas la carne, y echas a perder el horno¡Además, la ensalada quedó horrible!_ —contestó entre risas y lloriqueos—. _¡Hubieras visto tu delantal al terminar¡Y pobre de tu madre¡A la próxima morirá intoxicada!_

Eriol trató de mantenerse serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Empezó a reír con ella, feliz de la reciente aventura. Cocinar había sido un verdadero desafío. Su madre le había pedido que después de acabar los deberes hiciese la cena. No contaron con que sería una odisea imposible. Principalmente, no porque Eriol cocinara mal, sino porque empezaron a jugar con la comida, y la cocina quedó hecha un desastre.

Compartir cada día con Tomoyo era maravilloso. Esperaba pasar muchos días junto a ella. No quería romper el pacto.

Aunque… tendría que hacerlo. No podía atarla a él de por vida. No cuando ella debía ser libre. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Ojalá ese momento no llegase pronto.

Tomoyo dejó de reír al ver a su melancólico amigo sentarse, desanimado, en la silla del escritorio. Algo ocurría. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? Parecía… resignado. ¿Pero a qué? Si no confiaba en ella, no podría ayudarle. Había confirmado su amistad hacia él. Entonces¿por qué se encerraba, y no le contaba sus problemas? Alisó la falda de su vestido blanco, suave como la seda, brillante como el sol. Quizá Eriol no sentía lo mismo que ella. Quizá él ya no quería ser su amigo, y no rompía el pacto por alguna importante razón.

—Tomoyo…

—_¿Sí?_

—Gracias por ser mi guardián, y por ser mi amiga. En verdad, lo aprecio mucho.

—_Yo también estoy feliz por estar contigo. No lo dudes._

Eriol no dudaba de ella, sino de él. Temía haber indagado demasiado en sus propios sentimientos, y haber encontrado algo que le podría traer problemas a Tomoyo. No quería ser una carga. Ella debía ser libre. ¿Podría algún día dejarla marchar?

Sonrió. No lo creía. Tomoyo era la luz de su vida. Si ella se marchaba, nada sería lo mismo.

Y Tomoyo pensaba lo mismo. Si Eriol no estaba, su vida como ángel no tendría sentido.

**OoOoO**

—_No tienes porqué compararme con otra persona. Ya dijiste que era un…_

—Ladrón…

—_Y un…_

—Guardaespaldas…

—_Y ahora, no soy nada más ni nada menos que tu…_

—Hermano…

—_¿Podrías dejar que termine las frases yo solo? _—preguntó, seriamente. Un segundo después, se tapaba la boca para no reír. Era extraño. Él no reía a menudo. Más comúnmente, vivía enojado, gritando y refunfuñando por todo.

Algo de él ya había cambiado en presencia de Sakura.

Hubieran seguido riendo de no ser porque la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Luego, la de la casa.

—¿Sakura¡Ya llegué!

Sakura tragó pesado, y miró a Syaoran en un ruego mudo.

Era la hora de la verdad.

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:** Hola a todos. Otro capítulo en esta entretenida (?) historia. Pensé que no iba a poder subir el capítulo hoy, pero lo conseguí. Costó, eso sí. Aunque estoy de vacaciones, no sé porqué el tiempo escasea. Vaya uno a saber…

Gracias nuevamente por los reviews. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Esta vez, dejo las respuestas a ellos en mi profile. Y no se impacienten, que las dudas irán desapareciendo de a poco.

En este capi Syaoran ha dado información interesante e importante. Principalmente sobre la misión y el mundo celestial, y también sobre el demoníaco. La historia ya va alternando entre los sentimientos y pasados de Sakura y Syaoran, así que pido paciencia para que al final se arme el rompecabezas que ayudará al desenlace. Nada ocurre porque sí. Lo mismo sucede con Eriol y Tomoyo, claro que me parece que dejé algunos indicios sobre lo que ocurre entre ellos.

También había comentado anteriormente sobre las múltiples personalidades de Sakura. Algo similar pasa con Syaoran, así que no se asusten por las supuestas incoherencias. Al fin y al cabo, el pasado de Syaoran dará bastantes respuestas y justificará muchas de sus actitudes. Sólo que tendrán que esperar xD.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y confíen en que si no subo el próximo capítulo el sábado siguiente, será porque viajé xD. Intentaré dejarlo antes, para que no sufran (?). ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Sueños de eternidad

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí. **

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 4**

_**«Sueños de eternidad**__**»**_

_Si pudiera soñar…  
Soñaría con las estrellas, la luna y el sol…  
Soñaría con los árboles, las flores y el viento…  
Soñaría con la confianza, la amistad y el amor…_

_Los sueños son como la esperanza:  
b__asados en cosas abstractas,  
s__osteniéndose en lo insostenible,  
e__xistiendo en lo imposible…_

_Allí reside el poder de los sueños…  
Cuánto somos capaces de creer…  
Y si somos capaces de esperar hasta despertar  
p__ara hacer esos sueños realidad…_

―Estoy en la sala, hermano.

Syaoran alzó una ceja, interrogante. ¿Quién sería el hermano de una chica como Sakura, tan amable y risueña? Se imaginaba a alguien igual.

Casi se fue de espaldas cuando vio a un chico unos años mayor que él, bastante enojado, mirando a su protegida con algo cercano al odio. Eso no podía ser. Era un error del porte de un buque.

Recorrió la cara del recién llegado, buscando una similitud.

Ninguna. Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba Touya Kinomoto, con una mochila al hombro, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando "algo" que él mismo no sabía. Miró a su hermanita con los ojos entrecerrados, a la vez que se acercaba con lentitud. No estaban solos, lo sentía. ¿Sería su madre? Trató de concentrarse, pero no encontró nada. Aún así, percibía otra presencia. Una tercera persona en la sala.

Syaoran justo había alcanzado a bajar el nivel de su presencia para que Kinomoto no lo encontrara. Cuando le vio allí, recorriendo el sillón donde él estaba sentado, supo que el hermano de Sakura veía espíritus. ¡Maldito fuera! Tendría que tener el doble de cuidado cuando estuviera en la casa. Se suponía que al menos allí se relajaría, pero no. Debería tener la misma precaución que al andar por la calle, o al recorrer lugares públicos. Eso no suponía problema para él, aunque sí para Sakura. Ocuparía más energía vital de la estrictamente necesaria. Suspiró mientras flotaba a sentarse al lado de ella, ya que su hermano iba a ocupar el sillón donde él estaba.

Sakura miraba el tazón vacío sobre la mesa. Esperaba saber si todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior había sido la realidad. Porque hasta ese mismo instante, a ella le había parecido un sueño. Por eso le había creído tan fácilmente al supuesto ángel. Si su hermano no lo veía, significaba que había estado soñando. Espero a que él se sentara cerca, para mirarle con una sonrisa cálida. Touya no cambió su expresión enfurruñada, pero Syaoran se tranquilizó, como consolado por aquella mueca tan dulce y femenina.

—¿Cómo te fue en casa de Yukito, hermano?

Touya hizo un último sondeo infructuoso antes de contestarle a su hermana.

—Bien. Yuki entendía bastantes cosas, y le faltaban varias por aprender. Estudiamos hasta las dos de la mañana, y hoy empezamos a las ocho. Estoy muerto de cansancio.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena?

Syaoran se sobresaltó, alarmado. Sakura estaba enferma. Hacía unos momentos no se podía mantener siquiera en pie. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ofrecerse a cocinar, si tendría que estar levantada por lo menos media hora? Por Dios y sus ángeles… Que su gruñón hermano se percatase de la situación. Sino, ambos estarían perdidos. No había manera de explicarle a él sobre el nuevo guardián de Sakura Kinomoto.

A Touya no le importaba eso por el momento. Ni cenar, ni que su hermana estuviese enferma. Alerta, siguió insistiendo en descubrir quién los estaba acompañando. ¿Bueno¿Malo? Sí, él sabía de la existencia de espíritus malignos. Revisó el patio. Nada. Estaba en la sala. Miro detrás de Sakura. Sentía algo allí, sin embargo, parecía protegerla. Quizá era su madre. Pero¿por qué no se mostraba? Tal vez no era el momento. Más tranquilo, ya que la presencia era benigna, volvió a prestarle atención a su pequeña hermana. De pronto, el enojo pareció mayor. ¿Por qué Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y estaba en pijama? Maldijo internamente. Estaba enferma, y él la había dejado sola. Su padre le había dicho que no debía estar sola. Que era peligroso para una persona como ella.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás, preocupada por el mal humor de su hermano. No sintió cuando quedó apoyada en el pecho de Syaoran, quien había hecho desaparecer su presencia completamente, incluso para ella. Tampoco sintió como él, tímidamente, la abrazaba por los hombros, y apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza. Quería protegerla. De todo, aun de su hermano.

Touya se acercó a Sakura, poniendo la mano en su frente. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando el veredicto.

—Nada de cena, monstruo. Estás con fiebre —se alejó, llevando el bol hacia la cocina.

—¡Pero ya estoy bien!

—Harás reposo, o sino le diré a papá que no te has cuidado —le advirtió, preparando rápidamente leche con miel. Así su hermana dormiría tranquilamente, y mejoraría pronto.

Syaoran notó cómo Sakura se encogía, apretando la manta con fuerza. Los nudillos de sus pequeñas manos se pusieron blancos. Él se acercó más a ella, poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro, a pesar de que le suponía dejar a un lado su timidez y asumir el papel que le correspondía. El olor a flores de cerezo inundó su sentido del olfato.

—_Tranquila, yo te protegeré…_

La voz resonó en la mente de Sakura, como un eco lejano, hermoso. Como una melodía. Como el sonido del agua. Levantó la cabeza, buscando de dónde había venido. Si su hermano no había sentido al ángel, significaba que todo había sido un sueño. ¿Por qué entonces, le parecía estar escuchando la voz de Syaoran Li?

Entonces…

—¡Ahhh!

El grito hizo que Touya llegara a su lado, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su hermana se hallaba con los ojos bien abiertos, y tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Qué pasa? —masculló el chico, desconfiado. La presencia estaba cerca.

—Na-nada —ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque eso significó un dolor enorme en las sienes—. Es que… me acordé que tenía que llamar a Eriol, para juntarnos mañana.

Él se guardó sus comentarios celosos de hermano mayor, para desordenarle los cabellos con una mano.

—Estás enferma, monstruo. No hay permiso para salir.

—Pero…

—Si amaneces mejor, puede que cambie de opinión.

—Está bien —Touya caminaba hacia la cocina cuando la escuchó hablar—. Y, Touya… ¡No soy un monstruo!

Él sonrió, pensando que quizá estaba lo bastante mejor como para ponerse a pelear.

—Claro que sí.

No escuchó su réplica. Bueno, no estaba tan bien como suponía.

No, Sakura no estaba bien. Eso lo sabía Syaoran perfectamente. Porque había sentido algo húmedo deslizarse por sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba, después que ella bajara la cabeza, como si fuera imposible mantenerla erguida. Lágrimas. Su propio hermano la había hecho llorar. Él pensaba que la discusión había sido una típica pelea entre hermanos. El asunto, por lo visto, iba más allá. Más allá de lo que el ojo humano podía ver.

"_Sí, soy un monstruo. Aunque lo niegue, mi hermano tiene razón. Odio ser un monstruo…"_

Los pensamientos de ella llegaron a su mente como susurros traídos por el viento, como si el largo trayecto los hubiera distorsionado hasta convertirlos en un manchón borroso. Los pensamientos de Sakura. Un momento. ¿Cómo podía leerlos, si ni siquiera era su ángel guardián? No tenían el lazo. No era su guardián. ¿Por qué…?

—_Un obsequio, Syaoran. Ayúdala, por favor…_

Reconoció la voz de Nadeshiko Kinomoto en el espacio, tan armoniosa como la de su hija. Ayudarla. Debía ayudarla. Confiaban en él. En que él era el salvador de Sakura. No podía defraudarlos.

—_No, Sakura. Eres un ángel, no un monstruo. Yo te veo como un ángel. Créeme, no hay nadie más hermoso y bondadoso que tú_ —dijo con ternura, con sinceridad, transmitiendo sus palabras silenciosas a la mente de su protegida, aplicando, además, una ola de calidez, de seguridad.

"_No, mientes, todos lo hacen. Todos me dicen verdades que resultan ser sueños. Sueños que jamás se van a cumplir. Porque yo no tengo derecho a soñar… No tengo derecho a ser feliz, a vivir…"_

—_No, no, no… No pienses en eso. Tú mereces ser feliz más que cualquiera, te lo has ganado. Déjame ayudarte a ser feliz. Descubramos la felicidad juntos, Sakura. Yo también la busco… Desde hace mucho tiempo. Busquémosla juntos. La encontraremos más rápido. Ayúdame a encontrarla. Por favor… No te rindas. Te necesito. Ayúdame…_

Syaoran sentía la confusión, la tristeza, el dolor en la mente de Sakura. Llegaba a él como estocadas directas a su corazón. Sakura vivía un tormento. Nadie se había dado cuenta. Ni él. Su mente estaba plagada de malos sentimientos. Sentía la pureza, pero distorsionada por recuerdos desagradables, por el pasado. Había sucedido algo… algo de lo que Sakura se culpaba.

—_Vamos, Sakura, sal de ahí. Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Vendrás? No te rindas, no aún…_ —susurró con la voz más dulce que tenía. Debía traerla de regreso. La estaba perdiendo. Los pensamientos eran un mar embravecido por la tormenta.

De a poco, sintió como sus mentes se separaban. Antes de que lo hicieran del todo, un murmullo llegó desde la oscuridad.

"_Quiero confiar en ti… pero no puedo…"_

**OoOoO**

—_¡¿Señora Nadeshiko?!_

Eriol despertó, sobresaltado. Se había puesto a dormir hacía medio cuarto de hora, pero la exclamación de su ángel era demasiado intrigante para pasarla por alto. Sabía que no era correcto meterse en donde no le correspondía.

—_Hola, Tomoyo. Hola, Eriol._

El chico de ojos azulados tomó las gafas del velador. Al ponérselas, observó a una mujer de casi treinta años, o un poco menos, de pie frente a Tomoyo, quien estaba sentada cerca de la ventana. Ambas mujeres brillaban como por cuenta propia.

—Usted…

Se quedó anonadado, viendo a la visitante. Esos ojos… el cabello gris…

—_Así es, Eriol. Soy la madre de Sakura_ —sonrió afable la bella mujer—. _He venido a agradecerles a ambos, por toda la ayuda que le han brindado a Sakura. Por ser sus amigos, y por amarla a pesar de todo. Especialmente tú, Tomoyo, ya que ella no te conoce._

La susodicha sonrió con melancolía. Ella deseaba haber conocido a Sakura en vida. Haber compartido con ella. Haber salido de compras. Haber estado una tarde completa riendo y conversando. Haber escuchado sus planes para el futuro. Haberla consolado. Haberla ayudado. Jamás pudo cumplir ese sueño. Aunque nunca se arrepentiría de todo lo que había pasado para conocerla. No lamentaba su situación actual, porque, aunque fuera indirectamente, podía y quería ayudarla.

Nadeshiko sonrió al leer los pensamientos de Tomoyo. La princesa Ai, o quien había sido en vida Tomoyo Daidouji. Su corazón puro le había llevado a obtener el título de princesa de los ángeles. Estaba orgullosa de ella. Orgullosa de que Sakura tuviera una amiga tan valiosa, tan incondicional.

Miró a Eriol. La veía con cariño. Como lo haría un amigo. También le agradecía a él todos sus esfuerzos. Únicamente personas como ellos podían ser amigos de su hija. Sakura debía saber quiénes eran sus amigos. A qué estaban dispuestos por ella. Pero Sakura no podría verlos aún. No como se encontraba. Tendría que pasar algún tiempo.

—Un placer, señora Kinomoto. Sea bienvenida a mi casa.

—_No seas tan formal, Eriol_ —replicó risueña la mujer, a la vez que Tomoyo reía—._Eres el mejor amigo de mi hija. Eres como un hijo para mí._

—Gracias.

—_¿A qué ha venido, tía?_

Eriol parpadeó. Sabía que Tomoyo era prima de Sakura, o lo sería si estuviera viva, pero nunca había presenciado aquella familiaridad. Era un poco extraño.

—_A dar un pequeño regalo al guardián de Sakura. Tendrá que ayudarla mucho. Sé que ustedes lo han intentado, y créanme que se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma, sin embargo, no ha sido suficiente. Y mi esposo ya no podía manejar la situación. Menos mi hijo_ —explicó, cambiado su expresión a una menos alegre—._Si el rey no hubiese intervenido, Sakura a estas alturas estaría perdida en la oscuridad. Cuando ustedes interfirieron, el futuro previsto para ella empezó a cambiar… otra vez._

—_¿Otra vez? _—la voz de Tomoyo sonó como un sollozo.

—_Sí, pero no puedo hablarles sobre eso. Las posibilidades del futuro se alterarían si yo hablo. Por eso, debemos dejar que la historia siga. Puede que alguien más intervenga, empero nos aseguraremos que el futuro de Sakura no cambie para mal nunca más._

—¿Está bien que nosotros intervengamos?

—_¡Por supuesto! Ustedes son parte del cambio en la vida de Sakura. Ustedes son parte de la solución. Por eso, no dejen que nada los limite en los intentos por ayudarla¿de acuerdo?_

Ambos jóvenes asintieron. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Nadeshiko les decía que las cosas empeorarían en vez de mejorar.

—_Puede ser_ —dijo ella, suspirando—. _El guardián será la clave. Ni él ni Sakura lo saben, así que manténganlo en secreto._

—_Entonces…_

—_No imagines cosas, Tomoyo_ ­—le reprendió—. _Todo a su tiempo. Sólo dejen que las heridas de Sakura sanen. Ayúdenla; sus esfuerzos no serán en vano._

—No se preocupe. Somos sus amigos.

Nadeshiko sonrió. Lo sabía. Y confiaba en ellos. Dejaba la vida de su hija en sus manos.

—_Lo sé. Los estaré cuidando. Mantengan la esperanza, Sakura estará bien. Gracias por todo…_

La presencia desapareció, dejando un brillo blanquecino que fulguró levemente antes de desintegrarse. Tomoyo y Eriol se sonrieron. La madre de Sakura tenía razón. No debían perder las esperanzas.

—Pase lo que pase…

—…_todo estará bien…_

**OoOoO**

Estaba preocupado. Muy, muy preocupado.

Kinomoto no había notado nada. Pensó que se había quedado dormida, y por eso la subió a la habitación, y la recostó, dejándola descansar. Pero Syaoran tenía claro que había un problema. Uno muy grave, si era completamente honesto.

Sakura se había encerrado en su mente tras ese último comentario, y no le había dejado entrar de nuevo. Por más que lo había intentado, nada daba resultado. Cansado, se sentó a su lado, en la cama, observando sus párpados cerrados. Quería ver sus ojos esmeraldas otra vez. Quería escuchar su voz melodiosa. Tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Era cálida, a pesar del frío que había en su interior. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Las primeras lágrimas de Sakura habían sido su advertencia. Y él las ignoró olímpicamente. Gruñó. Su papel de ángel era ayudarla, y había dicho que ella era una niña llorona y malcriada, cuando lo único que ella hacía era transformar en cristales el dolor interior. Tratar de expresarle al mundo su pesar.

Sus ojos ámbares se desviaron hasta el cuaderno sobre la mesita. Allí sentía el aura de Sakura, plasmada en palabras. Cuando había acariciado la portada con tanta nostalgia, con tanta pena, supo que el cuaderno le entregaría algunas respuestas. Pero no quería leerlas. No quería quebrantar su derecho a tener secretos. Quería que ella se lo dijera. Con su voz tierna y dulce. Ella. Sólo ella.

Suspiró, soltando su mano, dando pasos hacia la ventana. La luna se alzaba en el cielo, brillante, pálida, sometiendo el oscuro manto de la noche a su resplandor. Luna llena.

Sakura era como la luna. Había ocasiones en que brillaba más que otras, pero siempre estaba allí, sometiendo a los demás. Ahora ella era como la luna nueva. Y él quería que fuera como la luna llena. Resplandeciente. Como el faro que guía a los barcos a través del mar en una noche oscura. Quería que regresara a ser como antes.

Nada podía ser como antes. El corazón de Sakura podría sanar, aunque las cicatrices quedarían allí, recordándole que alguna vez sufrió.

Tal como le ocurría a él. En su caso, no obstante, ya habían sanado. Sólo quedaba la sensación amarga de haber pasado tantas penurias. Pero las cicatrices se habían cerrado. O eso creía.

¿Podría ayudar a Sakura a hacer lo mismo?

No. Sakura era alguien especial. No era como él. Nunca podrían ser iguales. Él era de la dinastía Li. Le habían enseñado a ser despiadado, cruel, insensible. A lastimar a otro. A pisotearlos. A matar…

En cambio ella… Sakura era bondad, amor y luz. Y ahora se hallaba sumida en la oscuridad. Tal y como lo estuvo él alguna vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente, dejando entrar a Touya Kinomoto. Lo había sentido. Cerca de Sakura. Demasiado cerca. Y no quería que nadie tocase a su hermana. A duras penas aguantaba que Hiiragizawa pasara tiempo a solas con Sakura. ¿Quién estaba en la habitación?

—Sé que estás ahí, sal.

Syaoran rió. Podía sentirlo, no verlo. Era alucinante ser un ángel. Si quería, se materializaría. Sino, el hermano de Sakura tendría que salir con el rabo entre la cola. Lo miró desde la ventana. El muchacho de casi veinticuatro años se veía bastante serio, pero no enojado.

Touya no estaba enojado. Sólo preocupado. Percibía que esa presencia quería ayudar a Sakura. Por eso había subido. Si era necesario… pediría por favor. Apretó los puños. Por Sakura, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Te siento, así que no puedes esconderte. Me engañaste allá abajo, de alguna manera. Pero sentí cuando te acercaste a sakura. Todo lo que pase con ella me importa —escuchó una risa, aunque no se inmutó—. Si quieres ayudarla… —carraspeó—. Si puedes ayudarla… Por favor, hazlo. Somos su familia, nos preocupamos por ella. No queremos que…

—_¿Se preocupan por ella_? —la voz era sarcástica. Touya reconoció a un hombre joven, un chico. Venía de alguna parte de la habitación—._¿Qué crees que la tiene en ese estado?_

—¿Lo sabes? —ansioso por saber la respuesta, abandonó la posición soberbia por una vez en la vida. Todo por Sakura. Todo por su hermana—. Si lo sabes…

—_Lo sé_ —gruñó Syaoran. Estaba furioso con Kinomoto. Sakura había llorado por su culpa—. _Y te lo aseguro: su padre y tú son los mayores culpables._

—¡¿Mi padre?! —se puso rojo de furia. Ese desconocido insultaba a su padre. La persona que más amaba a Sakura—. ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando!

—_Sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, Touya Kinomoto. Y tengo la autorización de la señora Nadeshiko para entrometerme. Así que no grites, porque me voy._

—¿Mi… madre…? —¿Ese sujeto conocía a su madre¿Quién era? O… ¿qué era? Trató de buscar dónde se hallaba la presencia. Nada aún. Sólo podía escuchar su odiosa voz— ¿Por qué ella…?

—_Porque ella está preocupada por Sakura_ —contestó Syaoran, melancólicamente, la tristeza carcomiendo su alma—. _Porque la ama, y porque sabe que ustedes ya no pueden ayudarla. La señora Nadeshiko es conciente de todo. Por eso estoy aquí _—no podía decir nada más, y tampoco podía mentir. Todo lo hacía por Sakura. Por ayudarla.

—¿Vas a ayudarla?

—_Sólo si ella quiere_ —susurró mirando el rostro dormido de su protegida—. _Ella decidirá si quiere mi ayuda. No puedo hacer nada más, no está en mis manos. Acepté ayudarla. Ahora ella tiene que decidir qué hacer con mi ayuda._

Touya se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su hermana, su rostro dormido, afiebrado, le recordaba las tardes cuando le leía para que se quedase dormida. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto?

—¿Qué tiene?

—_¿Aún no lo descubres? _—preguntó la voz, divertida. Su tono fue serio al volver a hablar—. _¿No has visto su rostro cuando le dices «monstruo»¿No has notado nada raro?_

—Ella… —desconcertado, no supo qué pensar.

—_Sakura lloró hoy en la tarde cuando le dijiste así. Apretó tanto la manta entre sus manos, que pensé que sus huesos se romperían. Sus lágrimas…_ —la voz se volvió ronca y furiosa—_tú causaste sus lágrimas. Tú hiciste que llorara. Sakura sufre. Y tú eres uno de los culpables._

Touya se quedó sin habla. Sakura… ¿había llorado¿Por algo tan simple como decirle monstruo? Ambos se molestaban. Cuando era pequeña, y todavía lo hacía, le daba patadas o le hacía puntapiés. Como dos hermanos, peleaban en broma. Su padre sólo los detenía cuando amenazaban con romper algo, porque sabía que los insultos nunca iban en serio.

Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que a ella…

—… le doliera… —susurró acariciando la melena castaña. Syaoran observó el gesto fraternal. El hermano no se había dado cuenta. ¿Por cuánto tiempo Sakura los había engañado?

—_Ella ha cambiado. No sé si para bien o para mal. Tu padre seguramente se ha percatado de algo. Y soy conciente que tal vez quiso ayudarla. Aunque nunca lo harían de la manera correcta. Siempre empeorarían las cosas, en vez de resolverlas_ —Touya puso un pañito húmedo en la frente de su hermana. La fiebre le había subido, ya que no había tomado más medicamento del que le había dado Syaoran en la mañana—. _Por eso… tendremos que trabajar en conjunto. Aunque no me guste la idea…_ —masculló.

—A mí tampoco me agrada, mocoso —gruñó—. Pero por Sakura… Trabajaremos por su felicidad.

—_En eso estoy de acuerdo. Y no me llames mocoso, que a la próxima te enseño uno de mis trucos y sales volando._

—¿Qué eres? —dijo, escudriñando otra vez la habitación. Estaba cerca de la ventana.

—_No busques más, aquí estoy_ —después de un brillo plateado, la figura de un joven con ropas negras se hizo visible. Estaba recargado en la ventana, cruzado de brazos, mirando el rostro de Sakura sin ninguna expresión. Esto último para que Touya no le viera como un enemigo. Syaoran ya se había dado cuenta de su sobreprotección.

—¿Un… chiquillo? —espetó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—_No me insultes. Mira que soy más poderoso que tú_ —contestó cerrando sus ámbares, en una pose relajada, deliberadamente inofensiva.

—Ya lo creo. Si apareces así…

—_No molestes. No has visto el resto_ —le retó maliciosamente. Sus ojos con reflejos dorados se clavaron en el muchacho que cuidaba a Sakura—. _No necesitas tomar esa pose defensiva conmigo. No estoy aquí para lastimar a Sakura, sino para ayudarla. Deberías saberlo. Por naturaleza, mi presencia no emite maldad._

—Sí, me di cuenta —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Estarás siempre con ella?

—_Si ella así lo quiere. No voy a obligarla a nada. Pero si puedo ayudarla, lo intentaré._

—Más te vale. Si osas hacerle daño… —amenazó, justo antes de que Syaoran le cortara.

—_Si le hago daño, yo mismo me daré una paliza. Y si Sakura sigue sufriendo, corre peligro_ —anunció—. _No podemos darnos ese lujo._

—Me parece bien. Pero¿qué le sucede ahora?

—_No puedo decírtelo. Trataré de ayudarla. No puedo asegurar nada, ya que depende de ella._

—¿Por qué no puedes decirlo?

—_Es más serio de lo que crees, Kinomoto. No estamos jugando con cartitas. Está en juego la vida de Sakura, y su felicidad. Si la amas tanto como dices hacerlo, permitirás que yo haga lo que he venido a hacer, sin interponerte en mi camino. Cualquier error…_ —su voz se perdió, maltratada por la cruel verdad.

Touya guardó silencio. Era lo más prudente, después de escuchar las palabras de ese desconocido. Le creía. Por una razón más fuerte que cualquiera, creía en su determinación por ayudar a Sakura. Creía en sus palabras. Leía la honestidad en sus ojos. Bufando, se puso de pie. No habría problema en dejarla con él. Algo le decía que no desconfiara.

"_Eso es, hijo. No cierres las puertas que permitirán a Sakura sanar. Permite que él la ayude"._

Kinomoto sonrió. Su madre. Tan bondadosa como siempre. Miró al desconocido. Había… cariño en sus ojos cuando observaba a Sakura. Tendría que dejar su rol de hermano protector por esta ocasión. Sakura era más importante. Y ese mocoso… era poderoso. Sentía su aura.

"_Sólo por esta vez, mamá"_

**OoOoO**

Cuando Syaoran salió de su estado de concentración extrema, el hermano de Sakura ya no estaba en la habitación. De hecho, lo sintió dormido en una cercana. Miró el reloj. Las doce en punto. Más tranquilo, volvió a ubicarse cerca de ella. Estaba asombrado. Había sentido las ondas de paz de la señora Kinomoto atravesando la habitación de un extremo a otro cuando hablaba con su hijo. Había intercedido en su favor. Sonrió. Confiaban en él. Creían en él. Y ahora Touya Kinomoto también era su… medio-aliado.

No podía tirar todo por la borda cuando el juego recién había comenzado. Tenía que quedarse hasta que acabase. Hasta que Sakura estuviese bien. Hasta que su corazón arrojara luz.

Los dones de la señora Nadeshiko serían útiles. Podría hacer cosas con Sakura. Divertirse, salir a pasear, compartir… Disfrutar tiempo. El tiempo la ayudaría.

—Ma-má…

A Syaoran se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Ella extrañaba a su madre. La necesitaba. Él sabía sobre eso. También había necesitado a su padre. Y nunca se había preocupado por él.

En cambio, la mamá de Sakura la amaba, y había hecho todo por su felicidad. Sakura era afortunada. Un ángel la cuidaba. Su propia madre.

—_Sakura… Por favor, regresa… No podré ayudarte si te encierras_ —le pidió—. _Vuelve a mi lado. No te marches a ese lugar sin luz. Tú eres luz, bondad. No permitas que la oscuridad te atrape._

Había visto en su mente esa parte oscura. Como absorbía cualquier buen sentimiento que emanaba de su corazón, transformándolo en nada, destruyéndolo. Similar a lo que le sucedía cuando la furia le convertía en una bestia. Claro que en Sakura, el daño era interno. Se lastimaba a sí misma.

—_Sakura, escucha mi voz… Ven…_

"_No. Quiero quedarme aquí"._

No podía permitir eso. No lo permitiría.

—_Quiero que vuelvas. Por favor, Sakura. Sal de ahí. _

"_¿Por qué? Aquí nadie me lastima. Nadie me hace daño. Nadie me deja sola. Si regreso, estaré sola otra vez"._

—_No estarás sola. Me tienes. Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo. Déjame ayudarte._

"_¡Mientes¡Nadie quiere ayudarme! He pedido ayuda, y todos me ignoran. ¿Por qué tú me ayudarías? No me conoces… ¡Nadie quiere conocerme!__"_

—_Quiero ayudarte porque nos parecemos. Y quiero conocerte. Quiero ver la luz de tu interior. Porque tú me puedes ayudar. Podemos ser felices. Busquemos felicidad, Sakura. Tú y yo._

"_¿Tú__… y yo?"_

Estaba resultando. A Sakura le interesaba compartir con alguien que decía ser similar a ella. Sentía su curiosidad. Sus ganas de conocerlo. Deslizó cariñosamente la mano por su mejilla. Era increíblemente suave. Escuchó un suspiro en su mente. Sakura sentía aquella caricia en su misma alma. Con la mano libre, cogió un mechón del cabello castaño miel. Sedoso y brillante. Otro suspiro se hizo presente.

—_Sí. Tú y yo._

"_Lo que haces… se siente bien…"_

—_¿Esto?_—besó su sien con delicadeza. Sakura también necesitaba cariño.

"_Sí… Siento tu preocupación por mí a través de tu piel. Tu mente y tu cuerpo gritan que quieren ayudarme. Y tus caricias son reconfortantes. A mí… hace mucho tiempo que no…"_

—_Entiendo, Sakura. Créeme, a mí también me hizo falta amor. Mi madre nunca se preocupó por mí. Mis hermanas hacían lo posible. Mi padre supuestamente está muerto. Nunca lo conocí. Y nunca recibí un gesto de amor. Ni una palabra de afecto. Nunca oí un «te quiero» o un «te amo». No tuve amigos, no tuve familia. Estaba solo._

"_¿Solo¿Te dolía?"_

—_Todavía duele…_ —murmuró—. _He tratado de olvidar, de dejar atrás, pero no puedo._

"_Como yo… Me siento egoísta al pensar que necesito amor… Muchos no lo tienen¿por qué yo debería? Por eso… mi mente es así. Por eso mi vida es un personaje"_

—_Todos lo necesitan, y muchos no lo tienen. Lo que buscan… es la felicidad. El amor es parte de la felicidad. Todos merecen ser felices. Tú también. Más que todos, porque hiciste feliz a mucha gente._

"_¿Yo¿Cuándo?"_

—_Hace mucho tiempo…_ —susurró, sin dejar de acariciar la cremosa piel de la chica, ni su hermoso cabello—. _Cuando eras feliz. ¿Lo has olvidado? Regalaste alegría. Y le enseñaste a muchas personas como hacerlo…_

—¿En serio? —sus grandes ojos verdes le miraban, absortos. Syaoran sonrió. Ella había vuelto. Una euforia creció en su interior. Alegría. Estaba alegre. Se acercó un poco más, para verlos mejor. Brillaban como si el mismo universo estuviese en ellos. Veía puntos brillantes, y nebulosas, todos juntos en un baile de colores esmeraldas.

—_En serio. Yo conozco a muchas personas que están agradecidas por esa felicidad que les diste sin pedir nada a cambio._

—¿Quiénes? —su voz dulce y su aliento cálido acariciaron su rostro. Se sentía… bien…

—_Muchos ángeles. Algunos de ellos supieron de ti cuando estaban vivos, otros ya eran ángeles hacía tiempo. Todos coinciden en que te deben mucho. Mucho más de lo que son capaces de darte._

—Es difícil de creer cuando tú ya te has hecho la idea de que nadie te necesita —replicó ella, cerrando sus ojos, dejando a Syaoran con un vacío en el alma. Le gustaba mirar sus ojos de naturaleza. Más de lo que podía admitir.

—_Yo te necesito. Confía en mí. Sé que puedes hacerlo_ —dijo con fervor. Él también debía creer en ella. Para que ambos pudieran sanar.

—Lo intentaré… —abrió sus ojos, hipnotizando al ángel. En realidad, se hipnotizaron mutuamente. Sakura también cayó presa de su hechizo—. A propósito… ¿no estaba soñando?

—_¿Cuándo?_—sabía a qué apuntaba la pregunta, pero quería… Allí estaba, quería verla sonrojada. Se veía preciosa con ese color en sus mejillas.

—Tú sabes… Anoche…, en la mañana… ¿Eres real¿De verdad eres un ángel¿Te quedarás a cuidarme?

—_Todo fue real, Sakura. Todo lo que te dije también lo es._

—Pensé que estaba soñando.

—_Un sueño es una realidad. Nunca olvides eso. Un sueño puede ser tan cierto como la misma realidad. Si tienes la suficiente fuerza se hará real. Ahora duerme, necesitas recuperarte. Mañana conversaremos._

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó sujetando su mano.

—_Siempre…_ —besó su mejilla, sonrojándose. Le era difícil demostrar cariño, pero por ella, lo haría—. _Siempre que tú quieras._

—Entonces… siempre… —susurró ella.

Sakura se quedó dormida con una sonrisa. Y Syaoran tenía una también en sus labios.

Siempre.

Aquella palabra tenía muchos significados. Pero para ambos, era una sola cosa: la misma eternidad. Sueño o realidad, eternamente, siempre juntos…

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:** ¡Perdón, perdón! Lamento el atraso, pero no esperaba que mi PC de un día para otro dejara de funcionar. Estuve días completos tratando de arreglarla, y nada resultó. Así que me resigné, y aquí estoy, subiendo el capi desde el computador de mi hermana. No quedaba de otra.

Dadas las respectivas justificaciones, agradezco todos los reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguir la historia! Sé que da un poquito de flojera expresar los comentarios, pero los estimo mucho, así que sigan haciéndolo.

Respecto al capítulo… Quizá las dudas aumenten en vez de disminuir. Principalmente porque la mente de Sakura es un poco compleja, y recuerdo que ya había mencionado algo sobre las supuestas incoherencias en su carácter. Sin embargo, creo que este capi entrega información y pistas fundamentales para la trama. Un punto importante es que Syaoran ya se ha comprometido a ayudar a Sakura, a pesar de que no se cree capaz. Eso habla muy, pero muy bien de él. Ya veremos hasta qué punto puede brindarle ayuda. Y otro punto es que Touya reconoce que su madre está interviniendo. Tendrá que aceptar a Syaoran más fácilmente de lo que podríamos pensar sobre él (ya sabemos de sus celos enfermizos de hermano mayor xD). Aunque también nos dará sorpresitas.

Bueno, espero no volver a atrasarme. Sé que hice sufrir a algunos, y me pongo de rodillas xD. Por favor, dejen reviews (ya activé los anónimos, gran despiste el mío xD), y disfruten del capi. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	5. Futuro y destino

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí.**

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián **

**Capítulo 5**

_**«Futuro y destino**__**»**_

_Destino…  
Marcas a lo largo del camino…  
Futuro…  
Esperanza en lo que no he vivido…_

_No quiero poseer destino,  
Anhelo tener futuro…_

_Quiero vida y sueños  
Mientras el destino  
No escoja mi senda…_

_No quiero dolor y soledad  
Mientras el futuro  
Susurra mi carga…_

—¿Tomoyo?

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—¿No he llamado a Sakura?

—_No…_ —la voz llegó con una cuota extra de reclamo—. _Supongo que su guardián la estará cuidando, pero tampoco podemos despreocuparnos. Somos vitales para ella, Eriol._

—Lo sé —dijo saliendo del baño. El chico de ojos azules vestía ropa formal. Tomoyo suspiró. Más deberes para su protegido.

—_¿Qué debes hacer ahora?_

—Sólo salir a comprar algunas cosas.

—_Entonces_,_ ¿por qué vistes así?_

—Cosas de mi madre —sonrió. El ángel puso los ojos en blanco. La madre de Eriol tenía unas ideas muy locas—. No lo digas. Parezco pianista —Tomoyo rió—. ¿Alguna otra idea?

—_Más bien, tu madre te echó diez años encima. Pobre de ti. En unos años más serás un ancianito._

—No quiero ir a un asilo —refunfuñó él, seriamente.

—_No hay problema. Buscaremos otra solución._

—¡Eriol¡Deja de hablar solo y ve ya a comprar! —se escuchó desde una habitación cercana.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó—. Seré un abuelito demente, porque hablaré solo.

—_Totalmente de acuerdo._

Segundos después, el joven Hiiragizawa se reía solo en su habitación.

**OoOoO**

—_Buenos días, Sakura._

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. No quería levantarse. Adoraba dormir hasta tarde.

—_Sakura, el despertador lleva sonando cinco minutos. Si no te levantas, tu hermano entrará como un tornado y…_

—¡Sakura¡Apaga esa cosa! —la puerta se abrió y cerró sólo para que un furioso Touya dejara bien en claro que quería el despertador apagado.

La aludida saltó de la cama, apagó el despertador, y se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando el techo. Odiaba que su hermano no la dejara dormir hasta tarde. Era sábado. Podía descansar¿no? No era justo tener que levantarse a las ocho. Una sombra se cruzó en su campo visual. Un momento, no era una sombra.

—¿Uh? —la figura flotaba. ¿Flotaba?— ¡Ahhhh!

Dio otro salto para salir disparada hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Eso no era normal.

Syaoran reía interiormente. Flotar era sólo una de sus habilidades. Se podía decir que la más básica. Y si con algo tan simple Sakura casi había gritado hasta la Antártica, no imaginaba que podía ocurrir cuando supiese otras cosas. Flotó haciendo piruetas, mientras la chica de ojos verdes le miraba como si estuviese viendo un ovni. O alguna otra cosa sobrenatural… Un vampiro… o un hombre lobo… o…

—Un ángel…

Ahí estaba la cuestión. Se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente, haciendo que Syaoran soltara una carcajada. Se había olvidado completamente de la existencia de Syaoran Li, o el ángel Kohaku, su guardián. Un ser que vivía en los cielos, que hablaba en su mente, y que, como podía ver, era capaz de flotar. ¿Cuántas otras cosas podía hacer?

—_Muchas. Las sabrás de a poco._

—¿Estás leyendo mi mente?

—_Tu cara dice todo _—no le contó que gracias al regalo extra de Nadeshiko podría leer algunos de sus pensamientos, así como los de los demás. Aunque no hacía falta con Sakura—_. Y ahora mismo dice que estás apunto de decirme un insulto._

—Así es, bobo.

—_Oye, el respeto ante todo. No soy ni tu niñero ni tu criado¿vale? Así que trátame bien._

—Bien, señor Li —Syaoran bufó ante el título—. ¿No te agrada?

—_Oh, claro. Para la próxima llámame abuelito Syaoran._

Sakura rió. A Syaoran se le ocurrían unos comentarios…

Syaoran sacaba cuentas. Syaoran, uno; oscuridad, cero. Le encantaba que Sakura riese. Era como si el sonido regalara vida. Tenía que conseguir que esas risas abandonaran su boca por lo menos una vez al día. Era una meta cercana. No estaba tan relacionada con la misión, pero… Bah, quería que Sakura riese porque a él le gustaba que lo hiciese. Se sonrojó. Primera y última vez que lo reconocía.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

—_No¿y tú?_

—Tampoco.

Ambos rieron otra vez.

—¡Sakura, el desayuno!

—¡Ya voy! —sacó ropa de un cajón de su armario, y caminó hasta el baño—. Syaoran, quédate aquí.

—_Eso haré. Y si quieres hablarme, puedes hacerlo. Escucho perfectamente tu voz desde allá._

—¿De verdad? —inquirió abriendo la llave de la ducha. Así que también tenía un súper oído, como Superman. Estar muerto tenía sus ventajas, después de todo.

Si lo veía de ese modo, debía morir pronto. Quizá lograra ser feliz en el cielo, en vez de intentarlo estando viva. Viviendo se sufría mucho más. Ella podía dar perfecta cuenta de ello. Todavía no creía lo que le había dicho Syaoran. Que ella había ayudado a otros, sin saberlo. Eso era… una quimera. Podía haber sido cierto. Pero ya no. No en su estado actual. No siendo su mente un verdadero caos.

Syaoran flotaba por la habitación mientras oía como caía el agua de la regadera. En el cielo no tenían aquellos placeres terrenales. Eran puros, en todo sentido. Algunas veces, sin embargo, sentía unas ganas inmensas de hacer las cosas que hacían los mortales. Comer, dormir, caminar. Cosas comunes y corrientes, que para él, al haberlas perdido, habían tomado otra importancia.

Recorrió la habitación de Sakura, fijándose en cada detalle que le aportara algo sobre ella. En un rincón se hallaban algunas cosas cubiertas por una tela oscura. ¿Qué serían? Encima del escritorio había varios libros. Leyó los lomos. Eran mayoritariamente de animales y plantas. También había algunos del universo. Sus libros de la secundaria estaban amontonados en una repisa. No había cuadernos, a excepción del de la mesita de noche. La tentación de leer ese cuaderno crecía en su interior cada vez que lo veía allí, como invitándolo a que lo tomase. Tenía que resistir. Sakura se lo diría. Tenía que esperar.

Su protegida salió del baño vestida con un pantalón blanco, y una polera rosa claro, junto a un sweater del mismo color. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo, y lo había peinado, contrario a él. Por más que se peinara, Syaoran se seguía viendo igual. Ella se veía…

Gruñó cuando vio que estaba descalza.

—_Ponte zapatos_ —le dijo.

Sakura se dio media vuelta, y le sonrió.

—Sí, abuelito Syaoran —él bufó, acercándose a ella—. No te enojes.

—_No estoy enojado_ —murmuró, un poco decepcionado porque ella no riese.

—¿Tanto te gusta flotar? Llevas haciéndolo un buen rato… —comentó, calzando unos zapatos blancos.

—_Me relaja… Eso es todo. Es agradable flotar. Si hacemos el pacto, podrías hacerlo también._

—Sobre el pacto…

—_Te queda tiempo para pensarlo. No te estoy presionando, sólo era un comentario _—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, cuando lo único que quería saber era si ella lo aceptaría como guardián.

—Bien. ¿Te quedas, o bajas conmigo?

—_Voy contigo._

Sakura se sentía perfectamente. Como si nunca hubiese estado enferma. ¿Había sido todo una jugarreta de su mente? No estaba segura, pero agradecía sentirse bien. Y tenía ganas de pintar. Eso era fantástico. De pronto, los colores habían vuelto a su vida, sólo por «ver» a un ángel. Absurdo.

Touya estaba inquieto. Sentía la presencia del mocoso demasiado cerca de su hermanita. No quería compartirla, no quería que pasara tiempo con ese sujeto. Tendría que aguantar. ¿Sakura sabría de la existencia de ese ser? Debía mantenerlo en secreto… si podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo, Syaoran había considerado la posibilidad de interactuar con Kinomoto, todo por ayudar a Sakura. Así, ella no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar, y al menos en su casa, podrían hablar sin preocuparse de que alguien los escuchara. Bueno, no podía contar a su padre aún; al menos el hermano ya estaba de su parte… supuestamente. Esperaría a ver la reacción del molestoso hermano mayor antes que nada.

—Buenos días, hermano.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

La chica alzó una ceja, haciendo reír a Syaoran, quien a su vez alertó a Touya. ¿Por qué su hermano no le decía monstruo?

—Hermano…

—Estás grande, Sakura. Ya no te diré monstruo —masculló, comprendiendo el desconcierto de tu hermana.

—Yo…

—_Déjalo estar, Sakura._

Touya gruñó. Ese tipejo era un entrometido.

—_No más que tú._

—Mocoso…

—¿Mo-coso? Hermano¿qué…? —Sakura se había perdido desde el último comentario del ángel.

—_Ya te dije que no me insultaras. ¿Quieres que te lance un rayito?_ ­—dijo jocosamente.

—Maldición…

—_No ocupes esas palabras. ¿Qué ejemplo le das a tu hermana menor_? —le reprendió.

—No te pases de listo sólo porque no sé qué eres, bicho raro.

Sakura se había sentado, aturdida, viendo cómo discutían su ángel y su hermano. Touya puso su bol con cereal mientras rebatía los comentarios del guardián.

—¡Chiquillo insolente!

—_Para, para. No te pases de la raya. Me encargaré de ti más adelante, no lo olvides. Y presta atención a Sakura. No le has pasado la leche_ —comentó, sentándose a su lado. Jamás había compartido un desayuno con su familia tan entretenido como el que estaba viviendo.

Touya, echando humos, dejó la leche amablemente cerca de Sakura. Le enfermaba que ese sujeto conociera ese detalle. Le enfermaba que ese sujeto pareciera conocer a Sakura mucho más que él. Le enfermaba su voz. Quería verlo muerto.

Syaoran sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Y no podía verlo muerto, porque ya lo estaba.

Sakura, por su parte, se hallaba en un mundo de confusión. Las ideas flotaban en su mente totalmente desordenadas. Sabía que su hermano podía sentir a su madre. De hecho, ella misma la había sentido un par de veces. Suponían que esa habilidad la habían heredado de ella, porque su padre nunca había mencionado nada al respecto. Si su hermano podía ver y sentir espíritus¿por qué no había dicho nada sobre Syaoran la noche anterior? No lo entendía. Menos ahora, cuando ambos discutían como si se conociesen una vida completa. Preparó mecánicamente su desayuno, mientras daba un vistazo a sus acompañantes. Syaoran estaba recargado en la mesa, a su lado, con aspecto aburrido, mientras Touya decía algo sobre mocosos malcriados. Sakura suspiró. Siempre hacía el mismo comentario cuando algún chico se acercaba a ella. No comprendía cómo había aceptado a Eriol. Al menos, a él no lo incordiaba con sus frases no muy amables…

Syaoran miró a Sakura comer con desgana. Había sucedido lo mismo cuando veían la película. Comía porque debía comer, no porque quisiese o le gustara. Era un acto automático. Se le vino a la mente una palabra… Robot. Ella había dicho que actuaba como un robot. Y así era. Miró a Kinomoto. Él no notaba nada. Estaba enfrascado comiendo su sándwich de pollo. Por Dios… ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Sakura? Era como si…

Como si ella actuase como siempre. Sus familiares no notaban la diferencia, porque ella siempre había sido así. Pero él sabía que eso era falso. Es decir, en el cielo le habían dicho que Sakura era una persona alegre, risueña, con un alma caritativa. Que tenía un aura cálida. Él mismo la había observado por casualidad desde el cielo.

Viéndola allí, sentada, como en otra dimensión, su aura era fría.

Y nadie lo notaba. ¿Una ilusión¿Alguien había creado una ilusión para que nadie se diese cuenta¿Pero quién¿Quién podía querer el mal para Sakura? Tenía conocimiento que incluso algunos demonios estaban agradecidos con Sakura. Entonces¿quién¿Un envidioso? No. Si bien Sakura era alguien a quien envidiar por sus múltiples cualidades, el conocerla creaba un sentimiento de bondad y luz. No daban ganas de odiarla, sino de amarla. Había gato encerrado.

—No me has dicho como se llama, Sakura.

Touya consideró prudente saber el nombre del protector de su hermanita. Tampoco era un desalmado sin modales.

Sakura miró a Syaoran, interrogante. ¿Cuál nombre debía decirle? No habían conversado sobre eso. Ella había asumido que podía decirle Syaoran, pero¿y los demás?

—_Soy Kohaku._

—Kohaku¿eh? —Touya se levantó, dejando los platos sucios en el lavaplatos—. Te toca lavar, Sakura. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí. No tengo fiebre. Me siento muy bien —le sonrió.

—Me alegro —dijo monocorde. Se rascó la cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación, antes de continuar—. Lamento dejarte sola, pero debo trabajar en la cafetería hasta las seis.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Seguramente salgo con Eriol a pasear por ahí.

—Lleva tu teléfono, y me llamas cualquier problema. Y tú —miró al ángel con algo cercano al odio—, cuídala.

—_No es necesario que lo digas_ —dijo, indiferente—. _Yo la protegeré._

—Ya veo… —pensativo, Touya se dijo que algo más había tras esa respuesta—. Bien. No te desabrigues, Sakura. Y pobre de Eriol si hace que te enfermes otra vez.

—Sí. Que te vaya bien.

Touya hizo un gesto con la mano, y salió de la cocina. Luego que se cerrara la puerta principal, Sakura suspiró. Miró a Syaoran con reprobación. Él se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lado.

—Me debes una explicación.

—_¿Eso crees?_

—Sí. Y la quiero ahora. ¿Qué fue toda esa pelea¿Por qué te vio hoy, y no anoche? —caminó hasta el lavaplatos, y comenzó a lavar la vajilla. Syaoran la miraba, concentrado en cómo sus pequeñas manos se humedecían con el agua que salía de la llave. Haciendo eso no parecía una niña. Se veía como toda una mujer.

—_Pues, tu hermano es un poco enojón¿qué esperabas? Anoche me vio, pero cuando estabas dormida. Y fue porque yo lo decidí_ —se cruzó de brazos, arrogante—. _Él sólo puede sentirme. No podrá verme o escucharme hasta que yo lo quiera. Conversamos, y llegamos a un acuerdo. Aunque tú no puedes saberlo._

—Qué va —se encogió de hombros—. Tu vida está llena de misterios, Syaoran. ¿Por qué le diste tu otro nombre?

—_Porque Syaoran Li está muerto. Es Kohaku quien existe ahora. El ángel Kohaku aceptó la misión. Syaoran Li aceptó buscar la felicidad contigo… aunque esté muerto._

Sakura se sonrojó mientras se secaba las manos. Syaoran había hablado de que juntos buscaran la felicidad cuando ella estaba perdida en los laberintos de su mente oscura. Lo que más le había sorprendido era que él le confiara recuerdos, circunstancias de su vida pasada, cuando eso implicaba confiar ciegamente en ella y enfrentar el dolor de traerlos a la vida, a pesar de haberlos olvidado. No, él había comentado que seguían allí. No había olvidado. Gracias a su sinceridad, decidió regresar. Porque vio en el alma de Syaoran el anhelo de ayudarse mutuamente. De sanar las heridas juntos. Eso susurraba su piel cuando la acariciaba. Decía que quería ser su amigo. Quería platicar con ella. Quería vivir con ella. Compartir penas y alegrías.

Syaoran estaba apoyado en el refrigerador, con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella se dio media vuelta. Se veía tan despreocupado… y la verdad era otra. Sakura sentía que Syaoran tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Problemas que resolver, pendientes que había dejado en vida. Si ella aceptaba que él fuera su guardián, quizás él…

¡Quizás él tuviese otra oportunidad!

Podía no volver a la vida, pero, al menos, dejaría sus cuentas saldadas. Había sentido eso. Cuentas que Syaoran Li había dejado sin resolver, y que siendo el ángel Kohaku no podría terminar. Sólo como Syaoran Li. Él mismo lo había dicho. Buscaría la felicidad como Syaoran, no como Kohaku.

Podían ayudarse. Y tal vez… él pudiese ayudarla a ella. Si era capaz de confiar. Quería creer en Syaoran. Creería.

_«__—No lo estás haciendo bien, Xiao Lang._

—_¡No me importa¡Estoy harto de todo esto!_

—_Actúas como un niño pequeño —la mujer replicó fríamente._

—_¡Soy un niño¡Tengo once años, madre! —gritó dando un puñetazo en la mesa._

—_Serás el líder¿por qué no aceptas las responsabilidades que tu padre dejó para ti?_

—_¡Porque yo no las pedí¡Demonios¡Quisiera morir pronto!»_

Syaoran se sintió despertar de un sueño profundo al sentir las manos de Sakura posarse en sus brazos. Eran como el roce de los suaves pétalos de una flor de cerezo. Como lo que era ella en todo su ser. Como lo decía su nombre. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, enseñándole colores que jamás había visto. Era como caer en un embrujo del que jamás querría salir. La vio sonreír. Fue como si un bálsamo consolador lo bañase por completo. Le devolvió la sonrisa con una más tímida, pero que para Sakura fue igual de hermosa y sincera que las demás.

Hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquella discusión. Nunca había tomado en serio sus propias palabras. Estaba muerto porque él lo quiso así. No fue un accidente. Tampoco se suicidó. Sólo sus decisiones lo llevaron al futuro. Su destino. Su futuro. Él había escrito cómo ocurrirían las cosas. Con su puño y su sangre. Con su dolor.

Y cuatro años habían transcurrido desde que la rueda del destino había empezado a girar. Cuatro años llevaba siendo ángel. Cuatro años había esperado para vivir ese momento. Para conocer a Sakura. Porque, aunque nunca lo reconoció abiertamente, observándola desde el cielo, cuando ella era feliz tiempo atrás, lo único que deseaba era conocerla. Y allí estaba ella, regalándole la sonrisa más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Enfrentando sus propios miedos, y también preocupándose por los de él. El brillo de su mirada verdosa lo decía. Que estaba preocupada por él, cuando él debía estarlo por ella. Y lo estaba. Se parecían. Si la hubiese conocido en vida, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes. Pero no existe el «hubiera». Futuros hay muchos, pasado uno solo.

Tenía clara esa frase… _"El futuro es consecuencia de nuestros actos, el fruto directo de nuestras emociones"._

No podía sentir diferente, no podía actuar de otra manera. Quería ser él, no un ángel bueno que cumpliera deseos. Quería ser Syaoran Li al ayudar a Sakura, no Kohaku. ¿Por qué nadie podía aceptarlo como era¿Por qué le habían impuesto ser quien jamás podría ser?

—Quiero que seas mi ángel guardián. Como Kohaku… y como Syaoran.

¿Como… Syaoran?

—_¿Qué…?_

—Kohaku será mi guardián. Me cuidará y protegerá, y cumplirá al pie de la letra la misión, tal y como dijo el rey. Pero Syaoran… Syaoran será mi amigo. Syaoran me ayudará a buscar esa felicidad. Tú y yo. Juntos… —Sakura deslizó los dedos por la mejilla del ángel, con tanto cuidado que éste pensó que ella era un ángel—. Y Syaoran será quien reciba mi cariño, mi confianza y mi amistad, sin condiciones. Sólo por ayudarnos. Por salir adelante. Por eliminar nuestras cicatrices. Por crear nuevos y lindos recuerdos… Juntos. Por siempre. Caminando de la mano, lado a lado —cogió con la mano libre una de Syaoran. Ambas se unieron como si encajaran perfectamente—. Hasta que la felicidad esté escrita en nuestro futuro.

El ángel abrazó a Sakura, como si fuera la última esperanza a la cual aferrarse. Como si fuera el último resquicio que lo atara a la cordura.

Sakura… Ella lo veía como realmente era. No esperaba nada. Quería ayudarlo. No lo había juzgado. Esperaba que no lo hiciese cuando le confesara la verdad, cuando le dijese porqué había muerto. Tenía esperanza… en que ella seguiría irradiando luz. En que, a pesar de todo y nada, sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras como lo era su abrazo. Y como era la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Y como la lágrima que se deslizaba en su mejilla. Sakura había hecho que derramara la primera lágrima de toda su vida. Él, que nunca había llorado, que consideraba que llorar era cosa de débiles, había derramado una lágrima por las palabras de una flor. Y era feliz por eso.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de que él era mucho más alto. Quería protegerlo, teniendo o no la fuerza suficiente. Quería intentarlo. Por una vez en la vida quería arriesgarse por algo que realmente valiera la pena. Por él. Ni siquiera ella importaba. Sólo él. Ahora que conocía un poco más de sus sentimientos, quería que él fuese feliz. Lo intentaría. Pondría cada pedacito de ella para lograrlo. Aunque su mente fuera oscura, aunque su alma estuviese fría, aunque sus sentimientos estuviesen perdidos… Quería que él lograra la verdadera felicidad. Esa que inunda el corazón, y atrae paz. Lo haría. Era una promesa.

—_De acuerdo_ —murmuró él contra su cuello, inhalando el aroma a flores de su piel—. _Caminaremos juntos._

"_Y te haré feliz"_

"_Aunque me cueste la vida"_

**OoOoO**

Tomoyo se acercó más al teléfono para alcanzar a escuchar. Eriol sonrió por su infantil gesto.

—Entonces¿a qué hora paso por ti?

—_Estoy ordenando mi habitación. Como estuve enferma estaba hecha un desastre. Ya sabes como soy_ —se escuchó un golpe desde el otro lado de la línea—._¡Auch!_

—¿Qué fue eso? —Tomoyo se cubrió la boca, en un intento de no reír. Sabía que Sakura era algunas veces muy torpe, sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa—. ¿Estás bien?

—_Unos libros se cayeron, es todo. Voy a tener que amarrarlos. Como te decía, ordeno mi pieza… Mmm, creo que en dos horas más. Podríamos almorzar allá, si te parece buena idea._

—Sí, no hay problema. ¿Estás segura que no tienes inconvenientes?

—_Para nada. Estoy __sola_ —"_Otra vez_", pensaron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo—. _A mi hermano le toca trabajar hasta las seis. ¿Crees que podrás acompañarme todo ese rato?_

—Claro. Es un gusto pasar tiempo contigo.

—_Gracias. Eres un gran amigo Eriol. Bien, te tengo que dejar. Estos libros son una maldición. ¿Por qué al director se le ocurren esas bobadas?_

—Vaya uno a saber. Entonces, paso por ti a las una.

—_Bien. Nos vemos._

—Adiós, Sakura.

Apenas Eriol cortó, Tomoyo empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, completamente feliz. Habían planeado entre los dos la salida al parque durante mucho tiempo, para que Sakura se olvidara un poco de los problemas en la secundaria. En realidad, ella no era una niña revoltosa, sino todo lo contrario. Era risueña, un poco tímida y muy inteligente, además de bonita y tierna. Por eso, algunas niñas le tenían envidia, e inventaban rumores sobre supuestos amoríos y desengaños, que en vez de perjudicarla, aumentaban su popularidad, principalmente entre los chicos. Pero para Sakura, el que la esperaran a la entrada y a la salida por lo menos dos compañeros, el que la acosaran a la hora de almuerzo para que se sentara con ellos, y el que le suplicaran en la mayoría de las clases sesiones de estudio particulares, entre otras cosas, no hacía más que retraerla. Sólo conversaba con Eriol. Con los demás interactuaba por obligación, aunque sólo con cortesía, no motivada por entablar amistades.

Eriol le había comentado a Tomoyo una plática que había sostenido con Sakura semanas atrás. En ella, la castaña comentaba las constantes invitaciones que recibía por parte de sus compañeros para salir, y aunque ella las rechazaba todas, deseaba salir a alguna parte, ya que siempre se la pasaba encerrada en casa. De allí había surgido la idea de Tomoyo sobre llevarla al parque, o al cine. Visitar un parque era la idea base, ya que el aire libre y los juegos harían que el ánimo de Sakura mejorara. En una ocasión Tomoyo había oído a la misma Sakura decir que tenía muchos libros sobre la naturaleza, que en algún momento había ocupado para pintar. Ir al parque era idóneo para su amiga. Y aunque Sakura no la viera, ella sería feliz de poder ayudarla de esa forma.

—_¡Estoy tan feliz, Eriol¡Gracias por ayudarme!_

—Es mi amiga también.

—_Lo sé, pero… ¡Me alegra tanto ser útil!_

—Puedo verlo —murmuró, con una sonrisa—, y si sigues dando vueltas te vas a marear.

La chica de ojos violetas se acercó a él, flotando, y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—_Eres uno de los seres humanos más amables que he conocido._

—Me halagas.

—_Es la verdad_ —su rostro cambió a uno inexpresivo para añadir—:_No cambies nunca, Eriol. Personas como tú son difíciles de hallar._

Eriol asintió, y suavemente se soltó de sus manos pálidas. Si ella supiera que había cambiado por su causa… Que era así por ella… Qué decepción se llevaría Tomoyo el día que descubriera que Eriol Hiiragizawa no era más que una farsa. Porque cuando ella se marchase, él dejaría de existir. Ni siquiera cambiaría, sólo… moriría.

**OoOoO**

—¡¿Tenías que ser tan curioso?!

—_Lo lamento_ —murmuró, cabizbajo, mientras la chica frente a él se sobaba la frente en un intento por clamar el dolor. Sakura aparentaba estar furiosa, cuando en verdad lo único que quería era apretarse el estómago y reír hasta no poder más. Aunque igual le dolía el chichón… Seguro que le quedaba un hematoma.

Syaoran no cabía de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Era muy ágil, por eso no captaba qué había fallado en su perfecta ecuación de tomar un libro fuera de lugar en la repisa, y dejarlo donde correspondía. No había contado con que todos, absolutamente todos los libros, se caerían, y que Sakura, procurando que no sucediese, recibiera un "librazo" en plena frente, dejándola media atontada y con pequeño chichón entre azul y morado. Claro que a él no le había ocurrido nada, había alcanzado a volverse «traspasable», y los libros habían atravesado su cuerpo como si no hubiese estado allí. Y por ende, Sakura había recibido la pila de ellos en su cuerpo, quedando tendida en el suelo entre tomos de matemáticas, ciencias e historia. Syaoran notó uno con imágenes hermosas mientras Sakura recogía el resto para dejarlos en la repisa. Lo tomó para hojearlo. El lomo era similar a los que había sobre el escritorio. Era un libro sobre naturaleza, pero tenía en su mayor parte grandes imágenes a color de distintos paisajes y lugares.

Flotó hasta la cama mientras daba vuelta las páginas. Cada imagen era más bonita que la anterior. Le gustó una de un lago rodeado por árboles de cerezo, y la luna llena iluminando en el fondo.

Sakura. Transparente como el agua cristalina. Suave y delicada como los pétalos de las flores. Brillante como la luna. La imagen era la réplica fiel de Sakura. El espejo de su alma. Del alma de la verdadera Sakura.

—¿Te gustó esa ilustración?

Su protegida estaba recostada a su lado, sobre su estómago, igual que él. Miraba el libro con nostalgia. Sakura había reconocido al instante ese libro. Y también la ilustración. Le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices, manchados por lágrimas.

—_Sí_ —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado. Le estaba diciendo una indirecta, aunque ella no lo sabía.

—¿Quieres verla más grande?

—_¿Ah?_

Sakura se levantó con presteza de la cama y fue al rincón donde el paño cubría unos objetos. Syaoran la observó con interés. Le habían intrigado esas cosas. ¿Qué guardaba allí?

Una parte de su pasado. Un pasado feliz, que al recordarlo, la lastimaba. Por eso había tapado todo eso. No quería recordar. Pero era momento de enfrentarlo. Y si estaba Syaoran con ella, sería más fácil.

Syaoran, embobado miró el cuadro frente a él. Era enorme. Era la imagen del libro. Era… indescriptible. Más hermosa que la impresión. Las pinceladas le daban un toque único, como si el artista hubiese puesto su corazón en cada trazo. Flotó hasta quedar frente a él. Era como si el cuadro lo arrastrara, como si se introdujera y se sintiera allí, iluminado por esa luz, con los pétalos a su alrededor.

—_Esto…_ —no podía pronunciar palabras para explicar las emociones que lo embargaban.

—Lo pinté hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando los colores eran para mí una herramienta para ser feliz. Al perder la capacidad de distinguirlos, al sumirme en la oscuridad, no pude pintar. No podía. Tomaba el pincel, y me temblaban las manos. Las imágenes y las ideas huían de mi mente. Los colores se volvían borrosos, grises. La pintura pasó de ser una amiga a una tortura. Un calvario. Un mundo hostil, que ya no me reconocía. Jamás volví a pintar. Éste fue el último que pinté. El último recuerdo, antes de que todo se volviese oscuridad.

Syaoran observó nuevamente el cuadro. Lo veía. Veía la bondad de Sakura en cada color. La paz, los buenos deseos. Sí, aquella pintura guardaba lo bueno de ella. Era un tipo de cajita, donde se hallaban sus buenos sentimientos.

Sí, para Sakura, la pintura había sido un cofre, al igual que lo eran las palabras. La diferencia radicaba en que la pintura había guardado sus emociones, sus sueños. En cambio, las palabras encerraban sus secretos y sus deseos.

—_¿Hace cuánto…?_

—Dos años. Hace dos años que no puedo pintar. Hace dos años que ni siquiera tomo un pincel. Ni siquiera puedo verlo. Porque duele. Aquí —dijo poniendo su mano en el corazón—. Y he tratado, pero no puedo. Porque los colores no estaban. Hasta… hasta que llegaste tú —susurró, mostrando a Syaoran sus ojos esmeralda, profundos, llenos de misterios.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Vi tus ojos. Tierra. Oro. Los dos primeros colores que vi. Luego llegaron los demás. El color de tus cabellos, de tu piel, de tu ropa. El brillo de la luna sobre ti. La luz del crepúsculo cambiando el color de tu piel, convirtiéndola en cobre. Fue como volver a la vida. Fue… el mejor regalo después de una eternidad viendo gris y negro.

Syaoran sonrió, con una mezcla confusa de sentimiento bullendo en su interior. Sus palabras eran como una canción. Una canción de gracias… para él. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba equivocada. Él podía haberle devuelto los colores, y la capacidad de pintar otra vez. Ella, en cambio, le estaba regalando más que cualquier otra persona. Lo sentía. En cada palabra, en cada respiración, en cada roce de su piel.

Amor. Ella le daba el amor que nadie le dio jamás. Aunque no se lo había pedido, aunque no lo había mendigado. Allí estaba Sakura, dándole afecto y cariño sin importar nada más.

Él podía darle los colores. Pero ella le daba mucho más de lo que podría retribuirle. Amor, amistad, cariño, preocupación, consuelo… Le daba vida, salvaguardaba su alma…

Le había ofrecido un futuro…

La maravillosa oportunidad de reescribir su destino…

Una segunda oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar. No cuando Sakura se la había dado.

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:** ¡Hola! Quedan unos días para que acabe el año y estoy un poco ansiosa. Bueno, eso no influye en que traiga el capítulo puntualmente, creo. La inspiración ha andado pésima, así que estoy tratando de relajarme para continuar la historia, y otras más xD. Parece que me sobrecargo mucho escribiendo varias a la vez. 

Partamos por lo primero. Gracias por los reviews. Sé que hay algunos que están desesperados por saber del pacto. No se inquieten, falta un poco para eso. Pero que se viene, se viene. Gracias también a los que siguen la historia. Nunca está de más decir que aprecio mucho los comentarios, así que anímense a dejar alguno.

En cuanto al capi… Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció. Importante recalcar que Syaoran ya tiene la habilidad de leer mentes gracias a la mamá de Sakura, tal como lo hace Tomoyo. Touya sigue haciéndole guardia al ángel de su hermana, y prefiere discutir con él antes que reconocer que deberá confiar incondicionalmente. Y Syaoran no manifiesta ningún recato en amenazarle.

Sakura ha aceptado a Syaoran como ángel guardián, y por doble cuenta. Aceptará el cuidado de Kohaku y la amistad de Syaoran. Ojalá esto no le traiga problemas al chico. Aunque las promesas que ya se han hecho sirven para profundizar los lazos que los unen. Espero que tengan en mente el recuerdo de Syaoran, ya que irán apareciendo más en la historia.

Tomoyo y Eriol siguen tratando de hacer lo posible por ayudar a su amiga en común. Se habrán percatado, sin embargo, que Eriol tiene algunos secretitos que podrían traer problemas. No digo más o sino cuento toda la trama xD. Siempre me entusiasmo dando mis comentarios.

Los dejo. Opinen sobre el capi, y nos leemos el próximo año.


	6. Amistad tras el tiempo

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí. **

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 6**

_**«Amistad tras el tiempo**__**»**_

_La espera más larga  
Se vuelve insignificante  
Cuando lo que se espera  
Vale más que la propia vida_

_Por eso esperaré  
Todo lo que sea necesario  
Para ver tu sonrisa  
Otra vez_

—¡Ya voy!

Bajó las escaleras velozmente, para abrir la puerta. Eriol había llegado.

Lo encontró sonriéndole con esa misma mueca misteriosa de siempre, vestido impecablemente. Aunque… había algo extraño. Sentía algo.

—Buenas tardes, Eriol. Pasa.

—Hola, Sakura. Gracias.

La dueña de casa hizo pasar a su invitado hasta la sala, en una muestra de formalidad innecesaria, ya que eran como hermanos. Sin embargo, no llegaron a pronunciar palabra, porque las voces silenciosas impidieron cualquier intento de conversación entre los dos amigos.

—_¡Princesa Ai!_

—_¡Kohaku¡Así que eras tú!_

Syaoran, incrédulo, veía la figura de una chica de su edad, de ojos amatistas, piel blanquecina y largos cabellos oscuros, ataviada con un vestido blanco. Incrédulo porque jamás hubiese esperado encontrarse a la princesa Ai cuando sintió el ingreso de un ángel en la casa. No había cambiado, se veía igual de amable que siempre. Pero¿qué hacía allí¿No estaba en una misión importante?

Tomoyo miraba al ángel de ropas negras con las manos juntas y los ojos grandes y brillantes. ¡Kohaku era el ángel de Sakura! No lo hubiera esperado. Entonces, el que fuera híbrido no tenía importancia… frente al hecho de que él fuera mañoso, gruñón, enojón, rabioso… Rió. El rey Clow tenía unas ideas muy locas, pero ésta sobrepasaba todas las demás que alguna vez hubiese tenido.

—¿Sya-oran? —Sakura estaba de cabeza. Ya que Syaoran hablaba frente a Eriol como si nada. Lo sabía porque su amigo miraba al ángel como si en verdad estuviese allí, de pie a su lado.

—_¡Te llama por tu nombre humano! _—dijo la princesa con euforia.

—Tomoyo… —Eriol negó con la cabeza. A veces a su ángel le daban arrebatos de felicidad.

—_¡¿A usted también?! _—tenía los ojos abiertos como si viese un fantasma medieval, y la boca en una gran «o».

—_Claro. «Princesa Ai» jamás me ha gustado y lo sabes, Syaoran_ —le sonrió. El susodicho se pasó una mano por la cara, desesperado por no comprender. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?—. _En una misión, obviamente _—bueno, allí estaba su respuesta. Pero¿a quién protegía?—. _A Eriol__—"Malditos dones especiales"_—._No ocupes esas palabras, es de mala educación._

Syaoran bufó mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura. Bien, la princesa Tomoyo cuidaba a Eriol. Si bien recordaba, el sujeto era amigo de Sakura. Entonces… ella…

Tomoyo le sonrió, mientras cruzaba los dedos índices y medio de una mano, en una clara advertencia de guardar silencio entre ellos. Syaoran tragó con dificultad. Si era como él pensaba¿Tomoyo estaba allí porque también quería ayudar a Sakura? Una sonrisita juguetona lo confirmó.

Eriol miraba al chico al lado de Sakura con interés. Así que él era un híbrido. Un mitad ángel, mitad humano. Se veía bastante normal. Se obligó a reprimir sus pensamientos. Las apariencias engañaban, tal y como había ocurrido con Sakura. Si lo habían enviado, debía ser especial. Una mirada furiosa de unos ojos ámbares le hizo esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora destinada a calmar los ánimos. Vaya… Al ángel no le gustaba que lo mirasen mucho. Debía tener cuidado. Y, ante todo, recordar que él era el guardián de su amiga. Jamás la lastimaría.

—¿Syaoran? Aquí hay otra persona¿verdad? —Tomoyo sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

—_Sí_—respondió, extrañado—. _¿No puedes verla?_

—Sakura no podrá verla todavía. Al menos, no durante un tiempo. Cuando ella dejó de creer en sí misma, dejó de creer en la magia, en la fe, en la esperanza, y en las cosas que albergaban imposibles. Por eso, jamás ha podido verla, escucharla o sentirla. El hecho de que ahora lo haga significa que tu presencia ha modificado algunos detalles —explicó Eriol.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, mientras Syaoran miraba a Tomoyo. Sakura no la veía. No veía la amabilidad con que Tomoyo la miraba. No veía los deseos de la princesa por ayudarla. Por alguna razón su corazón se oprimió al comprender parte de lo que sentía la princesa en esos momentos.

—Sólo sé que está cerca. Muy cerca. Es una mujer. Y es buena. Lo siento. No quiere hacerme daño —Tomoyo sonrió, feliz de que su amiga por fin supiese de su existencia. Había esperando tanto por eso…

—_Tienes razón, Sakura. Y si crees en eso, pronto la__verás_—le aseguró Syaoran, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—_Vaya, ahora sonríes. ¿Dónde quedó el Syaoran que yo conocía?_ —se burló la chica de cabellos oscuros y ondulados. El aludido gruñó en respuesta. Sakura rió sólo por ver su expresión, y Eriol sonrió, cómplice. Interactuar con el ángel de su mejor amiga iba a ser un poco complicado, dada su naturaleza enojona.

—Eriol¿ella…?

—Es mi ángel guardián, Sakura. Como el tuyo. Aunque yo sí puedo verlo.

—Sí, Syaoran me explicó ese detalle.

—Lo llamas por su nombre humano¿por qué?

—Un acuerdo entre ambos. Kohaku es mi guardián, y Syaoran es mi amigo —sonrió, sonrojada. Eriol acomodó sus gafas.

—Ya veo… Como yo y "ella".

—¿No puedes decirme su nombre? —preguntó, un poco decepcionada de que su amigo no confiara en ella.

—_¿Quiere… saberlo?_ —Tomoyo no cabía de la felicidad—. _Díselo, Eriol, por favor._

—Se llama Ai, Sakura. Su nombre humano fue Tomoyo Daidouji.

Daidouji… A Sakura ese apellido le trajo algunos recuerdos de cuando era muy pequeña. Tan antiguos eran, que la cabeza le dolió cuando trató de enfocar las imágenes distorsionadas de un pretérito olvidado. Intentó concentrarse, mas fue imposible. Las escenas huían al tratar de interpretarlas. Syaoran se preocupó al ver su rostro afligido por el dolor. Se acercó a ella para acariciar su cabello miel. Sakura sonrió, encantada por su amable gesto.

—¿Y cómo debería decirle? Por lo que me ha dicho Syaoran, lo normal sería que la llamase por su nombre de ángel.

—_No_ —negó efusivamente el guardián de Eriol—. _Dile que me llame Tomoyo. He esperado toda una vida por escucharla decir mi nombre_ — Syaoran sonrió. Él se sentía igual cuando Sakura lo llamaba por su nombre humano. Como si estuviera realmente vivo de nuevo. Como si nunca lo hubiesen llamado así. Sólo ella.

—Quiere que la llames Tomoyo. Dice que ha esperado mucho para que le digas así.

—Has esperado… Tomoyo… —susurró tiernamente. Los ojos del ángel se inundaron de lágrimas.

—_Sí, Sakura. Pero no me arrepiento. Lo dijiste_ —sollozó—. _Muchas gracias. Esperar valió la pena. Conocerte valió la pena._

—_Dice que todo valió la pena con tal de oír que la llamases. Está agradecida _—dijo el guardián.

—Ojalá pudiese verte, Tomoyo. Siento tu cariño hacia mí.

—_Esperaré, Sakura. Años si es necesario._

Los dos varones en la sala sonrieron. Entendían aquel sentimiento de espera eterna, de amistad y amor incondicional. Porque conocerlas había significado mucho. Más de lo que ellas mismas pensaban. Más de lo que podrían llegar a comprender. Más de lo que ellos mismos creían poder sentir. Ambos se sonrieron. Quizá, con el tiempo, cosas como aquellas se sabrían. Por mientras, las mantendrían guardadas en sus corazones, como un hermoso secreto.

**OoOoO**

—Tengo hambre.

Los tres presentes restantes se rieron, pero sólo una risa se escuchó en el puesto de algodones del parque de Tomoeda.

—No te preocupes. Compraremos éstos, e iremos a conseguir unos almuerzos.

—Me alegro. Mi estómago está en guerra. Hay una batalla allí adentro —murmuró, poniendo la mano en su vientre. Más carcajadas se escucharon.

—_Sólo espera un poco, Sakura. Me aseguraré de que mañana desayunes más._

—_Dale por lo menos dos sándwich extras, Syaoran. En el colegio tampoco come mucho. Por eso está delgada._

—¿Qué dijo Tomoyo?

—_Que tendré que darte dos panes, porque estás muy delgada. ¿Cómo es eso de que no comes en el colegio?_ —alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

El sol alumbraba en lo alto, entregando calor, y recordando que estaba arribando la primavera. Era marzo, y ya no llovía. Sólo el sol hacía de las suyas en el cielo, además de unas molestas nubes esponjosas. No había viento, por eso la temperatura se sentía más. Los niños jugaban sin que les importase ese detalle, subiéndose a cuanto juego pudiesen. Los padres, cuidadosos, los vigilaban con atención. El trinar de los pájaros se hacía presente también, mezclándose con las risas y los gritos en el parque de diversiones.

Sakura y Eriol hacían fila para comprar algodones dulces mientras sus guardianes flotaban por allí y por allá, encantados por el panorama. Especialmente Syaoran, quien jamás en su vida había visitado un parque. Miraba todo con particular interés, analizando y guardando en su memoria las cosas que fueran importantes. Cosas con las que después podría deleitar a Sakura.

—_Entonces¿siempre estabas en tu casa?_

—_Cuando salía, era por asuntos familiares. Viajé un par de veces a Japón, y otras a Europa, acompañado por mi madre. Sin embargo, significaba estar metido todo el día en un hotel, o asistiendo a reuniones con ella. Era aburrido._

—_Entiendo. Mamá de vez en cuando me llevaba a algunas reuniones de la empresa. Sólo me entretenía cuando presentaban juguetes. El resto era discursos sin sentido, y montones de gráficos y estadísticas, tú sabes_ —dijo pícaramente. Syaoran rodó los ojos.

—_No me lo digas. Me apestaba toda esa palabrería. ¡Dios¡Daban ganas de ponerles un calcetín en la boca!_

Tomoyo rió. A ella le sucedía lo mismo. Lástima que su madre siempre hubiese estado con tanto trabajo. Le hubiese gustado pasar mucho más tiempo con ella, porque era gentil y bondadosa, como Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura. Claro que Sonomi Daidouji sólo mostraba su lado oculto con Fujitaka Kinomoto. Porque cuando lo veía, parecía que iba a estar de pura rabia. Todo porque él le había arrebatado a su prima.

Fue dos meses antes de morir cuando supo que Sakura y ella eran primas. Y sólo la había visto dos veces en toda su vida. Para colmo, había sido cuando ambas tenían seis años. Lo más probable era que Sakura no la recordase. Pero no importaba. No cuando por fin sentía su presencia, y la llamaba «Tomoyo» con esa voz dulce. No podía comparar con nada la felicidad que la invadía cuando la llamaba. Y cuando dijo que la había sentido… Pensó que estaba soñando. No había pasado mucho para que se pusiera a llorar. La emoción era demasiada. Eriol había tenido que salir con ella al patio, en la casa de Sakura, para que se tranquilizase, y así no incomodar a Syaoran, quien ya se encontraba agobiado con explicar a Sakura qué sucedía.

Eriol se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, sujetando un enorme algodón amarillo. Sakura traía uno más pequeño de color rosa.

—_Comes demasiado, Eriol. ¿Cómo es que no pareces…?_

—¿… una ballena?

Tomoyo se rió nuevamente hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Eriol era especial, al igual que Sakura. Y estaba feliz y agradecida de ser su ángel. Al principio pensaba constantemente en que hubiese sido mejor ser el guardián de Sakura. Con el paso del tiempo, al conocer a su protegido, se había percatado que no existían las coincidencias. Viéndolo discutir con Sakura sobre el tamaño de su algodón, reafirmaba el pacto de amistad que habían hecho. No dudaba ya de su decisión. Conocer a Eriol había sido una experiencia inolvidable. Y jamás se arrepentiría.

—_Bien, Sakura. Quiero oír esa respuesta._

—¿Qué no oíste a Eriol¡Sería una ballena!

—_Le respondió a Tomoyo_ —dijo socarronamente. Sakura hizo un mohín de rebeldía—._Hablaremos al llegar a casa._

—Sí, abuelito Syaoran.

Otra oleada de risas se escuchó. El único serio no aguantó por más de un minuto, uniéndose a los demás.

—Vaya, Syaoran. Esta mañana hablábamos con Tomoyo sobre un asilo de ancianos. ¿Quieres que te consideremos?

—_Pues, ya qué. Si sigo así, voy a tener canas verdes cuidando a Sakura _—expresó, desordenando los cabellos de la chica en un gesto paternal.

—Qué fe me tienes. Me sorprendes, abuelito.

Se encaminaron hasta el puesto de comida más cercano, comentando sobre el asilo más lujoso del mundo: el de Eriol y Syaoran.

El lugar estaba casi vacío pues ya eran la tres de la tarde. La mayoría de la gente había almorzado antes de visitar el parque, así que pudieron encontrar un lugar fácilmente. Sakura se ofreció a ir por el almuerzo, mientras el trío se quedaba conversando en las bancas.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste con el joven Kinomoto, Syaoran? Cada vez que visito a Sakura, es como si me fuera a ahorcar al segundo siguiente…

—_Conversamos, eso fue todo_ —sonrió astutamente—. _Le dejé claro qué sucedía con su hermana._

—_¿Le dijiste que Sakura…?_

—_No sé a qué conclusiones han llegado a ustedes, pero gracias a la señora Kinomoto saqué a Sakura de su mente__anoche_ —sus oyentes sonrieron comprensivamente—. _Y la oscuridad que hay allí es demasiada para una chica como Sakura_ —sacudió la cabeza, contrariado—. _No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto._

—No conseguirás nada buscando a los culpables. Lo importante es ayudar a Sakura.

—_¿Los culpables¡Kinomoto mismo la hizo llorar ayer¡Los culpables están en su propia casa!_

Eriol guardó silencio, al igual que Tomoyo. No podían rebatir la acusación de Syaoran, porque él no podía mentir. Y si era como decía, entonces habían estado más ciegos de lo que suponían. El problema era más grave, y más profundo. Y había más responsables. Y si no se equivocaban, Syaoran tomaría represalias contra ellos, aunque no sabían de qué forma. Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior. Ella debió hacer algo cuando pudo. Evitar todo lo que ocurría. Pero no le dejaron intervenir, así que se resignó a hacer lo que estuvo y estaba al alcance de su mano.

_«__—Esperaremos el tiempo señalado, princesa Ai._

—_¡Pero…!_

—_Cuando la persona apropiada esté lista, la enviaré junto a ella. Y ellos acabaran lo que jamás debió haber comenzado.»_

El rey se lo impidió. Le dijo claramente que existía sólo un ángel con las características necesarias para ser el guardián de alguien como Sakura. Y le había pedido insistentemente que no tomara parte en el asunto. Porque necesitaba que Syaoran Li, o el ángel Kohaku, estuviese listo, y por su propia cuenta. ¿Lo estaba¿De verdad lo estaba? Tendría que confiaren el que rey Clow había actuado sabiamente.

—_Le dejé bien en claro a Kinomoto que no dijera más estupideces. Sakura no necesita enemigos en su propia casa._

—Claro, ya tiene los suficientes en el colegio.

—_¿Qué… quieres decir con eso? _—preguntó Syaoran, con las manos convertidas en puños, en una forma de controlar la rabia que flameaba en sus ojos con brillos dorados.

—_Syaoran… Ella…_

—_¡Hablen de una vez!_

—Sakura tiene problemas con algunos individuos en el colegio. Y ella no es la causante… directa. Todo ocurre por cómo es ella.

—_Le tienen envidia. Por ser tan buena. ¡Por ser un ángel la odian¡Por ser un ángel la lastiman!_ —declaró Tomoyo con reprobación—. _¿Cómo puede haber gente tan malvada?_

—Al principio inventaban los típicos chismes. Que ella había estado con tal y tales chicos. Que incluso se había acostado con ellos. Que la habían violado. Que la habían engañado. Que ella había engañado. Nunca prestó atención a esos comentarios. Siguió siendo la misma chica de siempre. Gentil, pero lejana. Sólo yo era su amigo. Ella decía que la razón era más profunda, y los demás no podían comprenderla. Como nunca pasaba más tiempo del necesario con nuestros compañeros, empezaron a seguirla a todos lados —Eriol suspiró, tomando la mano de Tomoyo para calmarla—. Sakura Kinomoto era conocida no por tener enredos amorosos, sino por ser buena alumna, guapa y encantadora. El ángel interior de Sakura seguía atrayendo a más gente, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

—_La esperaban a la entrada de clases, sólo para acompañarla hasta su casillero. Eso la incomodaba. En los almuerzos era peor. Al menos cinco chicos llegaban a su lado a suplicarle casi de rodillas que se sentase con ellos. Ella, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, les decía que se sentaría con Eriol. En vez de amedrentarse, insistían más, y ponían a Sakura muy nerviosa. Tanto, que varias veces se le cayó la bandeja con comida, y casi salió corriendo del lugar_ —explicó la chica, agitando la mano que Eriol no tomaba en el aire—. _Las clases eran un suplicio. Además de los cuchicheos de las chicas envidiosas, estaba el otro grupo que eran sus admiradoras. Cuando Sakura pasaba a la pizarra, todas las miradas estaban pendientes de ella_ —tomó aire para poder continuar. Syaoran asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. _Se equivocaba de vez en cuando, sólo por culpa de los nervios. Eso alimentaba el veneno de las chicas que la odiaban, y aumentaba el afecto del resto de sus compañeros. Los chicos constantemente le pedían que fuera a sus casas a enseñarles. La primera vez que aceptó fue la última._

—Sakura visitó la casa de Ishida. Él es muy sencillo, a pesar de vivir en un lugar acomodado. Ella me comentó con lágrimas en los ojos que todo había ido bien durante las dos primeras horas de estudio. Él la escuchaba con atención, y copiaba distraídamente lo que ella le decía en su cuaderno. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entraron cuatro chicos más, diciendo que había una fiesta y querían que ambos fueran. Ishida no se negó, e insistió a Sakura que fuera con él. Se negó rotundamente, ya que su padre estaba en casa esa noche. La obligaron. Ishida la tomó tan fuerte de los brazos que le dejó marcas. Luchó por zafarse, y forcejeando la llevaron en un auto. Después de llegar a la fiesta, apenas pudo corrió sin fijarse, hasta llegar a un teléfono público. Me llamó, y me pidió que la pasase a buscar. Trató de darme las indicaciones a pesar de estar perdida. No te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando la encontré en la cabina telefónica, llorando desconsolada —Eriol agitó la cabeza, como si con el movimiento pudiese borrar el mal recuerdo—. Desde ese día su padre le pidió que usara un móvil para cualquier problema.

—_Nunca volvió__a aceptar. _Ishida_ se disculpó, pero Sakura nunca más volvió a hablarle. No por rencor, sino por miedo_ —murmuró Tomoyo, cabizbaja—. _Estaba aterrorizada. Le temía a sus propios compañeros. En cada uno de ellos veía un enemigo, excepto en Eriol _—le sonrió a su protegido—. _La salida de clases también era desesperante. Si Eriol no la acompañaba a casa, tenía que correr o esperar varias horas en la biblioteca, o en su lugar favorito. Se podría decir que le hacían guardia. Sus compañeros no la querían, estaban obsesionados con ella. Con su alma pura. Era como si…_

—…_como si los mismísimos demonios la quisiesen comer… _—concluyó Syaoran, enfurecido. La vida de Sakura, en vez de ser algo hermoso, se había convertido en un tormento sólo por ser pura. Por tener el alma de un ángel. Todo por culpa de humanos ambiciosos que deseaban apoderarse de su inocencia y su luz. Miró a los individuos frente a él. Únicamente ellos amaban a Sakura por ser Sakura. No codiciaban sus buenas cualidades, sólo querían un fragmento pequeñito de su amor para que iluminase sus vidas. Como él. Pero estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio, gustosos de dar algo a cambio.

Ansiaban la luz de Sakura, sin ningún otro propósito más que diluir sus propios miedos.

En cambio los demás querían tomar cada parte de ella, y consumirla hasta que se acabase por completo. Tal como lo haría un demonio con un alma humana. Acabar con ella hasta no dejar nada. Y eso no era justo. No recibía nada. Implicaba sólo dar. Sólo preocuparse por los demás, nunca por ella misma.

Lo había notado. A pesar de esas palabras crueles que le había dicho la primera noche, Sakura había decidido ayudarle. Incondicionalmente. Como Syaoran Li. A pesar que tal vez él no pudiese ayudarla. Había confiado en él. Cuando su mente no quería ayuda, porque la había herido.

Su sangre hervía de rabia, de ira, de cólera. La bestia, el ser humano perverso que alguna vez existió en él seguía allí, y tras escuchar el comentario de Eriol y Tomoyo, se alimentaba de sus palabras para crecer y crecer. Pensó desesperadamente en Sakura. En sus ojos verdes, en su sonrisa, en su risa, en su olor, en su piel, en sus palabras, en cómo le había abrazado. Su otro yo se calmó, su ira se aplacó, hasta ser un pequeño rescoldo de cenizas, prueba de que alguna vez hubo fuego.

Quería protegerla y cuidarla. Alejarla de cualquier cosa que pudiese sumergirla en terror. ¿Podría hacerlo siendo… un híbrido?

Tendría que hacerlo. Si no, jamás se lo perdonaría. Y no estaba dispuesto a vivir eternamente cargando ese craso error en sus espaldas.

No cuando lo desgarraría cada día de su existencia.

**OoOoO**

—Bueno, déme dos de naranja.

Por fin la habían atendido. Llevaba esperando diez minutos, y ya pensaba que la fila no avanzaría jamás. Suspiró. Bajo el sol, aun con su polera delgada, hacía mucho calor. Y tenía hambre. Increíblemente, tenía hambre.

_«—Estás gorda.»_

_«__—Deberías dejar de comer, Kinomoto.»_

_«__—Nadie te querrá si eres rellena.»_

_«—Te ves horrible.»_

_«__—¿No ven cómo se le queda la polera?»_

_«—¡Miren, subió dos kilos!»_

_«__—Eres fea¿quién podría quererte?»_

Suspiró con desaliento. Comentarios como ésos eran el pan de cada día, y su mente se encargaba de repetirlos una y otra vez, como si no fuese suficiente escucharlos de parte de sus compañeras.

Un comentario diferente llegó desde un rincón de su alma, frenando los otros. De una niña. Una niña pequeña, con melodiosa voz.

_«__—¡Eres tan linda¡Me encanta tu cabello¿Me dejarías peinarlo?»_

¿Quién le había dicho eso? No lo recordaba. Había sido hace mucho tiempo. Tanto, que el rostro de esa niña ya no estaba en sus memorias. Sólo su voz, y quizá otros retazos de conversaciones, permanecían en lo más recóndito del cofre de sus recuerdos. Un cofre al que no accedía mucho. Porque comparar el pasado con el presente resultaba doloroso, y desalentador.

—¡Kinomoto¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Se dio la vuelta con el horror brillando en sus ojos verdes. Un compañero. Yamazaki. Tenía que huir.

—Ho-hola —saludó mientras recibía los almuerzos en sus respectivas cajitas, y cancelaba.

—Kenji pensaba que tú no venías a estos lugares —dijo, pensativo—. Le diré que te invite, y así podríamos salir los cuatro, con Chiharu.

—Bu-bueno, yo… Eriol insistió —trató de clamarse. Las manos le temblaban.

—Ah, Eriol…

—S-sí, tengo que ir-irme.

—Bueno. Cuídate.

—Tú igual —susurró, casi sin voz. Recibió el vuelto y caminó a paso rápido hasta las bancas donde se hallaban los demás. Tenía que estar con ellos ya.

Tenía que alejarse de Yamazaki lo antes posible. Porque él había sido uno de los que la habían lastimado. Él… Él la había golpeado para subir al auto de Ishida cuando fue a esa fiesta…

**OoOoO**

—Ya tardó demasiado —comentó Eriol, mirando el reloj.

—_Seguramente había mucha gente comprando._

—_No lo creo. No hay casi nadie por acá_ —refunfuñó el castaño.

Sakura apareció como si la hubiesen llamado a gritos. Tenía los ojos rojos, y respiraba agitadamente. Syaoran se acercó de inmediato, mientras Eriol tomaba las cajas de sus temblorosas manos y las dejaba sobre la mesa. Tomoyo supo que su amiga había llorado. Jadeando, Sakura se sentó mientras se frotaba los brazos de arriba abajo desesperadamente. Syaoran la abrazó por la espalda, consolándola.

—_¿Qué sucedió?_

Nada. Parecía como ida.

—¿Sakura?

Tomoyo retorció los dedos. Sakura no estaba bien. Lo sentía. Y Syaoran también. Eriol, en cambio, lo veía. Su amiga estaba pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese aguantado el llanto. Se frotaba como si tuviese frío. Tocó su mano. Estaba helada. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Sakura sintió a Syaoran rodearla, brindándole calor. Gracias a él, regresó. Parpadeó un poco, antes de enfocar a Eriol, y una silueta femenina a su lado. Tomoyo. Ya casi podía verla. Ambos estaban preocupados. Su guardián también. Tenía que decirles que nada malo había pasado.

—Estoy bien… —murmuró.

—_¿Estás segura¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?_

—N-no. No es necesario. Sólo debo… respirar… —botó una gran bocanada de aire para eliminar esa molesta sensación de que alguien presionaba su pecho. Syaoran frunció el ceño. No le gustaba verla en ese estado. Algo había sucedido, estaba seguro. Sakura lo ocultaba para no preocuparlos.

—_Eriol, deberíamos llevarla a casa. No quiero que le pase nada_—pronunció la princesa pausadamente.

Sakura sonrió. La voz de Tomoyo era un murmullo lejano, pero alcanzaba a escucharlo.

—Sí. Sakura…

—No. Quiero quedarme. Quiero disfrutar con ustedes. Hace tiempo que no vengo al parque. No quiero arruinar la salida, Eriol. Me lo pediste hace dos semanas atrás, y por fin vinimos. Quedémonos…

Syaoran gruñó. Ahí estaba la verdadera Sakura, procurando el bien de los demás en vez del suyo. Procurando la felicidad ajena a la propia. Había integrado un comentario sobre su deseo de quedarse para influir en el resultado final: no decepcionar a Eriol. Priorizaba eso claramente.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol con preocupación. Alcanzó a leer fragmentos de los pensamientos de Syaoran. Él tenía razón. Ella quería quedarse porque Eriol era su amigo, y si desertaba, estaría traicionando su amistad. Le estaría fallando. Sakura… La luz de Sakura siempre estaba allí.

—Bien, pero dime¿viste a alguien? —Sakura cabeceó afirmativamente. Mal asunto—. ¿Quién?

—Yamazaki. Me saludó mientras compraba… —habló tan bajo que Eriol casi no la escuchó.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No, nada. Habló sobre salir con Aizawa. Y yo me escabullí antes de que agregase cualquier otra cosa —una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios—. Quise correr…

Eriol suspiró. Ojalá no estuviese omitiendo nada. Sakura no era capaz de mentir, pero tendía a ocultar partes de la verdad para que él no intercediese.

—_¿Te sientes mejor? _—preguntó Syaoran, inclinándose sobre su hombro. Estaba visiblemente preocupado. Sus ojos… No quería verlos así.

—Sí. Gracias. Y ahora… quiero comer.

Con ese comentario burlón el ambiente se relajó. Justo como quería Sakura. No quería que pensaran que era débil, dispuesta a llorar cada vez que tenía miedo. Ella tampoco quería llorar. Derramar lágrimas se había vuelto en un mal hábito. Ahora que estaba Syaoran, y sabía de la existencia de Tomoyo, se sentía más protegida. Porque su guardián estaría con ella cuando Eriol no lo hiciese. Y si confiaba en Syaoran, la ayuda llegaría más rápido. Sonrió. Ahora sí quería ayuda. No la rechazaría. Lo intentaría. Porque venía de sus personas amadas, quienes querían lo mejor para ella.

Sus amigos la miraban con ternura. Esa pequeña sonrisa significaba una mejoría. Que junto a ellos, la carga de Sakura sería más liviana, y el caminar más ligero.

**OoOoO**

—_¡Increíble¡Ya había olvidado esta sensación!_

—_No tiene nada de maravilloso._

—Qué aburrido eres.

—Opino lo mismo.

—_Yo también._

Syaoran bufó. Ya no podía dar comentarios sin que lo criticaran, o se burlasen, como ocurría en ese momento. Sakura había empezado, y se reían de él. Bueno, al menos ella también reía. Eso le gustaba. Sólo por eso no se vengaría.

Estaban en una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna. Era más pequeña comparada con las de Tokyo, pero lo suficientemente alta como para ver en su cúspide los techos de las casas de las cuadras cercanas. Sakura estaba al lado de Tomoyo, observando con detenimiento cómo todo se veía más pequeño desde arriba. Eriol sonreía al verlas en esa pose infantil, y Syaoran estaba sentado, absolutamente relajado, sintiendo el movimiento del compartimiento. Cada cierto rato entreabría un ojo para verificar que Sakura seguía allí.

"_Absurdo. ¿A dónde crees que va a ir estando acá arriba?"_

No podía ser cierto ¡Su propia conciencia se burlaba de él! Insólito. ¡Completamente paranormal!

—Syaoran… Syaoran… ¡Syaoran!

—_¡Maldición¡¿Qué no puedo…?! _—se detuvo al ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas brillando con inquietud por él. Tragó para controlar su voz—. _¿Qué quieres, Sakura?_ —preguntó más calmado. Tomoyo y Eriol rieron en voz baja.

—¿Estás enojado? —deslizó el dedo índice por el entrecejo del ángel para alisar la piel, causándole un delicioso escalofrío—. No queríamos molestarte. Si quieres nos callamos.

—_No estoy enojado_ —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. La visión de Sakura le ponía los nervios de punta—. _Sólo pensaba. Aunque…_ —sonrió maliciosamente—_, no estaría mal que se callaran._

Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, antes de alejarse hasta el extremo opuesto, quejándose. No estaba segura si quería un ángel tan antipático y grosero como Syaoran. Tomoyo rió al verla fruncir el ceño. Parecía una niñita teniendo una rabieta.

—Tu hermano llegaba a las seis¿verdad, Sakura?

—Sí¿por qué? —miró a su amigo, desconfiada.

—Son las seis y media.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, asustando a los demás. Syaoran dio un respingo en su asiento. No conocía esa faceta histérica de su protegida.

—¡Mi hermano me va a dejar encerrada por una semana si no regreso en este mismo instante! —gritó mirando fijamente a través del vidrio, con los brazos rígidos, a los lados de su cuerpo. Los morenos rieron de buena gana. Siempre hacía eso cuando se atrasaba. El castaño alzó una ceja. ¿Qué no podía llegar tarde, y ya?

—_No puede. El joven Touya la cuida mucho._

—_Sí, lo sé _—gruñó—._Hay que irnos, Sakura._

—Bien.

Al bajar de la rueda, ambas chicas miraron el aparato con nostalgia. Y ambos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"_Mujeres"_

—Gracias por todo, Eriol. A ti también, Tomoyo. La he pasado muy bien hoy —comentó Sakura, sinceramente, y deseosa de que el paseo se repitiera.

—Cuando quieras. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Podríamos ir al festival —dijo casualmente su amigo de ojos azules—. Se instalará en dos semanas en el Templo Tsukimine.

—¡Ah¡Me encantaría! —aceptó Sakura, juntando ambas palmas en un gesto muy común en Tomoyo.

—Entonces, si no se nos ocurre nada antes, esa será nuestra próxima salida.

—Bien. Se me olvidaba una cosa. ¿Podría ir mañana a tu casa a buscar los apuntes de ayer?

—Claro. Lamento haber olvidado traértelos.

—No te disculpes. Es mi responsabilidad conseguirlos —sonrió—. Nos vamos. Touya va a colgarme.

—_No antes que yo a él_ —amenazó Syaoran.

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Por supuesto…_

—Adiós, chicos.

—Adiós, Eriol.

Syaoran y Eriol empezaron a caminar, pero Sakura se quedó allí, esperando un poco de privacidad.

—¿Tomoyo?

—_¿Puedes escucharme?_

—Desde hace un rato.

—_¿De verdad?_

—Sí.

—_¿Y me ves?_

—Sólo tu silueta. Tu rostro es aún borroso.

—_Mmm…_ —bueno, tendría que esperar. Esperaría todo una vida por Sakura.

—Cuídate. Y cuida a Eriol. Es un pesado.

—_Claro. No tienes para qué decirlo_ —contestó, divertida.

Sakura se dio media vuelta. Quería decírselo. Sentía los buenos sentimientos de Tomoyo. Pero ella había dicho que esperaría. ¿Se merecía seguir esperando, cuando ya lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo¿Podía obligarla a esperar? No quería ser malvada. Quería creer en ella. Recibir su ayuda, al igual que la de Syaoran y Eriol. A pesar de que recién la conociera. Tenía clara una cosa: ella la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y había esperado por algo tan pequeño como que ella la llamara por su nombre. ¿Podía Tomoyo ser su amiga?

Tomoyo ya se consideraba su amiga. Desde siempre. Desde que tenía memoria. Desde que le había peinado el cabello cuando tenía seis años. Ella recordaba perfectamente su cálida sonrisa. Y seguiría esperando hasta que Sakura volviese a sonreír con aquella alegría.

—_Adiós, Sakura_ —susurró, a sabiendas que la escucharía a pesar de hallarse a cierta distancia.

—Adiós. Y, Tomoyo… —giró un poco para verla. Y sonrió, decidida a decir la verdad—. Confiaré en ti…

El corazón del ángel dio un grito de alegría. Esas palabras… También había esperado por ellas. Quizá… sus anhelos por fin se hiciesen realidad. El tiempo no significaba nada después de obtener tantas cosas buenas de parte de su amiga.

Syaoran y Eriol sonrieron al escuchar la última frase. Definitivamente, el futuro de Sakura estaba cambiando. Para bien. Tendrían que poner todo de su parte para que siguiese ese curso. Aunque…

Tal vez no fuera necesario. Sakura era Sakura. Siendo ella, la única verdad universal se cumpliría sin reservas.

"_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien". _

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:**¿Alguien sabe lo que es estar dos semanas sin Internet? Bueno, yo lo acabo de descubrir, y no es una experiencia muy grata xD. En verdad, no se la deseo a nadie. Entre otras cosas, ése es el motivo de mi atraso con este capi. Creo que en lo sucesivo lo descontinuaré un poco, ya que debo salir de vacaciones de vez en cuando…

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. La mayoría insiste en que lo continúe (xD), y en eso estoy. Sé que algunos están desesperados por saber del pacto. Tranquilos, pido paciencia. Después de todo, comprenderán que tener a Syaoran de guardián es un acontecimiento único.

En cuanto a este capi, he querido profundizar un poco en la relación entre Tomoyo y Sakura antes de encaminar más la trama. Después de todo, Tomoyo tiene información importante, relacionada principalmente con el ángel elegido para esta misión, es decir, nuestro estimado Syaoran, y eso ayudará a entender un poco más de qué se trata todo el asunto. También, como supo Syaoran, ella está en la Tierra para ayudar a Sakura, además de ser la protectora de Eriol. ¡Esa es Tomoyo! xD.

En cuanto a nuestro ángel guardián, empieza a albergar un sinfín de sentimientos relacionados todos con Sakura. Se habrán percatado que el incidente con Ishida le ha hecho sospechar. Confiemos en que Clow no haya errado en sus decisiones…

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y ojalá dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Cuídense, y nos estamos viendo pronto.


	7. Promesas

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí.**

* * *

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 7**

_**«Promesas**__**»**_

_Como los cristales rotos de un espejo  
Son los recuerdos  
Tristes y fríos fragmentos  
De un todo llamado Pasado_

_Veces hay__ en que esos fragmentos  
Se rompen hasta ser fino polvo  
Y el __cristalino pasado así  
Inevitablemente b__orroso se vuelve_

Frente a él, el hermano de su protegida echaba humo por los oídos y fuego por los ojos. Sakura estaba tras él, protegida de aquel ogro llamado Touya Kinomoto. ¿Cómo podía ser hermano de Sakura, e hijo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto? Seguramente había un error. Se habían equivocado en la clínica… ¡o algo!

Temiendo por su integridad psicológica, dio un paso adelante. Había que enfrentarlo. No era un cobarde.

—_No permitiré que regañes a Sakura._

—Nadie va a regañarla —espetó echando un vistazo a la aludida, quien se aferró más a Syaoran. Touya quería gritar. ¡Quería que soltase a _ese_ sujeto _ya_!—. El único que va a sufrir las consecuencias por sus actos aquí, eres tú, mocoso.

Syaoran le desafió con la mirada. Nadie amenazaba a un Li sin resultar impune.

—_Ya lo veremos_ —dijo entre dientes—. _¿De qué se me acusa?_

—De no cuidar a Sakura. ¿Viste la hora? ¡Son las siete!

—_¿Y? Ella estaba con Eriol Hiiragizawa hace un rato._

Touya retorció los dedos en un gesto que a Sakura le pareció un poco… maniático.

Esporádicamente su hermano tenía esas actitudes un poco extrañas, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de chicos. Ni que decir de cómo se había comportado la primera vez que Eriol había visitado la casa. ¡Casi lo había ahorcado!

—Sí, chiquillo. Pero tú no eres visible para todos. Por ende, Sakura caminaba sola por la calles. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar en qué le ocurriría? —rugió.

—_Por supuesto. Y el hecho de que no me vean no significa que no pueda hacer nada. No tienes idea de cuán entretenido resulta atacar a alguien sin que éste te vea. ¿Quieres saber qué soy capaz de hacer?_ —dijo tomando pose defensiva. Touya la reconoció como artes marciales. Aunque no pudo identificar qué rama.

—Por lo visto, sabes defenderte bien —se cruzó de brazos, ya más tranquilo al ver que Sakura estaba bien resguardada. Ella suspiró. Esos arrebatos le estaban costando una buena parte de su esperanza de vida—. Sakura, no te preocupes por la cena. Yo la preparo.

—Pero…

—_Por esta vez, hazle caso a tu hermano. Estás cansada. Ve a recostarte un rato._

El mayor de los Kinomoto bufó antes de regresar a la cocina. ¡El tipejo le había robado su frase!

Syaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su cuarto. Ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre la cama, sin siquiera encender la luz. La muchacha observó a Syaoran, quien descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo se veía un poco tenso, pero su rostro tenía la misma expresión seria de siempre. ¿Los ángeles también se cansaban? ¿Hasta que punto eran «humanos»? ¿Cuántas habilidades tenían? Ahora que lo pensaba, le había creído sin reparar en que él se hallaba en un mundo que no era el suyo. Lo había sido una vez, pero ya no.

—¿Estás cansado?

—_Agotado mentalmente, que es diferente. Mucha información para un solo día. Allá arriba es un poco más sencillo._

—¿Nunca te cansas?

—_Cuando vuelo con mis alas. Me canso como un humano en ese caso. Hay otras ocasiones, pero pocas. Soporto bastante bien en este estado._

«Estado». Syaoran apretó los labios. Siendo… híbrido, todo era más difícil. Un ángel completo no tenía problemas en ningún campo. Menos en «asimilar información», como había ocurrido con él. Era parte de ser mitad humano. Su mente reconocía las cosas como humano y como ángel, por lo tanto, la sobrecarga emocional era doble. El saber lo que ocurría con Sakura en el colegio era un ejemplo. El ángel había repudiado aquellos actos malignos, y quería hacer justicia. El humano se había enfurecido, y deseaba tomar venganza.

Justicia y venganza no eran lo mismo.

El ángel Kohaku era justo. Syaoran Li era vengativo.

Era una moneda con dos caras. Cada una reflejaba un grabado diferente, una inscripción distinta. En su «estado» era más complicado decidir quién ser. Porque Syaoran quería vivir, estando muerto, y Kohaku quería morir, estando vivo. Irónico. En el cielo, lo miraban como un extraño. Por sus alas. No quería mostrárselas a Sakura. Se asustaría…

Quería ser un ángel, o un humano. No una mezcla de ambos. Porque sentía que no encajaba en ninguno de los dos mundos.

Algo cálido se cerró sobre una de sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos con aquella manita pequeña y suave, sin mirar a su dueña. No lo necesitaba. Sabía que ella estaría a su lado, apoyándole, a pesar del monstruo que era por dentro. Aunque aún no le había confesado eso. Tendría que creer en Sakura, como ella creía en él. Creer en que ambos podrían ayudarse.

—_Sakura…_ —esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se apoyó sobre un codo para verla. Estaba dormida. Tenía algunos mechones miel sobre el rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa. Se veía tan dulce… Y pensar que tenía tantos problemas. Al escuchar el relato de la princesa y su protegido, razonó que en el mundo había mucho qué cambiar. Había almas podridas vagando de un lado a otro, pretendiendo ser humanos, llevando a cabo sus vidas como los demás, sin ser más que un cuerpo vacío, sin ningún escrúpulo. Una cáscara, sin nada dentro. Esos humanos no merecían estar vivos. Menos si hacían lo que le habían hecho a Sakura. Destruir su parte pura, y enterrarla en lo más profundo de su corazón para que nadie pudiese contaminarla. Ella misma se había protegido de aquellos ataques de la única manera que podía. Ya no tenía porqué. Él la cuidaría. Y cuando aceptara el pacto, ocuparía los dones especiales para estar todo el tiempo con ella, y asegurarse que nada malo le ocurriera.

Vio los cuadros tapados en el rincón del cuarto. Allí estaba la antigua Sakura, con toda su luz e inocencia, regalando bondad y amor sin pensar en los efectos. En esas pinturas vivía un fragmento de su alma. Y las tenía ocultas, como si el mirarlas fuera inaceptable.

Desvió su escrutinio hasta el cuaderno sobre la mesita. Ella también escribía. Seguramente poemas, ya que al escucharla había notado la belleza de sus expresiones. Y lo más probable era que usara los poemas como un medio de liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban. Sin embargo, ¿por qué había dejado de pintar, y seguía escribiendo? Había tomado el cuaderno con tanto aprecio, en cambio a las pinturas las miraba en menos. ¿Qué escribiría? ¿Que quería ser feliz? Si fuera eso, ocurriría lo mismo con las pinturas. No, en las palabras había otra cosa.

Se concentró para distinguir el aura que rodeaba a las pinturas y el cuaderno. En los dos estaba esa parte buena de Sakura. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Tendría que averiguarlo. Pero de la boca de Sakura. No quería hurgar en su mente o en sus reminiscencias. Anhelaba que ella le dijera todo. Que se abriera, y expresara cada pesar y cada pena con aquella voz tierna y delicada. ¿Se lo diría? ¿A él, un ser que en vida fue despiadado? No era digno de su franqueza, de su fe. Porque en vida, durante años, había sido una máquina para hacer el mal. Entrenada para denigrar, para humillar, para matar…

La vida de Syaoran Li nunca fue sencilla. Esa era la palabra que jamás la definiría. Tampoco feliz y tranquila. Su vida antes de morir era un infierno. Rodeado de gente calculadora, superficial y frívola, que sólo quería poder y riquezas. Su propia madre era una de ellos. De aquellos humanos necios e insustanciales. De ellos había aprendido a ser indiferente al dolor ajeno, incluso al propio. A actuar por lógica, en vez de por instintos o emociones. No obstante, en algún momento la lógica dejó de ser importante, dando paso a los impulsos. A los malos impulsos.

_«__—Eso no era lo que debía decir, joven Xiao Lang. Habíamos escrito su discurso…_

—_No estaba de acuerdo con él. ¿Cómo se les ocurren esas estupideces? ¡Estábamos hablando del trabajo de trescientas personas!_

_Las personas en la oficina miraron al joven de doce años, enfrascado en una discusión con el secretario general de la empresa. La reunión para cerrar la fábrica donde trabajaban esas trescientas personas había concluido quince minutos atrás. Ese tiempo llevaba el secretario hablando con Xiao Lang Li, el próximo líder del Clan Li, y futuro dueño de _Li Corporation_._

—_Trescientas personas que no trabajaban bien._

—_¡No es verdad! Yo mismo revisé los informes ayer. Es cierto, la producción había decaído, pero sólo un uno punto tres por ciento. En cambio, usted se la pasa sentado todo el día, haciendo nada, y gana más que todas aquellas personas juntas._

—_¡No voy a permitir que me falte el respeto! ¡Su madre debería castigarlo por proponer mantener la fábrica!_

_El chico dio un golpe en el escritorio, tan fuerte, que todos dirigieron su atención hacia él. El secretario se acomodó la corbata, estresado._

—_¡Yo soy Xiao Lang Li! ¡No pretenda verme como un niño común y corriente, porque podría encontrase con una sorpresa muy, muy desagradable, señor Wong! —exclamó, caminando hacia la salida, bajo la mirada atónita del hombre._

—_No me amenace, joven Li… —masculló._

—_No es una amenaza —la furia brillaba en sus ojos ámbar, mostrando sus emociones turbulentas—, es una advertencia.»_

_«__—¡Suéltenme, Xie Fa, Fan Ren! ¡Voy a masacrarle la cara a este bastardo!_

_El salón de música de la mansión Li era un desastre. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí. El piano estaba arrumbado en una esquina, totalmente destruido. Las cortinas desgarradas, y algunos espejos rotos también eran parte del desastre. En un rincón, ayudado por Fuu Tie, Wu Len Chang yacía en el suelo, tratando de detener la hemorragia de un corte en su pierna izquierda. Tenía algunas heridas profundas en el rostro, y otras en los brazos. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones. No quedaba rastro del traje ceremonial del Clan Chang._

—_¡Basta, Xiao Lang! ¡No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte! —le pidió Fuu Tie._

—_¡¡No me arrepiento de nada!! ¡Este maldito hijo de perra va a morir aquí mismo! —rugió, forcejeando._

—_¡Xiao Lang, cálmate! —habló esta vez Xie Fa, sujetándolo firmemente por uno de sus brazos. Su hermano pequeño tenía fuerza. Tanta, que le dolían las manos tratando de detenerlo. La mano derecha del joven Li empuñaba la espada familiar, legado de su padre, manchada de sangre._

—_¡No! ¡Tiene que morir! ¡Va a pagar lo que le hizo a Fei Mei!_

—_¡Fei Mei lo quizo así, Xiao Lang! Ella tiene que admitir sus culpas y errores._

—_¡No cuando este tipejo engreído tiene toda la culpa! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que la engañó, Fuu Tie?! ¡La hizo sufrir!_

—_Porque ella así lo quiso —dijo Fan Ren—. Ella sabía de ese engaño, y aún así siguió con él. No rompió el compromiso, aunque sabía que le mentía._

—_¡No tendrá que romper el compromiso, porque yo lo romperé a él! ¡No dejaré ni uno solo de sus huesos sin romper! —blandiendo la espada, se dirigió al hombre joven, quien le miraba con terror en los ojos—. ¡¡Te voy a liquidar, maldito!!»_

_«__—No puedes negarte. El compromiso ya está hecho —declaró la mujer de larga cabellera negra, cogiendo con elegancia la tacita de té. Su hijo menor estaba frente a ella, con los puños sobre sus rodillas, abatido—. La conocerás en un mes. Es hermosa, Xiao Lang, estarás conforme con que sea tu esposa._

—_Ya lo creo —dijo entre dientes. La mujer frunció el entrecejo un segundo, para volver a su posición distante luego—. ¿Quién es?_

—_Ming Liu, del Clan Tao. Diestra en las artes marciales, al igual que tú. También maneja la espada, aunque con menor habilidad. Es ideal para ti._

_El tono tan frío de la mujer hizo que el niño se pusiese de pie, y paseara de un lado a otro, desordenándose los cabellos. De un momento a otro, clavó los ojos en el rostro indiferente de Ye Lan Li, su madre._

—_¡No la conozco! ¡¿Cómo puede saber que es ideal?!_

—_No me grites, Xiao Lang._

—_¡Tengo derecho a escoger a mi esposa, y cuando yo quiera! ¡No pueden imponerme una!_

—_Es la ley de Clan._

—_El Clan… —murmuró con cinismo—. ¡Maldito el día en que nací un Li!_

—_No me faltes el respeto. No lo permitiré._

—_¡Demonios!_

_Segundos más tarde, un sonoro portazo se escuchó en el despacho y en las habitaciones adyacentes. Ye Lan Li se hallaba sola, terminando su té. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su pálido rostro.»_

Un gemido de la chica junto a él hizo que dejara los recuerdos a un lado. Disgustado, soltó la pequeña mano que sujetaba con una suya para darse cuenta que la había apretado tanto que estaba enrojecida. El rostro de Sakura tenía una ligera expresión de dolor. Se condenó en su interior. Segunda vez que no controlaba su fuerza y la lastimaba físicamente. Se sentó en la cama, y cogió nuevamente esa manita pequeña, frotándola cuidadosamente, tratando de aliviar el ardor. Seguramente se hincharía más tarde, y hasta podrían salirle algunos moretones. El semblante de Sakura regresó a ser uno tranquilo, al no sentir la dolorosa presión. Recordó que al convertirse oficialmente en su ángel guardián, podría curar las heridas físicas de su protegida. Uno de los tantos dones que se adquirían al ser el protector de un humano.

Volvió a recostarse a su lado, tomando su mano herida con las suyas, acunándola sobre su pecho.

Sakura tenía que ser capaz de ayudarle. Sino, estaría perdido para siempre en aquel torbellino de recuerdos indeseables.

**OoOoO**

Mirando la luna llena, la figura de ese hermoso ángel lo cautivaba. Jamás había conocido algo tan precioso como ella. Tomoyo, en todo lo que era y en todo lo que hacía, seguía siendo para él lo más bello del mundo.

Desde que la había conocido pensaba así. Cuando había aparecido en su habitación, dos años atrás, con una sonrisa maravillosa y cuatro alas blancas y brillantes, se dijo que estaba soñando. Todavía le parecía que soñaba cuando la veía así, tan en paz, tan ella. Había recibido el mejor obsequio del universo cuando supo que ella sería su guardián. Un obsequio que no todos recibían.

—_Eriol, ¿estás feliz de que yo sea tu guardián?_

El joven miró la expresión melancólica de su ángel. Parecía triste por algo.

—Claro. Soy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

—_¿Aunque no sea poderosa ni fuerte?_

—¿Cómo es eso? —se acomodó las gafas. Esa pregunta…

—_Mis dones provienen de los buenos sentimientos. ¿No te importa?_ —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. _¿Que algún día no sea capaz de protegerte por ser débil? ¿Por no ser como Syaoran?_

—¿Quieres ser como Syaoran? —le preguntó cautelosamente.

—_En cierto modo, sí. Syaoran es fuerte. Podrá proteger a Sakura, no importa de qué. Por el contrario, yo…_ —suspiró—. _Yo no podré ayudarte cuando algo malo ocurra._

—Ya lo hiciste, Tomoyo. Cuando llegaste. No olvides eso. Y no te compares con Syaoran, ambos son diferentes. Seguramente él también desea ser como tú. Tener todas las buenas cualidades que tú tienes. Debes aprender a creer en ti misma.

—_Creo en mí, pero no en mi fuerza. Me da miedo pensar que alguna vez podrías estar en peligro por mi culpa._

—Si eso llega a ocurrir alguna vez, tú me salvarás llevándome al cielo, ¿de acuerdo? Siendo un ángel cómo tú.

—_Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo_ —sonrió.

**OoOoO**

—¡Estaba delicioso! No puedo más… —apartó el plato, como si el verlo la impulsara a comer más.

—Dejaste un poco —comentó Touya, sin mirarla.

—¡Es que hoy en el parque comí demasiado! No creerás que pagué lo de siempre, ¡pero me dieron una porción doble!

—_Pero comiste un cuarto de ella_ —replicó Syaoran suspicazmente.

—Bueno… —se rascó la sien en un gesto tierno. El ángel sonrió—. Era demasiado para mí.

—_Habías dicho que tenías hambre._

—Sí… ¡Y no soy Eriol! —rió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Él siempre come más de la cuenta.

—Termina tu plato —ordenó Touya, mirándola fijamente. Debía ser firme para evitar más problemas. Padre e hijo sabían que no podían jugar con su salud. Después de todo, lo que había ocurrido no había sido un hecho sin importancia. Es más, era peligrosa dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones relacionadas con cosas importantes.

Sakura desvió su mirada un instante, y luego acercó el plato otra vez. No quería comer. Porque esos comentarios volverían a atormentarla luego.

—A propósito, ¿por qué estás comiendo con la mano izquierda? —comentó su hermano, casualmente. Miró un momento al ángel, quien se hallaba cabizbajo, y un poco tenso. Él tenía algo que ver.

Syaoran sintió las ondas de desconfianza desde la mente de Kinomoto, como una clara muestra de su mal genio justificado. Claro, si él había sido el culpable de que Sakura tuviese la mano herida. No podía esperar menos de él. Era su hermano al fin y al cabo, tenía el deber de preocuparse por su hermana menor. Y él, un ángel, no tenía justificación para su error.

—Ah, un accidente. Además, de vez en cuando es bueno probar mi habilidad con la otra mano —trató de despistar—. He perdido la práctica para escribir con ella. Recuerdo que antes pintaba, incluso. Ya casi no puedo ocuparla, perdí la costumbre.

—¿Necesitas algún medicamento? ¿Un venda? —Sakura negó—. Avísame si te duele, para llevarte a médico.

—Bah, ya pasará —engulló una porción de pescado—. Papá y tú siempre arman alboroto con cosas pequeñas —vio la pizarra—. Papá vuelve el miércoles. Siempre está viajando. Desearía que se quedara más en casa…

—Se lo diré. Yo también creo lo mismo.

—_¿En qué trabaja tu padre, Sakura? _—consultó Syaoran, intrigado. Pensándolo bien, sabía mucho de la personalidad de Sakura, mas no de su familia y amigos.

—Es profesor de arqueología. Aunque constantemente lo están llamando. Ya sea de alguna universidad, o una excavación. Es que papá sabe mucho.

Y por eso siempre la dejaba sola. Era común que estuviera encerrada en casa, sin más compañía que su cuaderno. Touya casi siempre trabajaba, además de estudiar, así que tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Y su padre… Casi no lo veía. Era feliz cuando bajaba por la mañana y los encontraba en la cocina para desayunar juntos. Pero eso no ocurría con frecuencia. Apostaba que sólo eran un par de veces en el mes. No como antes, cuando su padre rechazaba las invitaciones y prefería trabajar en Tomoeda.

Se preguntaba cómo sería cuando su madre estaba viva. Si estuviera, ¿las dejaría solas? ¿Saldría durante tanto tiempo?

No ponía en duda que si su madre estuviese, las circunstancias serían muy diferentes. No obstante, ella no era su madre, así que no podía conseguir y lograr lo que Nadeshiko Kinomoto sí podría.

Touya miraba a Sakura con expresión impasible, aun cuando sufría por ella. Sabía lo que sentía. Que su padre no la quería, y que por eso la dejaba tanto tiempo sola. Pero no era así. Él hacía todo por la felicidad de Sakura. Para que ella, más adelante, pudiese estudiar en la universidad holgadamente, sin tener que trabajar como él. Y también sabía que a ella eso no le importaba. Que estar con su padre era más importante que la universidad. Fujitaka no lo veía así. No quería que ella tuviese que trabajar siendo quien era. Una niña tan buena y frágil. No valía la pena exponerla a eso cuando podía evitarlo. Eso estaba haciendo. Trabajando por el futuro de su hija.

Y ella no lo sabía. Por eso dudaba tanto, y esas ideas negativas se instalaban en su interior. Si Fujitaka le dijera a Sakura sus planes, tal vez todo sería otra historia…

Syaoran, apoyando un codo en la mesa, y descansando la cabeza en su mano, se preguntaba qué pasaba allí. De pronto, los ánimos habían descendido a niveles alarmantes, sólo por una simple pregunta. Aunque… quizá no era tan simple. Había visto con sus propios ojos que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como suponía. Estaban hablando del padre de Sakura. Era algo relacionado con él. Debía ayudar a su protegida de alguna forma.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí, hermano. Gracias. Estaba muy rico.

—Soy un excelente cocinero.

—Ya lo creo —rió Sakura.

—Bueno, ve a dormir. No quiero escuchar ese despertador mañana por la mañana —se burló. Luego, se puso serio—. Sakura, ¿Kohaku… duerme contigo?

—Etto… —sonrojada, junto sus dedos índices en un gesto infantil. Syaoran sonrió nuevamente—. Él no duerme, sólo está allí. Se queda sentado en el piso, o flota —explicó—. No tengo idea si puede dormir… —lo miró, interrogante.

—_No por el momento. Quizá en un tiempo más._

—Ah. Bueno, no se te ocurra propasarte con Sakura, mocoso.

Syaoran lo reprendió, furioso y sonrojado por la advertencia.

—_Jamás haría algo así. ¿No ves que soy medio transparente? ¿Quién te has imaginado que soy?_

—Un mocoso que sabe que mi hermana es bonita —murmuró, lanzando chipas por los ojos—. Puedo pensar lo que quiera.

—_Pues piensa lo que quieras. Parece que mi moral es mucho más elevada que la tuya…_ —dijo divertido, mientras veía que su contendor nuevamente echaba llamas por los ojos marrones—. _Buenas noches_ —se alejó flotando hasta las escaleras.

Sakura suspiró. Syaoran era un ángel. Touya no debía desconfiar de él. Él estaba allí para protegerla, no para otra cosa. Su hermano tenía un concepto muy bajo de los chicos.

—No deberías decirle esas cosas.

—Es un chiquillo, Sakura, como los demás. Debo protegerte de ellos.

—Bueno —contestó entre risas—. Pero no de él, créeme. Confío en él más que en cualquiera —a Touya se le marcó una vena en la frente. Eso era lo que le molestaba—. Hasta mañana, hermano.

—Hasta mañana.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que Syaoran estaba en las escaleras tratando de olvidar lo que Touya había dicho. Que su hermana era bonita. ¡Claro que era bonita! ¡Incluso esa palabra no la definía completamente! Era mucho más que eso. Además… estaba su molesto lado humano recordándole _ciertas_ cosas constantemente. A cada segundo. Allí estaba otro de los problemas de ser híbrido. Sus hormonas. Sus malditas hormonas revolucionadas. Y él no era un hormonado. No señor. Sólo…

Sólo que estar al lado de Sakura nunca le parecía lo suficientemente cerca. Y tenía esas ganas enfermizas de abrazarla. Desde que ella lo había hecho esa mañana, eran casi insoportables. El calor de su piel había sido tan agradable que quería sentirlo otra vez. Hasta que su alma fría entrara en calor. Su piel era exquisita. Suave, cremosa, con un olor delicioso. Daban ganas de comérsela…

Agitó la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo. ¡_No podía_! ¡Era su guardián y su amigo, no un demonio ni uno de esos humanos vacíos!

Pero entonces, ¿dónde dejaba aquellas sensaciones? Por ejemplo, hacía un rato, cuando la había visto dormir. Justo antes de que ella despertara, se había fijado en los rellenos labios rosados. Se veían… apetitosos. Quiso probarlos. Y lo hizo, pero de una forma inocente. Pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior. Era tan suave como el resto de su piel. Y ahora, sentado allí en el primer peldaño de la escalera, deliraba por conocer su sabor. ¿Cómo sabría su piel? Era suave, con olor a flores, pero, ¿a qué sabría? ¿A crema? ¿A miel?

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por la cara, agobiado. No podía pensar en eso. Su misión era más importante que descubrir a qué sabían los labios y la piel de Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿Qué pasa?

¡Los tenía frente a él! Ahí… Tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez. Casi rojos. Deliciosos. ¡Quería probarlos!

Apretó los puños. ¿Sakura lo perdonaría si probaba sus labios? ¿Era tan caritativa como para pasar por alto eso? Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con inocencia. No podía. Ella era un verdadero ángel. No podía mancharla. No podía robar su inocencia, ni la pureza de su alma. Estaba desesperado.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Te sientes bien?

Y se preocupaba por él, cuando su mente estaba en oscuridad y ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella misma. Cuando no podía ayudarse… Quería ayudarlo _a él. A Syaoran Li._ Lo llamaba Syaoran. Y su cariño era palpable en cada letra que pronunciaba.

Syaoran. Lo decía con afecto. Tomoyo tenía razón. Él también hubiese esperado una vida para oír su nombre de sus labios rosados. Más que una vida… Una eternidad.

—_Sí, lo siento._

—Estás cansado, Syaoran. Dejemos el pacto para mañana.

—_¿Querías hacerlo ahora? _—atónito, se puso de pie de un salto. Sakura, arrodillada a su lado, casi cayó hacia atrás, de no ser porque él la cogió de los codos con amabilidad y saltó con ella.

—Por supuesto. Ya te dije que serías mi ángel guardián, si tú quieres —tímidamente, él asintió—. Y había pensado en hacerlo ahora. Mencionaste que me dabas dos días de plazo. No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas en el cielo.

—_No, es que…_ —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. _¿De verdad quieres que sea tu guardián? Digo, no soy muy agradable, y ya viste lo que te hice en la mano_ —murmuró, bajando la vista. Ella puso la mano sana en su barbilla, haciendo que la mirara. Los rostros de ambos enrojecieron. Syaoran quedó cautivado por sus ojos brillantes, y por su perlada sonrisa. Sakura puso la mano en su mejilla, y él, inconcientemente, la cubrió con una suya, como si de ese modo pudiese evitar que se apartara.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías. ¿Te has arrepentido? —preguntó suavemente.

—_No. Pero, ¿y si no soy lo que tú esperabas? ¿Y si mi ayuda no es suficiente?_ —Sus ojos se volvieron tristes—. _No quise ilusionarte, sólo dije la verdad. Que quería ayudarte. No que sería capaz de hacerlo._

—Y eso es suficiente para mí. Porque dijiste que buscaríamos la felicidad juntos. Eso quiero hacer.

—_Yo también._

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te impide ser mi guardián?

—_No quiero atarte a alguien como yo._

—Yo sí quiero.

Lo tomó de la mano hasta subir a la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, le puso seguro. Volvió a la misma posición anterior, acariciando la mejilla del tímido chico frente a ella. ¿A qué le tenía miedo Syaoran? Sabía que no lo admitiría. Pero algo temía. Debía erradicar aquel miedo.

—_Sakura…_ —Su voz se volvió una con el aire cuando ella se acercó más. Su piel cálida y suave estaba cerca. Tanto, que no sabía si aguantaría no abrazarla. Sin pensarlo, apoyó las manos en la cadera de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Syaoran… Hoy le dije a Tomoyo que confiaría en ella. Déjame también confiar en ti. Quiero confiar en ti —Syaoran la acercó aún más, cerrando los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Otra vez aquellas ganas de abrazarla hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—_¿Confiarías en mí?_

—Ya lo hago —susurró. Su voz fue una canción de cuna para Syaoran. De pronto, un círculo brillante apareció en el suelo. Sakura, alarmada, dio un respingo.

—_Tranquila_ —se relajó sólo escuchando su petición—. _Cierra los ojos_. —Así lo hizo. Sintió cómo él ponía su frente sobre la suya. Sentía su respiración muy cerca. Pero no estaba nerviosa. No le molestaba su cercanía. Sentía los sentimientos de Syaoran. El querer protegerla, cuidarla. Ser su amigo. Ayudarla. Buscar felicidad juntos. Borrar malos recuerdos. Todo lo sentía a flor de piel. Escuchó un murmullo lejano, en un rincón de su mente. Como un conjuro.

Syaoran había decidido hacer el pacto de esa forma. Una forma básica era tomando las manos del protegido, y recitando las palabras del lazo. Normalmente eso bastaba para enlazar los destinos de protector y protegido. Pero ya que estaba tan cerca de Sakura, lo haría de una manera especial. Porque ella era especial. Y porque quería que su relación y su amistad fuesen especiales.

Sakura sintió que viajaba a través del espacio. Ya no sentía el suelo de la habitación, sino una superficie blanda, y a la vez movediza, como una cama elástica. El sol estaba en lo alto en aquella dimensión. No podía confirmarlo, porque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía el calor en su piel. Luego, una brisa fresca. También lluvia, aunque no era fría. Era extraño. En aquel lugar el clima parecía revolverse y mezclarse hasta ser uno solo. La voz que había estado en el fondo de su mente como un susurro se volvió más nítida. Acariciante. Tierna.

—"_Yo, Kohaku, ángel de los cielos, hago este pacto con mi protegida, Sakura Kinomoto. Quien ha solicitado mi protección y cuidados, y que yo he otorgado libre e incondicionalmente. La protegeré a costa de mi vida. La cuidaré de todo y de todos. Antepondré su felicidad y necesidades a la mías, bajo cualquier concepto o situación. Le brindaré cariño y amistad, sin esperar recibirlos a cambio. La ayudaré así como ella hizo con ángeles y humanos. Hasta que ella decida romper este pacto divino"._

Los brazos alrededor de Sakura se cerraron más, hasta que quedó recargada sobre el pecho de su ángel. Era como si su padre la estuviese abrazando. Con todo el cariño del mundo. Con amor.

El viento se volvió más intenso, y parecía subyugarlos, y abrigarlos. El sol seguía brillando, y su calor inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo. La lluvia se había convertido en pequeñas gotas que humedecían su cabello y su cuerpo.

—"_Y para Syaoran… Serás la persona más importante para mí, todo el tiempo que quieras que esté a tu lado. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Todo, siempre por ti"._

—"_Y yo haré todo lo que has prometido hacer por mí. Cuidarte, protegerte, ser tu amiga, ayudarte… Todo por ti"._

Esas palabras se convirtieron en esperanza pura para Syaoran. Una promesa. Un juramento solemne de parte de Sakura. La ayuda que había esperado hacía tiempo, hacía mucho tiempo…

—"_Este pacto será indefinido, hasta que Sakura decida ponerle fin. Nadie podrá acabarlo, sólo ella, por los tiempos de los tiempos. Hasta que estas promesas se extingan…"_

Sakura se sintió flotar un momento. De pronto, algo quemaba su dedo meñique. Alarmada, abrió levemente los ojos para ver cómo un lazo plateado, un hilo de plata fina, se formaba, uniendo su dedo con el de Syaoran. Un lazo irrompible. De pronto, la atadura se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas.

Luego, estaba en su habitación otra vez, abrazada a su ángel guardián, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Pasó los brazos por su cuello, y quedó allí, junto a él, suspendida en el espacio y el tiempo. Como si no existiese nadie más. Como si no hubiese pasado, presente ni futuro. Sólo ellos, y aquel pacto. Emociones vibrando a su alrededor. Y nada de oscuridad, sólo luz.

Syaoran sabía de dónde venía esa luz. Del corazón de Sakura. Esa luz era ella.

—Gracias por esa promesa… —sollozó.

—_Gracias a ti por corresponderla_ —contestó él, frotando su espalda, dándole paz. Por un instante efímero sintió un calor extraño, que se esfumó después, dejándole todos los dones especiales que Nadeshiko Kinomoto le había dado. Sakura haría posible muchas cosas. Gracias a ella.

Sakura se sentía querida. Como no se había sentido hace mucho. Exactamente, hace dos años. Cuando había perdido la capacidad de ver colores, y se había encerrado, empezando a actuar en el teatro de la vida. Abrazada a Syaoran, era como si jamás se hubiese sentido sola. ¿Eso se sentía teniendo un ángel cerca? Era la felicidad misma. Era volar como un ave en primavera. Era ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Era contemplar el sol en invierno.

Palabras nuevas inundaron su mente. Palabras que había renegado, junto con sus pinturas. Regresaban a formar parte de su vida, sin rencor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba flotando a un metro del suelo. Dio un pequeño gritito, que fue seguido por la risa del ángel.

—_Te dije que también podrías hacerlo._

—No lo creo… —declaró sujetándose más a él. Al menos así no caería.

Y allí, flotando, los nuevos sentimientos permanecieron, como una estela de fe. Sólo si creían, todo se volvería realidad. Si sus corazones podían entrelazarse, el cofre de los secretos se abriría para enviar a cada rincón del mundo la receta para vivir en felicidad. Sólo si sus almas era capaces de creer la una en la otra. Y sólo si los recuerdos dolorosos eran olvidados.

Únicamente forjando nuevas memorias podrían escribir su futuro.

* * *

**Notas de Saiai:** Uff, hay que ver cómo avanza el tiempo. Qué irresponsable me he vuelto. Pero no crean que he abandonado mi historia. Tranquilos, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, sólo falta editarlos, y ya. Sin embargo, falta el tiempo. Creo que varios estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que le agreguen un par de horas al día. Digo, en mi caso, al menos, serían muy útiles. Sobre todo porque tengo varios proyectos, y, por suerte, la creatividad está allí. Y no hay tiempo para ponerla por escrito. Mmm, voy a averiguar contra quién puedo reclamar.

Espero que este capítulo aclare algunas dudas. Nuestro angelito Syaoran está bien confundido, y esperemos que no empiecen los problemas. Porque, por lo visto se está volviendo loco. Jejeje, ya va para el lado oscuro. Esos recuerdos son un pincelazo de la vida humana de Syaoran. Pienso que habrán más flashbacks a lo largo del fic, para aclarar la razón de que él sea un híbrido.

Por último, aunque no menos importante, infinitas gracias por los reviews. Los aprecio mucho, y agradezco los comentarios positivos y las críticas constructivas. No olviden opinar sobre este capítulo.

No sigo más, porque me entusiasmo y no hay quien me detenga. Suerte a todos, y ojalá nos leamos pronto.


	8. Condena

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 8**

_**«**__**Condena»**_

_C__omo el colérico soplo de la ventisca  
__Y la melodía__ tormentosa de las aguas  
__Son__ insondables mis recuerdos  
Adheridos al lastimoso pasado_

_Como__ un remolino de arenisca  
__M__i porvenir incierto ahogan  
__Y __acabo vagando sin rumbo ni sino  
Por el cruel sendero de la vida_

El ruido escandaloso que provenía desde la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto estaba a punto de provocar catástrofe mundial. Principalmente, porque Touya Kinomoto había remarcado la noche anterior que por ningún motivo soportaría ese sonido más de treinta segundos seguidos ese domingo.

No obstante, Sakura estaba en el mundo de los sueños, y no pretendía volver en un buen tiempo. Por eso, con un rostro no muy apacible, el ángel Kohaku, o más conocido como Syaoran Li, decidió enfrentarse al frío de la mañana y apagar esa cosa bulliciosa para que su protegida y amiga no recibiera una regañina más tarde. Con la misma pereza con que se levantó, se volvió a introducir en su calentito saco de dormir. Aunque el piso era un poco duro, no había nada mejor que descansar la vista.

Eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

La noche anterior, Syaoran le había explicado que si ella se lo ordenaba o le daba las facultades, él podría dormir como un humano. Así fue. Sakura le preparó una cama en el suelo, y a las diez en punto ambos contaban ovejas para pasar al otro lado. Sakura porque aún no creía del todo que hubiera flotado. Y Syaoran porque estaba tan agotado por el esfuerzo de hacer el pacto que sus ojos no se cerraban. Ironías.

Disfrutando de su reconfortante abrigo, Syaoran se dijo que anoche se le había pasado la mano. Se dio una vuelta mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban. La había abrazado, sí, pero bastante más tiempo del permitido entre dos amigos. Y no podía evitarlo. El alma de Sakura lo llamaba. Y él quería responder ese llamado.

Hablando de llamados…

—Syaoran… ¿estás despierto? —susurró Sakura, temiendo hacerlo en caso de no estarlo.

Había despertado para ver cómo Syaoran se revolcaba en su saco un poco inquieto. El ángel giró una vez más para poder contemplar la cara adormilada de Sakura, y su cabello alborotado.

—_Sí. Buenos días._

—Buenos días. Gracias por apagar el despertador —dijo, apenada, mientras salía de la cama dando tumbos como si estuviera borracha.

—_No hay problema. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te levantas temprano._

—Para no perder la costumbre —le sacó la lengua antes de buscar ropa en el armario. Syaoran rió bajito. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, y estaban hablando en susurros—. Touya se levanta a las diez, porque duerme muy poco durante la semana. Yo me levanto a esta hora por costumbre. Hago el aseo de la casa, lavo la ropa, y le llevo el desayuno a la cama.

—_Una esposa ejemplar…_ —musitó para sí en voz baja.

—¿Ah?

—_No, nada, continúa._

—Voy a ducharme —se giró para darle una sonrisa. Él se sentó. Se lo pediría. Aunque fuera vergonzoso.

—_Sakura, quería… pedirte un favor._

—Dime.

—_Yo… Bueno… ¿Po-podría… ducharme?_ —Estaba como un tomate maduro. Sakura se enterneció.

—Claro, pero, ¿cómo lo harás?

—_Uno de los dones especiales_ —le guiñó un ojo, a pesar de que por dentro ardía de vergüenza—. _¿Puedo ocupar el del pasillo?_

—Sí, por supuesto. Trata de no hacer ruido, por favor.

—_De acuerdo._

Esperó a que Sakura entrara al baño para levantarse. Había deseado sentir el agua durante mucho tiempo. Porque a pesar de ser un ángel, se sentía sucio. Por ser híbrido. Estaba seguro que bañándose, al menos obtendría esa sensación de limpieza física. Ya haría algo con la psicológica.

Sigilosamente se encaminó hasta el baño. El único ruido en la casa era llave del otro baño. Ni parecida a las mañanas en su casa, donde tenía que levantarse a las cinco de la mañana y entrenar por lo menos hasta las siete, hora del desayuno. A veces desayunaban en familia, pero eso no era más que una actuación. Todos estaban en silencio, y el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla era estresante. En cambio, en la casa de Sakura era más entretenido. Le daba la idea de cómo debía lucir una verdadera familia.

Ya dentro del baño, se miró unos momentos al espejo. Como ángel podía ver la silueta de su reflejo, nada más. Movió ambas manos de arriba abajo y luego junto las palmas, murmurando la activación del don. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, el reflejo de un chico de dieciséis años, de rebeldes cabellos castaños, apareció en el cristal. Le sonrió a su imagen. Cuatro años sin verla. Cuatro años en el cielo, sin otra entretención que mirar el mundo humano y desear lo que nunca volvería a tener.

Recitando otro par de palabras se deshizo de sus negras ropas. Era simple para los ángeles. Sólo tenían que pensar en qué ponerse y aparecía.

Cuando tocó el agua, casi se quedó allí, sin respirar. Caliente. Abrió la otra llave. Fría.

¡Por fin podía sentir! Estuvo a punto de gritar de felicidad.

Como ángel, las sensaciones eras diferentes. Gracias a su parte humana era más sensible al frío, al calor, pero seguían siendo una sombra de lo que alguna vez sintió. Ahora, moviendo su mano bajo el agua, parecía un sueño. Obtener lo que había deseado. La señora Nadeshiko había sido muy bondadosa al darle esos regalos, ya que no eran estrictamente necesarios para ayudar a Sakura.

Con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo humano, se sentía realmente uno. No era cierto. Estaba muerto. Siempre estaría en sus memorias el recuerdo de su muerte, como una espina dañando un órgano esencial. Estuvo duchándose tres minutos. No soportaba tener que reconocer que estaba muerto. Sabía que sería doloroso tener hábitos mortales, sin embargo, la presión era insoportable.

Más palabras precedieron un brillo que hizo aparecer ropa negra. Unos jeans, una polera de mangas largas y una camisa, junto a un par de zapatillas. Usaba negro porque estaba muerto. Era una forma de recordarse dónde estaba. Aunque le hubiese encantado usar otra cosa…

Dejando sueños en donde debían estar, salió del baño y caminó hasta la cocina. Sakura estaba lavando la vajilla que su hermano había olvidado. Con ese delantal rosa y su vestido verde agua, le parecía como si ese fuera su lugar. Como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí. Con ella. En esa casa. Una idea anormal, puesto que había estado en la tierra recién dos días. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, pensativo. Imaginando qué le había llevado a desear tanto ser el guardián de Sakura. No podía ser únicamente el querer ayudarla. Ni el anhelo de protegerla. Menos su sonrisa primaveral y sus ojos de naturaleza. Debía haber alguna otra razón.

—Vaya, te ves bien… —le escuchó decir antes de que tomara un paño para limpiar la mesa. No vio las tenues manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

—Gracias —murmuró, sonrojado. No comprendía de dónde salían esas ganas locas por abrazarla, si seguía siendo tan tímido con las chicas.

—¿Hoe? —Sakura le quedó mirando como si estuviese loco. Sus orbes verdes lo miraban directamente, como atravesando su alma. No era para menos. Sakura estaba aturdida. ¿Por qué su voz sonaba más cercana, sin ese "efecto de tubo"?

—¿"Hoe"? —Nunca había escuchado esa expresión. Se le hacía muy dulce—. ¿Qué significa?

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto de sorpresa. Miró como la luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina hacía que los cabellos de Syaoran brillaran como el mismísimo oro. Y chocolate. Eran colores diferentes a los anteriores. Más vivos. Sus ropas eran negras, como el carbón. Y su piel era trigueña, levemente bronceada.

—Ven, Sakura. Dame tu mano.

Ella obedeció como autómata. Se paró frente a él con la misma expresión incrédula. Syaoran cogió su mano, y al instante, un escalofrío recorrió a los dos de pies a cabeza. Sakura la quitó como si se hubiese quemado. Él sonrió serenamente, esperando que asimilara su nueva forma. Aunque su sonrisa se vio reemplazada por nerviosismo cuando ella palpó sus brazos, los músculos de su pecho, su cuello, sus mejillas y sus cabellos de forma frenética. Luego se alejó otra vez y chilló. Y se colgó de su cuello, riendo.

—¡Eres humano! ¡De verdad eres humano!

Syaoran la tomó por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas, completamente feliz. Su tacto había sido tan gentil que pensó que lloraría ahí mismo. Se sentía tan bien, tan completo…

Y ella estaba feliz de que su madre le hubiese brindado aquella oportunidad a su amigo. De poder vivir otra vez.

—Sakura, ¿qué…? —se detuvieron para ver a Touya, con la misma expresión incrédula de Sakura momentos atrás. Aunque sabría que habría problemas, Syaoran no la soltó, y ella no se apartó. Quedaron esperando oír qué decía el joven allí de pie—. ¿Mo… coso?

Syaoran suspiró, mientras Sakura reía.

—Ya te dije que no me llames mocoso, Kinomoto. Soy Kohaku. Bueno, ahora soy Syaoran Li.

Touya no creía que frente a él estaba el mismo espíritu que conocía. No comprendía cómo ni por qué, sólo creía en lo que sus ojos veían. Y no comprendía. Que alguien se lo explicase.

Syaoran entendía su desconcierto. Para Sakura, él era más real que para cualquiera. Ella era la única persona que podía verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo casi como humano, siendo ángel. Para Eriol y Touya, él era una forma difusa, como un fantasma. Un poco brillante y casi transparente. Por eso ella no había notado el cambio hasta oírlo hablar. Touya y Eriol lo notarían simplemente al verlo.

—¿Li…? —de pronto, Syaoran apartó a Sakura amablemente. Sabía lo que se venía, lo leía en los ojos furiosos de Kinomoto, quien había dejado la consternación a un lado al ver cómo ese tipo sujetaba a su hermana. Sakura se apartó, un poco decepcionada. Su hermano había arruinado un lindo momento—. ¡Suelta a mi hermana, mocoso!

Touya se acercó a Syaoran para darle un golpe, pero cuando pareció tocarlo atravesó el aire. Se dio media vuelta para ver como Syaoran se reía en su cara, negando con obviedad.

—_Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, Kinomoto _—se burló sin piedad disfrutando de la extraña situación—_. Te dije que acabar conmigo no era tan fácil._

Rió internamente. Había engañado al hermano de Sakura. Bastaba con pensarlo para pasar de la forma angélica a la humana. Touya no sabía de ese detalle. Sakura tampoco, por eso chilló cuando vio la mano de su hermano cruzando lo que supuestamente era el rostro de su guardián.

—Veo que tienes trucos bajo la manga.

—_Por supuesto_ —chasqueó los dedos, volviendo a ser humano—. No esperabas que fuera un simple espíritu, ¿no? —añadió con sorna, haciendo que Touya gruñera.

—Hermano, no lo lastimes, por favor. No ha hecho nada malo, si es lo que crees —pidió Sakura, acercándose a Syaoran para protegerlo.

—No, te estaba abrazando, nada más —replicó con sarcasmo. Sakura enrojeció, pero aún así contestó.

—Yo lo abracé primero. Él sólo correspondió mi gesto amigablemente. Fue mi culpa.

Touya resopló antes de subir las escaleras con estruendo, lanzando una mirada asesina al chiquillo insolente que se atrevía a tocar a su hermanita. Syaoran lo miró seriamente, asegurándole que respetaba a su linda hermanita.

—Lo despertamos, por eso se levantó de tan mal humor —susurró Sakura. Syaoran sonrió. A veces Sakura era demasiado ingenua e inocente.

—No creo que sea por eso —musitó, entre divertido y cansado. Touya Kinomoto era bastante celoso. Eriol tenía razón. Tendría que cuidar su cuello siendo humano.

—Oye, Syaoran… —de pronto, los ojos de Sakura brillaron más de lo normal—. Si eres humano, puedes comer, ¿verdad? —el chico asintió—. ¿Quieres desayunar? Sé que no cocino muy bien, pero…

—Me gustaría mucho —dijo, empujándola con suavidad hacia la cocina—. Y podríamos ir otra vez al parque. Quedé con ganas de probar ese algodón que compraste. Se veía delicioso… —dijo mirándola como un niñito pequeño deseando un juguete, con sus ámbares resplandeciendo como dos estrellas.

Sakura rió. Últimamente, reía más seguido.

**OoOoO**

—El pacto se completó ayer por la noche. Justo antes de los dos días. Lo más probable es que Kohaku le haya dado a escoger a Sakura, y por eso esperó el plazo máximo. Así que ahora sólo queda esperar que él cumpla la misión. Si salvamos a Sakura, nuestro mundo estará a salvo. Debemos confiar en Kohaku. Ha tratado muy bien a Sakura, y se han hecho amigos. Sin falta, él la protegerá.

Se escuchó un gran murmullo en el salón celestial. El rey Clow estaba sentado en el trono, con su rostro tranquilo y enigmático, como siempre. Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba a su lado, sonriente.

El rey había citado a reunión general para informar sobre el pacto divino entre el ángel Kohaku y Sakura Kinomoto, en una ceremonia sin precedentes. Principalmente, porque cada uno de los asistentes sabía quién era la hija de Nadeshiko, una de los arcángeles. Cada uno de los presentes tenía algo que agradecer a la linda Sakura.

Kaho y Yue estaban en un rincón, observando la muchedumbre. Kaho estaba feliz por la noticia. Yue mantenía su fría expresión.

—¿No te alegra que Syaoran haya conseguido ser el guardián de Sakura? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que podrá ayudarla?

—Sí.

—Le tienes fe…

—Sí.

Kaho se cruzó de brazos. El ayudante de Clow era desesperante.

**OoOoO**

—¿Está rico?

—Mmh.

—¿Quieres más?

—Mmh.

—Syaoran, deberías comer más lento.

—Mmh.

Sakura no cabía del asombro. Este era el sexto sándwich que le servía. También llevaba a su haber dos tazones de cereal, y cuatro vasos de jugo.

Syaoran estaba encantado. La comida sabía exquisita. Había olvidado cómo era la leche, por ejemplo. Y cuando Sakura le había pasado el primer sándwich… Creyó que moriría. Cocinaba excelente, aunque fuese algo tan sencillo como un pan con pollo y lechuga, o con atún y cebolla o con…

—Toma. No te vayas a ahogar.

—Mmh.

La muchacha de ojos verdes rió. Llevaba bastante rato hablando con esos monólogos. Pero estaba feliz de que él aceptase todo gustosa y agradecidamente. Subía su autoestima. Y le hacía sentirse útil y valiosa.

—Vas a parecerte a Eriol. Serás una ballena…

—Mmh —Tomó aceleradamente un poco de jugo de naranja para poder tragar. Ese pan con queso y jamón, para variar, también estaba delicioso—. No me importa. Y… ¿tienes algún otro? —preguntó inocentemente agitando el trozo que tenía en la mano, antes de mirarlo atentamente un segundo y luego echárselo a la boca en un movimiento rápido.

Sakura no aguantó las carcajadas. Tendría que comprar mucha más comida de ahora en adelante.

**OoOoO**

—_¿Eriol?_

—¿Ah?

—_¿Tienes que hacer tareas el domingo? Es enfermante…_

—Ehh…

—_No sé como te soporta tu madre._

—Uhh…

Tomoyo se acercó a su protegido, riendo y desordenándole los cabellos. Él ni se dio cuenta, concentrado como estaba.

—_¿Sabes? Anoche sentí el poder de Syaoran. Seguramente hizo el pacto con Sakura._

—Aguardó hasta el último momento, ¿no? —contestó él, sin dejar de escribir en su cuaderno. Estaba atrasado con los deberes de Historia…

—_Sí. Siendo Syaoran, me lo esperaba. No le gusta tomar responsabilidades a la ligera. _

Eriol abandonó sus estudios para mirar a Tomoyo. Tenía unas cuantas dudas, y quería aclararlas antes de "entregar" a Sakura a su ángel guardián. Sabía que él la cuidaría, aceptando el pacto, sin embargo, siempre estaba esa desconfianza con cualquiera que no fuera Tomoyo. Sentía el aura maligna de algunas personas. Eso le hacía ser más precavido. Apartó el cuaderno, dándole a entender a su ángel que debían platicar.

—_¿Quieres que lea tu mente?_

—No será necesario. Quiero consultarte yo mismo —la princesa se sentó en la cama, sin desviar su mirada—. ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Syaoran?

—_Cuatro años. Él falleció hace cuatro años._

Eriol no sabía si era correcto hablar de ello, pero necesitaba con urgencia informar a Tomoyo de ello si lo desconocía. Después de todo, ella quería tanto a Sakura como él, y deseaban su bien de todo corazón.

—Cuando conversamos en la casa de Sakura, él dijo que era un Li. Si bien recuerdo, los Li son un clan chino muy poderoso, y con varias actividades turbias. Si Syaoran falleció hace cuatro años, tenía la edad suficiente para presenciar o participar en aquellas actividades. ¿Aun así se ganó el derecho de ir al cielo? —preguntó suavemente. No podía juzgar las decisiones divinas, mas tenía esa duda.

—_Jamás ha conversado nada sobre su vida _—suspiró el ángel, sintiendo sincero pesar por ello—_. Recién ayer supe que participaba en las reuniones de su empresa. Lo único que te puedo comentar es que sus ropas eran blancas cuando llegó al cielo. Hay ocasiones en que llegan personas con las ropas destrozadas, o el cuerpo mutilado y sangrante. Él estaba ileso. Eso puede significar dos cosas._

—Murió tranquilo…

—… _o tan grotescamente que su cuerpo quedó destruido, y tuvieron que hacer un préstamo, como le llamamos a esas ocasiones en que se les da una imagen _—murmuró Tomoyo con voz monocorde. Mirando seriamente a su protegido, pasó a explicarle a qué se refería—_. El cuerpo es la máscara para el espíritu, por eso es imprescindible en el cielo, y se presenta tal cual como fue en vida. Si su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, no podría tener ese "holograma", y entonces se le daría uno idéntico, pero en buen estado. También debes considerar que Syaoran es diferente a un ángel normal. Es un híbrido, por tanto tiene características tanto humanas como angélicas. Habrá veces en que se verá influenciado por ambas, y le resultará difícil controlar su lado humano. El celestial nunca le dará problemas. Será su alma mortal la que ocasione conflictos, tanto en pensamientos, emociones, decisiones o actos._

—¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido? Por lo que sé, ser un Li no es nada agradable —farfulló cruzando los brazos.

—_Durante los años que él estuvo vivo, no pude verlo. En aquel entonces ya preveíamos los problemas de Sakura, y gran parte de los ángeles estaban enfocados en la búsqueda del guardián que la ayudaría. El rey se inclinó por detener la búsqueda de pronto, y todos siguieron con sus actividades normales. Seis meses más tarde, nació el ángel Kohaku. Jamás supe que él sería el elegido. El rey sólo me dijo que esperarían hasta que el escogido estuviese listo, y lo enviarían a la Tierra a cumplir la misión._

—¿No conversabas con él en el cielo?

—_Poco. Syaoran pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los jardines de las nubes, o con el ángel Kaho. Cuando hablé con él la primera vez, parecía un niño perdido _—Tomoyo hizo memoria recordando con detalle ese momento—_. No hilaba bien las frases. No me miraba a los ojos. Y, a pesar de eso, era muy amable. Su voz era gentil y sonreía tímidamente. Tenía como dos personalidades._

—Seguro que por ser híbrido.

—_No._ —El ángel flotó por la habitación—. _Incluso siendo híbrido la personalidad es la misma. Syaoran era dos personas. El reflejo de lo que había sido en vida, y lo que era muerto. Como si la muerte le hubiese dado otra vida. Era extraño._

—¿Cómo lo ves ahora?

—_Sigue siendo extraño para mí_ —sonrió—. _Cuando mira a Sakura, parece una tercera persona, distinta a las otras dos que yo conocía. Ayer… él rió. Nunca lo hacía en el cielo. Sólo sonreía, pero esa era una mueca falsa, esbozada por deber, o por cortesía. No era natural. En el parque, sus gestos y modos eran genuinos. Como si lo hiciera porque quería hacerlo._

—Sakura tiene que ver en eso —afirmó, complacido.

—_Sí, eso es seguro._

—¿Has notado rastro de una de esas otras personalidades?

—_No. Ayer se mostró en su tercera forma de ser, inclusive cuando estuvimos conversando._

—Me preocupa cómo haya podido ser en vida —confesó—. Su carácter como Syaoran Li.

—_A mí también_ —concedió ella, sentándose otra vez—. _Pero incluso si fuese un terrorista, no podría hacerle daño. El pacto implica protección. Aunque quiera, no podrá faltar a su palabra. Además, si lo hace, la misión será removida, y tendrá que regresar al cielo para ser reeducado. _

—¿Hacer de nuevo ese curso? —inquirió, divertido.

—_Por supuesto. Y serán mucho más exigentes _—apuntó alzando una ceja con elegancia—_. También, si fuese necesario, borrarían parte o todos sus recuerdos. _

—En ese caso, ¿qué pasaría con el protegido?

—_También podrían intervenir su mente, y borrar el conocimiento sobre la dimensión celestial. ¿Temes que Syaoran no cumpla el pacto?_

—Un poco —admitió, sin sentir remordimientos—. Desconfío de él, como de todos. Pero no me pareció mala persona. Sólo… un poco mañoso —rió, burlón—. Es especial. Quizá, si no fuera él, Sakura estaría perdida.

—_Tal vez… Por algo es el elegido. Después de todo, las coincidencias no existen. Lo sabemos bien._

Si, Eriol lo sabía perfectamente bien. Si Tomoyo no hubiera aparecido en su vida… Las cosas serían muy, muy diferentes. Tendría que creer en Syaoran, y en sus habilidades. Sakura no corría peligro con él. Sonrió. Tal vez él corría peligro con ella. Resistirse al resplandor de la bondad de Sakura era difícil. De allí había salido esa tercera personalidad. Estaba convencido de ello.

**OoOoO**

—¡¡¡Syaoran!!! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

La máquina encendió, hizo ruido, se detuvo abruptamente, y se abrió. Un montón de ropa húmeda cayó, formando un charco de agua.

Sakura estaba muy enojada. Syaoran tragó pesado. No la había visto en aquella pose tan amenazante. Daba miedo. Bueno, no tanto. Seguía viéndose inocente. Pero el ceño fruncido, y las manos en las caderas le daban ese aire de enfado que él había causado. No había medido las consecuencias al presionar como si fuese un piano cada uno de los botones de la lavadora.

Qué más daba. Salió corriendo hasta el patio, perseguido por Sakura.

—¡Uyy! ¡Ya verás, Syaoran! ¡Tendré que lavar todo eso de nuevo!

—¡Pues jamás había usado una lavadora! ¡No pretendías que supiese prenderla a la primera, ¿no?!

—¡No te pedí que la prendieras! ¡Lo hiciste por tu cuenta!

Dando vueltas alrededor del cerezo del patio, ambos se estaban mareando. Pero también tenían buena resistencia física, así que ninguno se rendiría. Aunque el cansancio les pasó la cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, se derrumbaron en el césped, riéndose por actuar como los niños que ya no eran.

Durante la mañana habían realizado todas las actividades domésticas que Sakura tenía planificadas. Incluso Syaoran la había acompañado a comprar. Sakura se sentía feliz. Ya no estaba sola. Ahora, a donde fuese, su ángel iba con ella. Caminando juntos. Esa era parte de la promesa. No se arrepentía del pacto. Y sabía que jamás lo haría. A pesar de que Syaoran no pudiese ayudarla como él decía, comprendía a la perfección que ya la estaba ayudando. Con su compañía. Con su sonrisa. Con su alegría. Y eso era impagable para ella. Para alguien que había vivido en oscuridad.

—¡No vuelvo a encender una de esas cosas en mi vida, Sakura! ¡Debiste haberme avisado!

_«__—¡Debiste haberme avisado!_

_En los casilleros de la secundaria, los pocos estudiantes que había a esas horas miraban como discutían ambos estudiantes._

—_Y te avisé, Suzuki. Pero tú no me prestaste atención. Estabas tan ocupado que…_

—_¡¿Me llamas mentiroso?! —Sakura cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su compañero golpeaba el casillero al lado de ella. Estaba asustada. Después del incidente en la casa de Ishida, no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos. Suzuki era uno de ellos—. Mira, Kinomoto. Por tu culpa reprobé ese examen. Así que vamos a hacer un trato. Aceptas salir conmigo, y olvido lo sucedido._

—_¡Pe-pero…!_

—_No quiero excusas, fue tu culpa. Por lo menos, haz algo tan sencillo como eso para que me sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo? —el chico cogió un mechón del cabello miel de Sakura, y lo olió, como si de un vino exquisito se tratase—. Almendras —lo puso detrás de su oreja, con parsimonia—. No lo olvides, Kinomoto. El viernes, a las seis, en el parque._

_Alejándose,__ dejó a la chica en una especie de trance. _

_No podía ir. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, él podía tomar venganza. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Y sabía que aquellas situaciones seguirían repitiéndose una vez tras otra, para siempre. Tenía que tomar una decisión… drástica.»_

—¿Sakura?

Apartó la mano de él con rapidez. Syaoran, extrañado, esperó a que se pusiese de pie. Sus ojos verdes no brillaban. Y se comportaba igual que esa noche, cuando había llorado en el mismo lugar. Algo había ocurrido. No obstante, no quería leer su mente para saberlo. Si Sakura quería, se lo diría. Esperaría a que ella lo dijese.

Aunque Syaoran no sabía que ésa era la peor opción que podía tomar. Porque ella jamás revelaría uno de sus más oscuros secretos. Estaban guardados en su cofre de oro, en su cuaderno, y no los contaría. Si él esperaba… no sabría que esa decisión drástica había significado un "casi" final.

—Vamos adentro, tengo que terminar —apremió Sakura. Sin mirarlo, entró a la casa.

No se lo diría. No le diría que ella había hecho algo horrible aquella vez.

**OoOoO**

Dentro de su saco calentito, hacía un resumen del día.

La mañana había sido perfecta. Todo había marchado bien, hasta que había dicho _eso_. Había algo en esa frase que había causado que Sakura se encerrara en sí misma otra vez. Y a pesar de que intentó todo el día hacerla reír, no lo logró. Ni siquiera una vez.

Estaba deprimido. ¿Acaso los ángeles también se deprimían?

Quizá no estaba deprimido, sólo angustiado. Ella había actuado de aquella manera distante todo el santo día. Incluso cuando visitaron la casa de Eriol por la tarde, y fue tema de conversación su transformación a humano, ella se había mantenido distante, sin sonreír. Y para él, eso era un suplicio. No tener la sonrisa de Sakura durante un día era demasiado.

En el pasado había sobrevivido sin ella. Pero ahora que la conocía, que había visto luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, estaba encandilado y cegado. No podía ver otra cosa que el brillo de su sonrisa. No podría vivir sin ella. Tenía que ayudarla. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo descubrir sus secretos? ¿Cómo saber sobre ella y sus misterios sin entrar en sus recuerdos? No era que le asustara lo que podía encontrar, ya que por lo visto, los últimos dos años de Sakura no habían sido agradables. El problema era que le incomodaba tener que invadir su privacidad. El derecho legítimo a ocultar cosas. Tal como él también guardaba sus secretos. Además, era hipócrita. ¿Cómo pedirle que se abriese, si él seguía ocultándose? No era justo.

Condenándose a callar, no podía pedirle que hablase. Si él lo hacía, ella también. Sin embargo, ¿estaba listo para enfrentarse a los fantasmas de antaño? ¿Podría revelarle a Sakura su otra personalidad? Él sí había sido un monstruo. Y no quería recordarlo.

Que él… no merecía ser un ángel.

**OoOoO**

En la calle, un desconocido miraba hacia la casa de los Kinomoto. Específicamente, hacia una ventana. Vestía de negro, y usaba un sombrero. Una sonrisa malvada asomó en sus labios, confiriéndole un aire tétrico y de muerte.

—Tienes razón, Xiao Lang. No mereces ser un ángel.

Una risa inundó el lugar.

El viento sopló. Y antes de que el individuo desapareciera, un sollozo fue llevado lejos por la brisa.

* * *

**Nota:** Habiéndome tomado un largo tiempo para avanzar en mi libro, al fin vuelvo a la carga con esta historia. No pido disculpas porque sería un insulto para los lectores. Espero aparecer con el próximo pronto. Se agradecen muchísimo los reviews.

**Nota 2:** Cambio de Nick. Saiai Li por _Aztore_.


	9. Desolación

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y otros personajes agregados, sí.

* * *

**

**Mi ángel guardián**

**Capítulo 9**

_**«**__**Desolación»**_

_A veces la muerte_

_Se muestra como una amiga_

_Capaz de erradicar dolores_

_Y entregar paz_

_Y otras __es cruel y amarga_

_Destruyendo sueños,_

_Matando anhelos_

_Y dejando huellas frías_

_Pero todo es una vil mentira_

_Que a la luz del día se desvanece_

_Porque la muerte es olvido_

_Y la vida simples recuerdos_

_«__La habitación era blanca. Tan blanca que cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo ver durante unos minutos. Cuando se acostumbraron a aquella luz, distinguió una silueta a su lado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y no recordaba porqué se hallaba en ese lugar. Escuchaba un sonido agudo y repetitivo desde la izquierda._

_La silueta se acercó._

—_Por fin despertaste…»_

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? Supe que fuiste al parque con Hiiragizawa.

—¿Por qué no aceptas nuestras invitaciones? Si aceptas las de él, también podrías hacerlo con las nuestras.

—Cierto. Además, Hiiragizawa es aburrido. Con nosotros la pasarías mejor.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero con fuerza, y miró a sus acompañantes con ira. No lo aguantaba más. Estaba cansada de su fachada de niñita buena e inocente, cuando lo único que quería era largarse de ahí para no verlos jamás. Los tres chicos que la rodeaban la miraron con extrañeza. Esa no era la Kinomoto dulce y tímida que conocían.

—_Sakura…_

Syaoran se hallaba en su forma angelical, a su lado. Pero en ese momento, era como si no estuviese, porque ella no le prestaba atención. Sólo miraba a los humanos que la atosigaban con palabras vanas con una expresión extraña. Al menos para él.

—No quiero oír más.

Dicho esto, se marchó a paso rápido a su sala de clases, dejando a los chicos atónitos. ¿Ésa era Kinomoto?

Sakura estaba furiosa, hastiada y agotada. Había despertado de pésimo humor. Sólo había cruzado un «buenos días» con su guardián bastante frío. No le había dirigido la palabra a su hermano durante el desayuno y no había agradecido los halagos del ángel sobre lo deliciosos que eran sus hotcakes. Había caminado hasta la secundaria cabizbaja, tropezando un par de veces, sin siquiera prestar atención a las advertencias de Syaoran. Y ahora había dejado con la palabra en la boca a esos tres. No soportaba más. Para colmo de males, había estado recordando cosas que no quería recordar. Cosas que la hacían sufrir. Tal vez por eso estaba tan irritada.

Syaoran estaba consternado. No tenía palabras para describir las emociones que lo embargaban. Sentía un pesar muy grande al pensar en que su amiga estaba sufriendo, y él no hacía nada para remediarlo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo, si cada vez que le hablaba, ella lo ignoraba como si jamás hubiese pronunciado palabra? Y ya llevaba un día completo sin ver su dulce sonrisa. Estaba desesperado. Sentía que perdía la cordura. Y la ira crecía en su interior al verse incapaz de ayudarla. Eso no le gustaba. Podía salirse de control en cualquier momento, y hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. Además, odiaba que todos esos sujetos se acercaran a ella. Le hervía la sangre al verlos tan cerca de Sakura.

Al llegar a su puesto, Sakura se derrumbó en la silla, y dio un suspiro que no pasó inadvertido por Eriol ni Tomoyo.

—Hola, Sakura.

—Buenos días.

Tomoyo miró a su protegido con preocupación. Ese tono de voz… Eriol asintió en silencio. Miraron a Syaoran. Éste sólo les devolvió una mirada neutra. Algo pasaba. Algo muy malo.

El profesor entró al aula cansinamente, mientras pedía orden y silencio para comenzar la clase. Saludó a sus alumnos, y empezó a escribir números en la pizarra. Sakura odiaba esa clase. Matemáticas. Era la única materia complicada para ella. En las demás le iba bien. Sobre todo en deportes. Pero en matemáticas…

Sacó su cuaderno y empezó a anotar los ejercicios. Haría lo posible por resolverlos, a pesar de que su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

Syaoran y Tomoyo salieron al patio para conversar tranquilamente. El día estaba precioso. El sol alumbraba en lo alto, y ya hacía calor a esas horas de la mañana. Una vez seguros que ni Sakura ni Eriol oirían, decidieron hablar.

—_¿Qué sucedió? Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba esa actitud con Eriol._

—_No es solamente con él. Es con todos. Incluso con su hermano, y conmigo. ¿Qué le pasa?_ —bufó, dejándose caer en una banca—. _He tratado de platicar, la he alabado, he sido gracioso… ¡Y nada! ¡Es como si no me viese!_

Tomoyo guardó silencio. La última vez que Sakura había estado así, había sido tres semanas atrás, cuando…

—_¡Dios mío! _—exclamó. Syaoran la miró con clara preocupación.

—_¿Qué…?_

—_Ha estado comiendo, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó, ansiosa.

—_¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

—_¡Dímelo! _—le urgió. Syaoran hizo amague de recordar. Ahora que lo pensaba…

—_Ambos desayunamos ayer. Claro, yo comí ocho panes, pero eso no viene al caso_ —Tomoyo rió nerviosamente—. _Ella… almorzó un poco. Y no bajó a cenar._

—_¿Y hoy en la mañana?_

—_Sí desayunó._

La chica suspiró, aliviada. Esas eran buenas noticias. No le habían comentado a Syaoran sobre el incidente de semanas atrás. Y lo mejor era que lo supiera. No podían descuidarse con Sakura. Ni perderla de vista ni un solo instante.

—_Syaoran, debes preocuparte de que coma. Por favor, que no deje de comer_ —el castaño alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba diciendo la princesa?—. _Sakura, hace tres semanas… Estuvo en el hospital_ —Syaoran dio un respingo. Eso no era bueno—. _Eriol conversó con el señor Kinomoto sobre su estado. Si te has dado cuenta, ella siempre juega con la comida. La mira detenidamente, la revuelve… Pero si observas bien, apenas come. Sakura se ve influenciada por los comentarios perversos de sus compañeras de clase. Ellas le dicen que es gorda, que deje de comer… Ya sabes_ —revoleó los ojos—. _Un sinfín de esos comentarios son para darle a entender que está mal. Al principio, no los consideraba. Con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron insistentes. A cada momento, se lo repetían una y otra vez. Es lógico que Sakura haya terminado creyéndoles._

—_¡Pero si Sakura es hermosa! _—se puso como un farolito de navidad cuando se percató de lo que había dicho—. _Este… yo… b-bueno…_

—_Concuerdo contigo_ —contestó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa. Su compañero de labores era bastante sincero—. _Sakura es encantadora. No tiene nada que envidiar a otras chicas. Y su carácter la hace ser más linda aún. Su dulzura y su inocencia la convierten en alguien a la que esas chicas odian. Porque ella es casi la chica ideal, ¿comprendes? Por eso todos los chicos de aquí andan tras ella._

—_Ya me di cuenta…_ —masculló entre dientes. Tomoyo rió.

—_Veo que eso no te agrada._

—_Sabes que no_ —admitió. Siendo ángel, no podía mentir…

—_Bueno, no lo puedes evitar. Sakura es adorable. Es un ángel, sin haber muerto, obviamente. Heredó eso de la señora Kinomoto. Por eso atrae a las personas, al igual que su madre. Sin embargo, también hay gente malvada que desea hacerle daño. La odian. Por envidia. Por no ser como ella._

—_Comprendo… Entonces, tengo que preocuparme de que se alimente bien._

—_Exacto. Nosotros lo hacíamos aquí, en el colegio, pero en su casa, estando sola, dejaba de comer durante días. Cuando la internaron, le faltaban muchas vitaminas y minerales a su organismo. El médico prescribió unos medicamentos que la hicieron recuperarse. En una semana estaba como nueva._

Syaoran suspiró. Por mucho que se preocupara, y aunque la obligase a comer, no acabarían con el problema de raíz.

—_Tomoyo, yo… No sé qué hacer para solucionar_ _esto_ —se puso de pie, y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro—. _En vida, yo comía porque tenía que hacerlo. Era el combustible para vivir. Gracias a eso… yo… podía…_

Los pensamientos se desviaron de su dirección original al prendérsele una ampolletita. Una que decía que estaba obviando un detalle importante. Sakura no comía. Cuando lo hacía, era muy poco. La gente come por necesidad, para mantenerse vivos. Comer significa vivir. No comer significa… no vivir.

Horrorizado, miró a Tomoyo, quien fijó su atención en el suelo. No quería decirlo. Eso le correspondía a Sakura. Era un tema delicado, y ella era nadie para tratarlo, aunque estuviesen hablando de su salud. Lo peor ya había pasado… supuestamente.

Al castaño se le estranguló la garganta y las manos le sudaron frío. Sakura no podía haber hecho algo así. Algo tan… Se sentó otra vez, y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, angustiado. Ella no podía haber atentado contra su preciosa vida. No lo creería. No viniendo de ella. Una persona con tanto que vivir, con tanto que entregar. Era la más cruel de las mentiras.

Tomoyo observó como su amigo parecía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, impactado por la cruenta verdad. Justo como lo había hecho ella una vez. Y Eriol había estado apoyándola, cuando él también estaba destrozado. Puso una mano en el hombro del ángel, apoyándolo.

—_Ella te lo dirá. Tú sólo espera._

Syaoran mantuvo la calma durante medio segundo, pues al instante se levantó y expresó su opinión.

—_¡¿Esperar?! ¡No me ha hablado desde ayer! ¿Crees que me lo vaya a decir?_

—_No puedes obligarla_ —respondió ella, sin alterarse. Con él ya era suficiente—. _Sakura debe decidir si confiar en ti._

—_¡Me permitió ayudarla! _—dijo extendiendo los brazos—. _Ya que aceptó eso, ¿por qué no me lo dice? ¡¿Por qué se guarda todo?!_

—_¿Acaso tú no tienes secretos? _—eso pareció frenarlo, porque sus ojos ámbar se abrieron desmesuradamente y casi dejó de respirar—. _¿No has ocultado cosas? Estando vivo, ¿eras honesto con todo el mundo? ¿Con tu familia, tus amigos, tus compañeros? ¿Les contabas todo?_ —habló pacientemente, tratando de hacerlo razonar. Mas no dio resultado, porque Syaoran contestó furioso, con la rabia quemando su garganta.

—_¡Claro que tenía secretos! ¡Pero no jugaba con mi vida como si fuera algo insignificante! ¡No era tan irresponsable!_

Tomoyo aguardó silenciosamente a que él se tranquilizara, a pesar de que quería desde lo más profundo defender a Sakura y rebatir esa acusación. Ella no era una irresponsable. Estaba segura que apreciaba su vida. Pero, al igual que Eriol, sabía que la vida de Sakura no era como antes. Que todo había cambiado para mal. Que todo se había vuelto caótico. Y que ella se estaba hundiendo no en un vaso de agua, sino en el mar mismo. Syaoran no quería comprender eso porque seguramente, para él, la vida de Sakura era simplona comparada con la que había tenido él en el Clan Li. No era así. El que ella se viese una niña común y corriente no significaba que todo era color de rosa. Todos tenían problemas. Sin embargo, los de su amiga, por alguna inexplicable razón, no querían acabar.

Syaoran se mordió la lengua tras ese comentario. No era cierto. Él también había sido irresponsable. Quizá más que Sakura. Y si había jugado. Con muchas vidas. Había sido un titiritero, manejando a otros a su antojo. ¿Podía juzgar a otros, siendo él un mismo acusado?

—_Lo siento, Tomoyo_ —susurró—. _No quise gritarte._

—_No pasa nada_ —dijo ella suavemente. No quería que se sintiese peor—. _Sólo procura no salir de tus cabales en este tema._

—_Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. La vida de Sakura es importante para todos_ —incluso para él. No podía permitir que volviese a ocurrir. Si era necesario vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día, lo haría sin vacilar.

—_Es cierto. Su vida es valiosa, más de lo que todos creemos_ —murmuró misteriosamente. Syaoran supo que ella tenía conocimiento de una verdad escondida. No insistiría. La princesa tenía sus secretos, como todos.

**OoOoO**

No había visto a ninguno de los dos ángeles en toda la mañana. Junto a Eriol, hacían fila para conseguir el almuerzo. Al haber entrado, tuvo que evitar a los mismos tres chicos de la mañana. No sabía cómo insistían tanto. Siempre les dejaba claro que no necesitaba citas ni nada, y ellos volvían a pedírselo una y otra vez. ¿No se aburrían de seguirla a todos lados? Incluso ahí, en la misma fila, algunos se detenían a su costado para pedirle que se ubicase en alguna mesa con ellos. Desvió la mirada a cierto rincón. Allí estaba su grupo de admiradoras, un club de fans. Y, en el extremo opuesto, las chicas que iban contra ella.

Suspiró. Tal vez debía cambiarse de colegio y los problemas acabarían. No podía hacerlo. Su padre pagaba sus estudios. No podía defraudarlo por algo tan estúpido como aquello.

Eriol la observaba en silencio, viendo sus expresiones cambiantes. A veces estaba furiosa, otras melancólica, otras angustiada, y todo era causado por estar en ese lugar. Por toda esa gente. Él también se sentía un poco incómodo en ese ambiente. Y claro, si estudiar no era una maravilla. Pero tanto acoso era estresante. Sobre todo para Sakura, alguien tímida y tranquila, sin afán de popularidad. Ella sólo quería unos cuantos amigos, y una buena relación con sus compañeros. Observando los que la rodeaban, concluyó que nunca sería así. Porque la veían como una extraña, no como una de ellos. ¿En qué era diferente? ¿Qué debía tener para ser como ellos? No era malvada. Trataba de ser simpática y amable. ¿Por qué, entonces, se generaban tantos problemas?

Al llegar su turno en el mesón, la encargada les entregó la bandeja con todos los alimentos en sus respectivos potes sellados. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando alguien le detuvo el paso. Eso era el colmo. Ya ni siquiera podía caminar. Y andaba de malas. Así que no estaba dispuesta a dialogar. Levantó la mirada para pedir que la dejasen pasar, aunque no contó con encontrarse unos lindos ojos ámbar, pertenecientes a su mismísimo guardián. Momento. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

—¿Qué…?

Él sonrió con complicidad, la astucia brillando en sus ojos, y la cogió de la mano, jalándola suavemente hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

—Me la llevo, Eriol. Discúlpanos.

—No hay problema.

Estaban llegando a la salida cuando un bullicio general casi los deja sordos.

—¡¿Quién es ese chico?!

—¡¿Por qué se lleva a Kinomoto?!

—¡Qué guapo!

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería pedirle que me acompañara!

—¿Tendrá novia?

—¡¿Son pareja?!

Syaoran prefirió acelerar el paso, sino corría el riesgo de perder la cabeza en aquella guerra por «obtener» a Sakura. La máscara alegre se esfumó apenas salieron del lugar. Sakura equilibraba la bandeja bastante bien, considerando que el ángel estaba casi corriendo con ella a la rastra. Al llegar a unos asientos bajo la sombra de un árbol, se detuvieron a respirar con normalidad.

—Vaya… No sabía que entrar y salir de allí sería tan complicado. A la próxima te saco flotando. O volando.

Sakura dejó la bandeja sobre la banca antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Eso? Fue tu primera escapatoria en lo que llevas estudiando aquí. ¿A que no se te había ocurrido? —dijo él, divertido. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no, jamás lo hubiera pensado. Pero, aún así, ¿te transformaste en humano y ya?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —preguntó, seriamente. Él se podía transformar cuando le diese la gana. No había leyes en eso. Tampoco tenía que pedirle permiso a ella. Y debía estar agradecida. Estaba de excelente humor considerando lo conversado con Tomoyo—. Tenía que sacarte de ahí de alguna manera. No iba a permitir que te acosaran más. Como tu guardián, puedo y debo evitar cosas como ésas. Además, esos tipejos engreídos se te acercan como las abejas a la miel… —gruñó, haciendo unos ademanes graciosos que causaron que Sakura riese. Syaoran, complacido, la observó con ternura. Había extrañado escuchar su risa.

—En lo último tienes razón —dijo apenada—. No me gustan tantas atenciones de parte de ellos. Si me ignorasen más, todo sería más sencillo.

—Nada en esta vida es sencillo, Sakura. Recuérdalo bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —ese comentario era interesante. Se sentó para escuchar su explicación.

—También estuve vivo. Sé lo difícil que es tener que convivir con personas desagradables —musitó, tratando de resumir. No estaba preparado para contarle cómo era Syaoran Li. La asustaría, y quizá hasta renegase del pacto en ese mismo instante.

—Nunca hablas de tu pasado. ¿Fue duro? —su voz fue suave, como una caricia. Syaoran se sintió reconfortado. Ella siempre conseguía eso sólo con su voz.

—Un poco. Después de todo, era pequeño, y mi madre siempre me obligaba a hacer cosas de adultos —recordó con un amargo sabor en la boca. Su madre era sinónimo de amargura—. Trataba de cumplir, aunque había cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, y quería cambiarlas. Eso era fuente de discusiones con mi familia —dijo cogiendo un pan de la bandeja y poniéndoselo en la mano. Le había prometido a Tomoyo que la haría comer.

—¿Y cómo era tu familia? —sin darse cuenta, se sirvió en un dos por tres lo que fuese que él le hubiera dado. Le interesaba mucho más la conversación.

—Poco unida. Mi padre, como te había contado, supuestamente está muerto. Aunque creo que abandonó a mi madre.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Syaoran se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Mi madre era una mujer fría, poco amorosa y muy estricta. Tenía cuatro hermanas, todas mayores que yo. Con ellas me llevaba mejor, si se le puede llamar así que me atosigaran todo el día apretándome las mejillas como las abuelitas —dijo, desesperado por recordar aquellas situaciones. Sakura tragó, y rió nuevamente.

—Eran lo contrario a Touya.

—Sí, pero eran cuatro. No sé quién de los dos tiene más mala suerte… Bueno, también estaban algunos de los sirvientes con los que platicaba. Ellos eran bastante amables, pero sólo porque hacían su trabajo.

—¿Sirvientes? ¡Eras millonario!

—Quizá tenía dinero, pero mi familia nada valía —dijo sabiamente—. Considerando esto, tú estás en mejor situación que yo.

—Puede ser… Oye, Syaoran, perdona que te pregunte… ¿Cuándo falleciste?

—El trece de julio, el día en que cumplía doce años.

—¿En tu cumpleaños?

—Sí, aunque preferiría decirte el resto más adelante —cortante, dio por terminado ese tema. Sakura, viendo su expresión defensiva, guardó silencio terminando su almuerzo. Syaoran, un poco arrepentido por haber ocupado ese tono, decidió hablar de otro asunto—. Me gustaría venir a clases, ¿sabes? Sería entretenido, pero no podría cuidarte completamente. Así que mejor apareceré como humano cuando sea necesario. Eso haremos.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que por mi culpa…

—No es tu culpa, Sakura —suspiró—. Es por mí.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Si ya acabaste, vayamos a comprar algo. Tengo hambre… —hizo un puchero. Sakura negó con la cabeza. En cuanto a comida, Syaoran no cambiaría.

**OoOoO**

Camino a casa, Syaoran acompañó a su protegida como humano. Tuvieron que esquivar a algunas chicas que casi se comían con los ojos al castaño, quien estaba bastante retraído y tímido ante aquellas mujeres, a pesar de estar a cinco metros de distancia por lo mínimo. Al menos, Sakura no le miraba como si fuera algo comestible. Ni como si se le fuera a lanzar al cuello al igual que un vampiro. Definitivamente el mundo había cambiado mucho desde que estaba vivo.

Aunque siendo heredero del clan, tampoco las cosas eran como en el país de las maravillas. Tenía que atender miles de asuntos al mismo tiempo, mientras era literalmente perseguido por los directivos de la compañía para firmar cientos de papeles que jamás leía. Debía entrenar todos los días como desquiciado, bajo la atenta vigilancia de su madre, quien no admitía ningún error. Esa vida era basura. Estar muerto era mejor que vivir de esa forma tan miserable, en el fondo lo sabía. Viviendo para los demás. Actuando.

Sakura le había mencionado una vez que su vida era un personaje, como fue la de él. Una simple actuación. Que mala forma de malgastar algo tan importante.

Mirando a su acompañante divagar, sin prestar atención a nada en realidad, se preguntó porqué Sakura había cambiado tanto. Es decir, seguía conservando su esencia, pero sus actitudes eran muy diferentes unas de otras. Un día andaba de buen humor y muy alegre, y otros enojada o deprimida. Se culpaba de cosas que ella no podía manejar, y pretendía hacer ver a los demás que estaba bien. A veces se escondía de las personas. Era incoherente. Esa era la palabra que definía a la Sakura actual. Si entraba en su mente… temía encontrar una sarta de pensamientos extraños. Ya había visto la oscuridad en su interior, y le preocupaba que al hurgar más allá encontrase sorpresas desagradables.

Secretos. Todo se basaba en secretos. El mundo celestial era uno. Su vida era otro. El problema de Sakura otro más. Y así, la lista se hacía interminable. ¿Era bueno tenerlos? Tomoyo había dicho que todo el mundo guardaba por lo menos uno. ¿Sería él capaz de limpiarse y dejar su existencia al descubierto, transparente, sin nada oculto? Tal vez ese era el paso a la felicidad. La verdad.

¿Qué era la verdad?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Por que la verdad no era más que un presunto, una suposición, una falacia individual y colectiva a base de palabras y hechos. Al fin y al cabo, la verdad no existía. Sólo la fe. Creer que algo es correcto y está bien. Empero, ¿cómo confiar en que esa verdad estaba en lo cierto? ¿Cuál era la acertada?

¿Era correcto contarle a Sakura que su vida de ángel, un secreto, ocultaba otros más, como su manchada vida humana? ¿Debía decir la verdad? ¿Ayudaría eso a que Sakura le abriera su corazón?

¿Si mentía conseguiría lo mismo? No podía saberlo. Sabía una cosa: las mentiras siempre se volvían en su contra. No debía jugar con fuego con algo tan delicado. No apostando la vida de Sakura.

¿Por qué estaba hecho un lío? No lo comprendía. Sus emociones, supuestamente enterradas y olvidadas con el paso del tiempo, habían regresado para atormentarlo. Todo empezó cuando vio aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de enigmas sin resolver. No comprendía esa necesidad casi obsesiva de cuidarla y quererla. Simplemente estaba allí, atada a su alma con un lazo irrompible e indisoluble, y no creía poder liberarse. Porque a cada segundo, a cada sonrisa y gesto, el amarre se tensaba, impidiéndole desatarlo.

Estaba loco, de eso no había duda. Al verla allí, abriendo la puerta de la acogedora casita amarilla donde vivía, deseaba más. Mucho más de lo que nunca había tenido, y nunca iba a tener. Había sido codicioso en un momento de su vida, pero esto pasaba el límite razonable.

Quería apagar su cabeza de una vez, y apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Para dejar de meditar en sueños que jamás se harían realidad. Desear eso era absolutamente ilógico. Propio de un demente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Sakura, sentándose en la mullida cama con cobertor de color rosa pálido. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tan concentrado iba que ni cuenta se había dado. En sus ojos de naturaleza veía preocupación por él. Se odió. Ella no debía preocuparse alguien como él. Y era muy afortunado por ello. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa conciliadora que fue un rotundo fracaso.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Por qué mientes? Puedes confiar en mí.

El agradecimiento se esfumó tras una neblina de furia, que creció en forma aterradora. No podía decirle eso cuando había estado debatiendo entre decirle o no, a pesar de que ella permaneciera en silencio. Sus ojos ámbar flamearon. Sakura se estremeció. Leía con detalle las señales en las facciones tensas del ángel convertido en humano.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso —entre dientes, habló tratando de contener la emoción que lo embargaba. Su rostro serio no mostraba turbación, pero su voz y sus ojos evidenciaban la furia de su interior—. No me pidas que confíe cuando tú no lo haces. ¡No crees en mí! ¡Me consideras un extraño!

Sakura bajó la cabeza, como si el peso de la realidad recayera en ella. Claro que no confiaba. Para ella, todos eran posibles culpables de que en el futuro su dolor fuese mayor. Syaoran no podía pedirle que bajara la guardia y se rindiese. Con una calma inusitada se levantó y lo rodeó hasta llegar cerca de la puerta.

—Cuando estés más tranquilo hablaremos, ¿sí?

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como la puerta se cerraba estrepitosamente, y era arrojada con violencia contra ella. Un quejido brotó de su garganta, por el dolor palpitante en la espalda. Syaoran estaba colérico. No podía controlar la cólera que lo embargaba al saber que ella no creía en él, y que desconfiaba como de todos los demás. Hubiera conversado civilizadamente, sin embargo, estaba herido. Herido y con un sentimiento punzante desgarrando sus entrañas. Un tipo de celo. Celos de aquellos en lo que ella sí confiaba. Eriol. Tomoyo. Kinomoto. Su padre. Quería ser uno de ellos, y no se le ocurría cómo convencerla. Deseaba mostrarle de alguna forma que él también se preocupaba por ella, y que quería que fuese feliz a costa de cualquier cosa.

—Estoy tranquilo. Y hablaremos ahora. Odio cuando huyes y no quieres decirme cómo te sientes. Lo estás haciendo desde ayer —hablaba en murmullos silenciosos y engañosos. No quería amedrentarla. Y sin saberlo eso estaba haciendo. Sakura temblaba bajo él, aterrada ante tener que mostrarse tal como era. Le dolían las muñecas. Syaoran la había tomado muy fuerte, y sus huesos pedían que la soltase. Él no se percataba que le hacía daño. Sólo quería respuestas—. Vas a explicarme qué diablos te pasa.

—Suéltame… —pidió sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería hablar. No de esa manera. No obligada.

—No hasta que hables. ¡Quiero que me lo digas! ¡Soy tu guardián! ¡Tu amigo! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! ¡¡¡Dijiste que confiarías en mí!!!

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, nublándole la vista. No quería hablar. Dios sabía que no. ¿Por qué él le hacía eso, si era su amigo?

—Syaoran… —trató de zafarse, y él apretó más sus antebrazos contra la puerta. Esta vez no huiría. Quería saber, y ayudarla, y consolarla, y que nadie más lo hiciera. Sólo él.

—¡Habla, Sakura! ¡Dime qué dije ayer para que no me dirigieses palabra en todo el día! No puedes escapar siempre…

—¡Tú tampoco! —le retó, con sus ojos cristalinos—. ¿No me vas a decir que piensas de mí? Crees que soy una persona horrible, ¿verdad? ¿Te crees muy superior? ¡Pues lo eres! ¿Contento?

Syaoran se quedó congelado ante esa declaración. Ella tenía razón sólo en la primera parte, pero… Sakura pensaba que él la aborrecía. Que la consideraba inferior, cuando era todo lo contrario. Eran amigos… ¿Así era la amistad? No podía. Debía haber un error. Sus ojos verdes se introducían en su mente, reclamándole sinceridad.

—¡¡¡No!!! —replicó, la ira menguando, y la preocupación tomando su lugar. En vez de ver lo malo en él, se criticaba a sí misma—. No eres horrible…

—¡Soy espantosa! —le interrumpió—. ¡Todos ven eso! ¿Vas a negarlo? Mi padre y mi hermano creen que estoy loca. Me envían a un doctor tras otro buscando la cura, y no la hay. ¡Porque estoy muerta! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy muerta por dentro! —Syaoran se quedó mudo, dejando que ella se expresase—. Todos me consideran linda y buena, cuando no es cierto. ¡La otra Sakura murió! ¿Por qué nadie puede aceptarme como soy? Buscan a otra persona en mí… Y no quiero ser otra. ¡Quiero ser yo! ¡Quiero dejar de fingir que nada me duele! ¡¿Por qué no dejar de existir cuando ya no hay razón para hacerlo?!

—Busca una… —susurró él, tratando de calmarse. Ella admitía que quería morir, y eso era un golpe directo a su corazón maltratado—. ¿Vas a destruirte?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero dejar de sufrir! Y la única solución es la muerte —le dijo llorando. Syaoran la miró con comprensión. Ese era el motivo que él había tenido para dejar de vivir. Y aún así…

—Tras la muerte sigues sufriendo… Como yo…

Sakura sollozó más fuerte, incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada acusadora. Él decía la verdad. Lo veía en sus ojos ámbar. La culpa. La tristeza. Todo estaba allí, como si estuviese vivo. Pero estaba muerto. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ángel. Necesitaba con urgencia apoyarse en alguien. Su cuerpo parecía a punto de caer por la resignación a dejar de existir. Syaoran soltó sus muñecas para abrazarla. La había hecho llorar. No se lo perdonaría. Aunque necesitaba saber, aunque hubiese querido una respuesta, hacerla llorar era un pecado sin derecho a perdón.

Le había costado admitirlo, mas lo había hecho por ella. Había reconocido abiertamente, otra vez, que sus cicatrices seguían abiertas, sin sanar. Para que entendiera que morir no era la mejor opción. No quería que cometiera su error. Él no era un ángel. Parecía más un vil demonio.

—Quiero morir…

—Todavía no… Todavía no… —contestó fervientemente, abrazándola más fuerte. No podía permitir que dejara de respirar. No cuando su alma era tan valiosa. Pero… ¿cómo hacerle entender que podía cambiar? ¿Cómo demostrarle que no todo estaba perdido, si para él lo había estado? ¿Cómo ayudarla a luchar, si él había perdido la batalla?

Las lágrimas cálidas humedecieron su camisa negra, llegando a su piel. Sakura sufría, y él no podía hacer nada. Porque era el culpable. Él había empezado todo eso. Había iniciado esa ronda de acusaciones sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y ahora ella se derrumbaba ante él, como una flor con los pétalos marchitos, desarmada por el frío viento de invierno. Frágil, débil, mostrándole la vulnerabilidad que ella obstinadamente pretendía esconder a los ojos de los demás.

Tanto pensar las ideas se le habían acabado. Y la culpa lo estaba mortificando. Sólo podía esperar a que algo se le ocurriese, para acabar con el tormento de los dos.

Y no podía fallar. Si no, perdería a Sakura en el intento.

* * *

**Notas de Aztore**: Hola. Antes que todo, muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Espero que este capítulo responda algunas de las dudas que varios de ustedes tienen. Bueno, sabemos una de las razones por las que Sakura estuvo en el hospital. La anorexia es una enfermedad que tiene muchas causas, y es lo suficientemente seria para causar desequilibrios en el organismo y llevar a una persona a la muerte. Desafortunadamente, es una patología bastante común, aunque escondida o disfrazada por la sociedad. El capítulo muestra que Sakura es humana, y por tanto, puede sufrir cualquier tipo de mal. Más adelante se explicará qué fue lo que la llevó a ese extremo. En fin, disfruten el capítulo, y comenten que les pareció. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
